


Smoke and Mirrors

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Penn & Teller RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry's dreams become a reality when she is accepted from a contest to meet Penn and Teller in person and help them practice for their newest show in Las Vegas. However, during so, there are misfortunes along the way, including rival magicians who want them both dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the unreleased video game. Read & Review!

Cherry had a folded up envelope in her hands, she was on her way down to the post office and she looked very nervous.

"Atticus, look, there's Cherry!" Patch pointed out from a distance as they saw her look nervous, they never actually saw her look this way before.

"Why is she nervous?" Atticus asked.

"Who knows?" Patch shrugged.

Cherry took a deep, shaky breath and slid the envelope into the mail-slot. "Good luck..." she whispered, trying to relax herself.

"Hey Cherry, are you okay?" Atticus asked.

Cherry let out a small yelp.

"Cherry, I've never seen you like this..." Patch gave her a look.

"Oh, sorry, boys," Cherry looked back to them. "I just entered a contest, I never win anything, but I really hope I win this one."

"Why?" Atticus and Patch asked.

Cherry took out a poster of two men, one man was very tall and chubby with curly black hair tied into a ponytail and he wore glasses and the man next to him was shorter, though looked older, had caramel colored hair. "Penn and Teller are having a contest, if you write an essay about what you like about magic, they'll give you a free ride over to Las Vegas for the number one winner and give you a four night stay and free tickets to their shows." she explained with a very excited smile.

"Cool." Atticus and Patch said.

"That's wonderful, Cherry..." Patch sounded distant. "Really awesome..."

"You have no idea who Penn and Teller are, do you?" Cherry gave him a look.

"Not really..." Patch looked at the ground.

Cherry sighed. "How do I explain this?" she tried to think. "Basically, they're two of the greatest performers for this or any other generation, they mix magic and comedy, they can do just about anything, and they've been doing it for over forty years!"

"Cool." Atticus said.

Cherry sighed. "I don't believe in luck, but I really hope I get picked... It's on my bucket list to see a show of theirs... They're so funny and cool..." she then looked very hopeful. "I used to want to be a magician when I was a little kid."

"Well, we hope you get picked too." Patch said.

"Doubt I'll make it, but at least I tried." Cherry shrugged hopelessly.

"I'm sure that you'll make it." Atticus said.

"So, what do you guys wanna do until then?" Cherry asked, now suddenly bored.

They both shrugged, not knowing what to do.

"Well, I'm getting an ice cream." Cherry then walked off.

"Well, I guess we could go to the gym." Patch suggested.

They all went their separate ways just as the post office woman came to collect the mail that was in the outside box and she went inside to sort them all out and mail them around in the world. In about about three or four days, Cherry would finally receive her answer of if she won the Penn and Teller contest or not and where fate was going to be on her side.

The following days went along, Cherry did her best not to think too much about the contest because she might end up disappointing herself if she did not win. Her father went to get the mail today, allowing her to hang out in her room and catch up on the latest AVGN videos on her laptop. 

"Hello, Atticus and Patch." Bud greeted his daughter's friends as he was on his way out to walk up the street and collect the family's mail.

"Hello, Cherry's dad." Atticus said.

Bud chuckled. "I'm just off to get the mail." he told the boy before going up the street.

"Same here, I hope that Cherry makes it." Atticus said.

Patch nods his head.

A little while later, Cherry came out and swung on her family's porch swing. Atticus and Patch took this chance up the porch steps to see her.

"Hey, Cherry, you seem well..." Patch tried to make conversation.

"Quite..." Cherry said as she stayed in the shade, slowly swinging herself back and forth.

"So, what's new?" Patch asked.

"Nothing much really..." Cherry shrugged. "Just same old same old... How's Colette?"

Patch hid a blush when she mentioned the cocker spaniel that he liked. "She's well... One night I went with Atticus to have dinner at Mo's place and we shared an after dinner bone together."

"How cute..." Cherry had a small smile.

"Yeah, they sure were cute together." Atticus said.

Patch put his paw to his face, turning red slightly. 

"You have Colette, Scamp has Angel, Annette has... Ugh... Scrappy... Wonder who will end up with Danielle?" Cherry listed.

"Who knows?" Patch shrugged. 

"Mm-mm..." Cherry shrugged.

Bud came back after a little while with the mail and came to the porch with an envelope for Cherry, then took the rest of the mail inside the house.

Cherry checked the envelope, but she found no address. "There's no address..." she muttered.

"No address?" Atticus commented. "Weird."

Cherry shrugged, then decided to open it. There was a playing card that was the three of clubs and she took out a glossy purple paper that had silvery writing on it. Her eyes scanned through it as she read silently to herself of what it read. Her eyes widened once she finished.

"What is it, Cherry?" Patch asked.

"Is something wrong?" Atticus added.

"N-No... Nothing's wrong..." Cherry said softly, then turned the paper to show them that she had won the contest. "I just won... No big deal..." she then stood herself up and slowly walked into her house.

"I thought she'd be a little more excited..." Patch looked up to Atticus.

"ALL RIGHT!!!" Cherry suddenly exclaimed.

"There it is." Atticus and Patch said.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry came back out after telling her parents and being very chipper for a change, showing the perky side of her. "Now that I got that out of my system..."

"This is amazing news." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Cherry sounded excited and nervous at the same time. "Oh, what if they don't like me?" she then frowned.

"How could they not like you?" Patch asked.

Cherry merely gave a shrug. "I'm not talented..."

"Yes, you are." Patch said.

"Nah..." Cherry shook her head.

"Aw, come on, you always scare the English teachers in creative writing assignments." Atticus encouraged.

"I just hope Mr. Jilette's not too mean to me..." Cherry bit her lip slightly.

"I'm sure he won't." Patch said.

"When do you leave?" Atticus asked.

Cherry looked at the paper. "It says there'll be a ride for me coming tomorrow afternoon."

"Nice." Patch said.

"Yeah... I just hope I can sleep..." Cherry said softly. "Would you guys like to come with me?"

"Are we allowed?" Atticus asked.

"The rules said I could bring at least one guest, but there IS two beds in the hotel room we'll be staying in," Cherry explained. "So if you wanna come, Patch can either take the couch or a dog bed or whatever dogs sleep on..."

"Then we'll come." Patch smiled.

"Okay, come here tomorrow before noon so you don't miss the ride." Cherry said to them.

"We promise." Atticus and Patch said in unison.

"Sounds good..." Cherry rubbed her eye already. 

"They won't mind dogs, will they?" Patch asked.

"I'm sure it'll be okay." Cherry shrugged.

"Great." Patch said.

"I'm about to have some pork chops, you're welcome to come in..." Cherry walked in.

Patch suddenly felt hungry about that idea. "Oh, can we, Atticus?"

"Sure, why not?" Atticus said with a shrug.

Michelle was getting ready to make pork chops for the family, once she saw the boys come in, she decided to make more, knowing they would want some too.

'Oh, this is going to be delicious.' Patch thought while thinking about the meat.

Cherry talked with her mother about winning.

Michelle gave a hearty laugh. "You must be excited."

"Yeah..." Cherry sounded distant, as excited as she was, she wasn't making a big deal over it.

"You don't seem to be making a big deal about it." Michelle said.

"I'm trying not to lose my mind so when I meet them, they don't think I'm crazy." Cherry pushed her glasses back.

"That makes sense." Michelle said.

Cherry gave a small hug to her mother. Soon, the pork chops were ready and they all ate up. Patch muffled and moaned from the meat as he ate it, enjoying it very much. Atticus seemed to behave the same way. Cherry ate her pork like she was a wild animal, but of course, enjoyed her mother's cooking.

After they were done, Michelle took up their plates to wash. "I'll help you pack your things a little later, Cherry, just think about what you wanna take with you." she said to her daughter as she washed the dishes.

"Okay, Mom." Cherry said once she put everything else away for her mother.

"Well, me and Patch better get going." Atticus said.

"Yeah." Patch said.

"See you later, boys." Michelle told them as they went off.

Atticus and Patch then left to go and be ready for tomorrow.

"Goin' back to the big city, boys?" Darla giggled as she was coloring in the living room with Amber and Annabelle.

Then Atticus and Patch entered the house and were about to go into his room.

"Yeah." Atticus said on the way.

"Bring me back somethin' nice." Darla said as she looked up to him, then went back to coloring with her friends.

"I will, I promise." Atticus said.

The three girls then smiled as they kept coloring.

"So, what are you going to bring with you to Vegas?" Patch asked as Atticus packed up his things.

"Well, of course plenty of weights, along with my Equestrian medallion." Atticus said while putting his weights in a separate baggage.

"Guess I'll get mine too..." Patch shrugged about their Equestrian medallions, but he went to fetch his since Atticus was bringing his own.

"And hopefully there won't be any villains." Atticus said.

"Hope so." Patch smiled once he slid his medallion around his neck over his red collar.

"And even if there will be one, we can handle him or her." Atticus said.

"That's right," Patch smiled bravely, he then sighed. "Oh... My parents are so proud of me... I hope Amber goes to visit Roger and Anita soon, I can't wait to tell the others about my adventures I've had here."

"Same here," Atticus said. "But don't forget that you will be able to go to puppy school.....Hopefully."

Patch smiled about that.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Atticus and Patch came about an hour before noon.

Cherry was in her room and decided to wait there to pass the time a lot better than just sitting outside and waiting to be picked up. "Hey guys, good timing." she said to them as she had her backpack by her bed with a suitcase on her bedroom chair.

"We didn't want to be late." Atticus said.

"When's the ride coming?" Patch asked.

"It should be an hour now, but I can't promise anything." Cherry said to them as she was writing in a notebook.

"Well, hopefully this trip won't have any villains." Patch said.

"Except for maybe Penn's bullying..." Cherry joked a little.

"Penn bullies?" Atticus asked.

"Just teasing," Cherry explained. "He usually makes Teller do the dangerous stunts in their tricks."

"Yikes!" Atticus and Patch said.

"Ah, he's fine..." Cherry shrugged it off like Penn normally would.

"Well, still to be on the safe side, better take your Equestrian medallion along with you." Atticus said.

Cherry reached into her jacket and showed she was wearing her medallion under her jacket.

"Oh, okay..." Patch smiled. "Guess you're prepared too."

"Yeah..." Cherry hid it away, then kept writing.

"What are you writing?" Patch asked.

"Just one of my dreams..." Cherry shrugged as she continued to write. 

"You should really make stories based on your dreams, I bet a lot of people would like them." Atticus suggested.

"I don't know, they're kind of strange..." Cherry said as she wrote as much as she could and remember until their ride would be there.

"They can't be that strange." Atticus said.

"Remember who you're dealing with..." Cherry rolled her eyes slightly, she then finished this one and was about to close her notebook.

"Could I maybe read one?" Atticus asked.

"Uhh... Okay." Cherry shrugged, she turned to an earlier one about her family having to work together to save their house after losing all their money during Christmas vacation.

"Wow, this one seems interesting." Atticus said.

"I think I was under stress in that one..." Cherry shrugged.

"What's it say?" Patch asked.

Atticus read it to him, it sounded more and more like an actual story than a simple dream no one would even remember having.

"You dreamed that up?" Patch was impressed with Cherry's imagination.

"And more." Cherry said, taking the book once Atticus was done with it.

"Wow, your dreams sound more like stories." Atticus said.

"It's probably because I'm an author..." Cherry shrugged.

A horn honked outside the house.

"Guess that's for us, come along then." Cherry told Atticus and Patch.

They all went outside and there was a travelling bus waiting for them.

"Cherry Butler?" the driver asked.

"That's me." Cherry replied.

The driver shook her hand. "Congratulations, climb aboard."

Cherry grabbed her bags and went on to take a seat. Atticus and Patch joined her after grabbing his bag.

"Get comfortable, this might take a while." the driver told the kids.

Cherry went to a window seat and waved to her parents who waved back to her as she was going to Las Vegas for the first time.

"Las Vegas, here we come!" Atticus and Patch cheered.

The driver closed the doors and drove off to take them to Nevada.

"Oh, I can't wait to get there." Patch said.

Cherry took out her headphones and music player to make the trip go by fast by with a nap, daydreaming abotu Penn and Teller while Atticus and Patch were just too excited to go to nap. Patch stuck his head out the window like all dogs did when traveling in a car.

"What's so fun about that anyway?" Atticus asked, he had the chance to finally find out while everyone else were left in the dark to wonder that about their dogs.

"I don't know, but it makes me feel like a free dog." Patch replied as he dangled his tongue out, enjoying the breezy wind from the passing bus.

"Hmm, maybe I should try it to know of how it feels." Atticus said.

Patch shrugged and kept doing it. Atticus decided to join him just to see what the big deal was. 

"Well?" Patch asked as he instinctively enjoyed this, being a dog and all.

"Wow, you're right, this is fun, nothing could possibly ruin this trip." Atticus said while enjoying the experience.

Patch laughed as they kept riding along. Cherry hummed in her little nap, she had the Lift Off song on her music player and it made her dream about meeting the magicians themselves.

The bus ride was rather long and the sun was nearly setting by the time they got to Las Vegas, which made it look more exciting at night than it did in the day.

"This is so much fun!" Patch cheered before howling.


	4. Chapter 4

The bus stopped in front of a hotel where two men were and the shorter one carried a sign that had Cherry's name on it.

"Thanks for the ride..." Cherry tiredly told the driver as she got herself sorted out.

"No problem, I hope you all have a wonderful time." the driver told them, allowing them to get off to start their new life changing experience.

"I'm sure we will, sir." Atticus said.

Once they were all off, the bus doors closed and they drove off.

"Now, where to find those two...?" Cherry looked around.

"Excuse me," a loud, booming voice came behind them, the three turned to see a large man with curly black hair tied in a low ponytail with roundish glasses, next to him was a caramel colored haired man who looked quite tiny compared to the other men. "Which one of you is Cherry Butler?"

"That's me," Cherry stepped forward, able to shake his hand. "I brought friends with me, I hope that's okay."

"That's fine," the bigger man smiled. "For those who don't know, my name is Penn Jilette, this is my partner, Teller, we're Penn and Teller."

The tiny man, Teller, gave a small wave and friendly smile, not talking to them.

"We kind of guessed that." Atticus said.

Patch nodded, agreeing.

"Welcome to Las Vegas," Penn smiled. "We heard you guys were here once to talk with Dusty Tails to find the Blue Monkey diamond."

"You know about that?" Cherry was amazed.

Teller nodded to confirm that.

"We were just on our way to a show just as you left," Penn explained. "Dusty told us everything."

"Cool." Atticus said.

Cherry was surprised, the two biggest celebrities in her life had heard about her and her adventures.

"You guys look hungry," Penn observed, then smiled friendly. "How about some McDonald's on us?"

"Oh, Mr. Jilette, we wouldn't want to impose..." Cherry spoke politely to him.

"We insist, and please, call me Penn." the magician wasn't one for formality.

Cherry smiled. "Okay, Penn."

"McDonald's sure sounds great." Atticus said.

Patch even wanted some, provided he gets burgers without buns.

"Lead the way." Cherry asked the magicians.

"Teller?" Penn turned to his partner.

Teller put his fingers in his mouth to whistle, then raised his right hand. As if on cue, a limo drove down the streets, making Penn and Teller go to it.

"Take their bags and take us to McDonald's." Penn told the chauffeur.

The chauffeur nodded, then did as he said, opening the door for them all.

'Wow, this might be relaxing.' Patch thought to himself.

The chauffeur shut the door after they sat down comfortably and they were now driving off deeper and further into Las Vegas.

"I can't believe this is really happening..." Cherry said calmly to the two magicians. "I watch you guys online all the time. I've always wanted to see a show of yours."

Teller gave a grateful smile, he then decided to entertain the kids and their dog with popular card tricks and shuffled a deck, showing it in Atticus's face, then looked away from the deck of cards.

"Pick a card." Penn told Atticus.

Atticus then picks a card in the middle.

"Show it to everyone." Penn said, then hiding his face.

Atticus showed the others the card, it was the three of clubs. 

"Show it to everyone?" Penn asked if he did.

"Yeah." Atticus replied.

"Put it back." Penn then told him to.

Atticus did as told and then Teller shuffled the cards.

'This should be interesting.' Patch thought.

"Now, you shuffle the deck." Penn said as Teller gave him the deck of cards back.

Atticus took them and shuffled them. "How many times?"

"As much as you would like." Penn informed.

Atticus shuffled four times and finished.

"Pick the top card." Penn told him then.

Atticus picked the top card, it had been the three of clubs and he looked shocked.

"Is that your card?" Penn asked with a knowing grin.

"Y-Yes, it is." Atticus said before his eyes glowed, telling that he was now going to have a vision.

Penn laughed and he collected the cards from Teller, not aware of Atticus's visions. Teller seemed to notice though, he gave a glance to the boy.

Atticus now seemed to be somewhere else. "Where.... Where am I?" he asked.

So far, all there was around him was darkness.  There were cliche magician props around though with playing cards, magic wands, and top hats.

"What's this all about?" Atticus asked. "Is something going to happen?"

There came a vision about two evil looking magicians who were becoming more and more successful while the two, Penn and Teller, were being run out of town with the people of Las Vegas who had torches, pitchforks, and nooses. 

"Guys, what's happening?" Atticus called to them.

They didn't answer him, they just kept running, soon the crowd over ran them being influenced by the evil magicians and there were tombstones marked for the magical comedy duo as evil magic ran over their humorous and whimsical magic.

"No way. No, no, no! I have to stop this vision from happening." Atticus said.

"Is your friend okay?" Penn asked Cherry.

"I think so..." Cherry waved her hand in front of his face.

Teller actually looked more thoughtful with his concerns, but as usual, he said nothing.

"How do I stop this vision from happening?" Atticus asked.

A giant rabbit hopped up next to Atticus, it alarmed him at first due to the size. 

"Nice bunny..." Atticus greeted nervously.

The rabbit had a vision of Vanellope von Schweetz on the rabbit's back.

"Vanellope!?" Atticus was really surprised to see her.

"Hey-o!" Vanellope greeted, she took out two wands, one of them looked like the magic wand that he had in the video game world when he and Cherry helped Ralph destroy Turbo from the game world forever. She tossed the wands to him, having his and Cherry's name on them.

"What do I do with this?" Atticus asked her.

"You gotta use 'em to destroy Stinkbomb and Rot!" Vanellope pointed to the evil magicians.

"And if we destroy them, then this vision won't become a reality?" Atticus asked.

"Correct..." Vanellope nodded. "Unfortunately, you'll have to find the wands yourselves, but I think there's a magic shop a few miles away from a place called The Slammer. I'm sure if you're with the fat guy and the munchkin dude, they'll let you have 'em for free."

"Thanks, Vanellope," Atticus sounded grateful. "I guess me, Cherry, and Patch got another adventure. Do you know when the evil magicians will strike?"

"Sorry, I don't really know," Vanellope shrugged. "I'd keep a close eye though... I wish ya guys lots of luck and I really miss you guys. Litwak's doesn't feel the same without ya."

"We'll visit as soon as we can." Atticus said.

Vanellope waved and suddenly everything blurred.

"HEY, KID!" Penn suddenly shouted.

Atticus jolted a little, then blinked to him. "Don't do that..."

"Sorry, you just froze, we thought you were having a seizure or something." Penn replied.

"No, I-I had a vision." Atticus said.

"Oh, no, then does this mean...?" Patch asked.

"Yep, this means we're on yet another adventure." Atticus said to his Dalmatian pup.

"Oh, my..." Patch was worried about this.

"A vision?" Penn snorted in disbelief. "Psychics aren't real... Right, Teller?"

"Hmm..." Teller kept a close eye on Atticus.

Soon, the limo stopped at McDonald's, they decided to eat in the car so they wouldn't be harassed by fans.

"I had a vision and where, well, I don't think you two would like to hear what it was." Atticus said, rubbing his right arm.

"Right, right..." Penn still didn't believe Atticus. 

Teller looked interested, but he leaned back to look casual.

"Atticus, forgive Penn, but he doesn't believe in a lot of superstition and fictional things like that," Cherry whispered apologetically to her friend. "He won't believe it unless he sees it..."

"I wish he could see it." Atticus whispered back.

The driver came back with their chicken sandwiches and cheeseburgers with fries and sodas like they ordered. Patch had bunless burgers, just the way he and any other dog liked it.

"Careful not to make a mess." Penn advised them as he unwrapped his quarter pounder.

"We won't." Atticus said.

Teller smiled to Patch and gave him some of his fries. He hadn't been that hungry.

"So, are we staying at a hotel?" Cherry asked.

"You'll actually stay in The Slammer with us." Penn explained as he bit into his greasy sandwich. 

"The Slammer?" Atticus asked.

"Don't be scared, kid," Penn laughed with his mouth full. "That's just my home around here that I stay in with Teller than a regular hotel during our visits. We have more privacy that way."

"Um, by any chance, are there any magic wands there?" Atticus asked.

"Just ours..." Penn said as he licked his fingers clean from the juices and grease from his burger, he ate it rather quickly.

Teller glanced to him, then back at the three guests with them.

Cherry finished one her sandwiches, but would save the other for later. "Thanks for the dinner."

"No problem," Penn smiled once they finished, then took the phone in the backseat. "Move it or lose it!"

The car then started back up and drove them. Teller gathered their trash and threw it in the garbage after the window was lowered there and they kept driving until they got to the Slammer.

'Oh, that food was so delicious.' Patch thought while lying on his side.

Teller smiled, he really liked Patch so far.

"Well, I guess fast food is good for animals..." Penn laughed a little. "Aren't you gonna eat your other chicken sandwich?" he reached for Cherry's uneaten sandwich.

"Mine..." Cherry took it from him, going to save it.

"Um, she's going to save it for later." Atticus said.

"Eh, suit yourself..." Penn backed off then. 

"I thought he was trying to lose weight..." Cherry looked to Teller.

"I am!" Penn defended. "Eventually..."

Teller rolled his eyes at that. Patch nuzzled up to Teller, liking him more then Penn. Teller had a small giggle, hugging Patch back. 

"You seem really nice." Patch said to Teller.

Teller looked to Atticus.

"You can hold him if you want." Atticus allowed.

Teller smiled and held Patch, finding him adorable and a lot of fun. Atticus didn't seem to mind Teller, finding him more friendly than Penn. Penn took a look at the time, then took out his tablet.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, the limo stopped and the two magicians welcomed their guests to The Slammer.

"Welcome to the Slammer," Penn introduced. "My home away from home. I hope you guys don't mind sharing a room, we certinatly don't."

The Slammer looked very exotic and expensive, it looked like three beach houses in one complete with an enormous pool and an excellent view over Nevada. Penn took out the keys and let everyone inside as Teller carried Patch in his arms.

'Hopefully it's not scary.' Patch thought.

Penn took them upstairs with his tablet in his arm and led them to the guest bedroom and opened it, showing it had very large space with two king sized beds with a mini fridge stocked with all sorts of snacks with telephone and a huge screen TV. "You guys will stay in here..." he told Cherry and Atticus. 

Cherry went to one of the windows and saw a very exotic and fantastic view over the city. "Wow..." she was amazed.

"Only the best for our contest winner." Penn smiled a little. 

Teller set Patch down on the floor to let him explore. Patch seemed to look all around the place and then noticed two magic wands that didn't seem to be Penn's or Teller's.

"We'll be on the other side if you need anything," Penn told them before going off with Teller. "I also hope you guys don't mind, but we have rehearsal tomorrow after lunch, you're welcome to come join us. I gotta make a personal call..." he then took out his tablet and walked off.

Teller shook his head at Penn, then followed him to let their guests get settled in. Patch then brought out two wands that looked exactly the two wands that Atticus saw in his vision. 

"These must be the wands Vanellope told me about..." Atticus picked one up.

Cherry was lying down on the bed, looking like she could fall asleep right now, but Patch climbed onto her stomach with the other wand. "Oh, you wanna play fetch?" she asked, not really seeing what it was.

"No, it's a wand and it's for you." Patch said after placing the other wand down next to her.

"A wand for me?" Cherry sounded confused, but she took a look at it. "Hey Atticus, this kinda looks like the wand you had when we ended up in Game Central Station."

"That one's for you," Atticus said before showing his wand. "And this one's mine."

Cherry sat up a little better and looked at the wand, wondering what to do with it.

"Was this in the vision?" Patch asked Atticus.

"Yeah, but it seems a little too quiet so far..." Atticus looked a little concerned. "We better check on the guys."

Teller was looking for the news while Penn was doing an audio call on his tablet as the kids decided to check on them, Teller went to the door once he heard knocks and gave a smile and wave to them.

"Excuse us, we just wanted to see if you guys were okay." Cherry said to him.

Teller gave an 'A-Okay' symbol with his fingers while Penn was making a private call.

"Teller, can you please tell us of why you don't talk much?" Atticus asked.

Teller looked to him, a little anxiously.

"He doesn't talk to anyone but Penn," Cherry explained since she knew. "He usually stays silent for his act."

Teller nodded to confirm that.

"Oh, okay." Atticus said.

Teller looked to them apologetically. Patch began to nuzzle up to Teller. Teller smiled, he bent down and pet Patch a little closer. 

"This guy seems like a shy person, I think." Patch said in his mind.

Teller gently pet Patch with a smile.

"Okay, I need to go now, but we'll talk again soon, okay?" Penn asked as he was on his tablet. "Okay, talk to you later... Bye..." he then pushed one button, closing his tablet and setting it on the nightstand next to him and gasped slightly. "Oh, I didn't know you were all there!"

"Sorry, Penn..." Cherry said to him.

Penn rushed over to Teller. "Why didn't you tell me they were standing right here?"

Teller whispered something into the larger man's ear.

"Smart aleck..." Penn grumbled under his breath.

Teller innocently smiled then.

'They seem like best friends.' Patch thought.

"We were just about to watch the news before we head to bed." Penn said to them.

Teller turned their bedroom television to the news and there were reports of two new magicians named Stinkbomb and Rot. This caught Atticus's attention since he remembered Vanellope warning him about those two. Penn just scoffed as the news reports mentioned how the new duo were much better magicians than him and Teller.

"Th-Those two were in my vision as well." Atticus said.

"Shh!" Penn shushed him, he really wanted to hear this.

'I've got to prove that my vision is true, but the way to do that is to tell them what I saw in my vision.' Atticus thought to himself.

Penn and Teller paid close attention to the news story. Atticus, Cherry, and Patch paid close attention to the news story as well. The news story mentioned the bad magicians and how they were going to drive Penn and Teller out of business.

Penn snorted in more disbelief, being the man he was. "Ridiculous!" he snapped to the television. "Everybody knows we're the most successful and influential magicians of all time, even more than Harry Houdini!"

Teller nodded in firm agreement.

'Okay, maybe now isn't a good time.' Atticus thought.

"Can you guys believe that?" Penn looked back at the kids, then snorted at the television. "Stupid idiots..."

The news story continued with more reports about the magicians called Stinkbomb and Rot, but then Teller turned off the television after he and Penn had heard enough.

"We better see these bozos before we practice tomorrow." Penn said to his partner.

Teller nodded in agreement.

"Y-Yeah, I mean, come on, how great, I mean, good could they be?" Atticus asked.

"You guys are awesome!" Cherry helped encourage.

Patch came onto Teller's lap and licked his face for support. Teller smiled and patted the puppy on the head, he really loved the dog and had always wanted his own pet.

"Those guys don't know who they're messin' with," Penn stood up, looking serious and determined. "You mess with one of us, you mess with both of us!" he then pounded his fist into his hand. 

"Easy..." Cherry got nervous, she had never seen Penn this aggressive.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"I just can't stand people who think they're better than me..." Penn clenched his teeth. "Let's see them eat fire like a gentleman, let's see them stuff Teller in a garbage bag with helium, let's see them shoot a bullet into Teller's mouth, let's see them use Teller as--"

Patch looked concerned for Teller's well-being, it sounded like he was the guinea pig in their magic tricks.

"Sounds like you've been using Teller as a guinea pig." Atticus said.

"Well, it's not like he can say no..." Penn joked.

Teller gave him a glance for that.

"Well you never do!" Penn retorted, he seemed to communicate with Teller by his facial expressions when around other people. 

Teller merely gave a shrug and an inaudible sigh.

"That's just their act." Cherry said to Atticus.

"If you say so." Atticus said.

"Aww... He's fine..." Penn patted Teller on the head, then pinched the older man's cheek. "He'd tell me if there was a problem, wouldn't ya, Teller?"

Teller looked a little annoyed with Penn's teasing like he finally had enough.

"See?" Penn smiled. "He's fine... He may not be my best friend, but we've been together for a long time."

"Then why doesn't it look like he's fine?" Atticus asked.

"He just always looks like that..." Penn nudged Teller.

Teller glared to the younger, bigger man, and bit his finger.

"OW!" Penn grunted. "H-He bit me... That's not in rehearsal!"

Teller glared at him, folding his arms and turned away from him.

"Teller... Come on, you know I'm kidding..." Penn coaxed. "Teller... Come on... We've been doing this for decades... Teller!"

Teller didn't answer, he looked very angry.

"Teller, he's just kidding!" Cherry tried to fix this before the magical duo would fight. "He's always been just kidding!"

"But it kind of has been looking like Penn has been using Teller as a guinea pig and has been being a bully then a friend, even Patch can see that." Atticus said.

Patch nods, agreeing with his owner and friend.

"It's just jokes..." Cherry seemed to be siding with Penn.

"Exactly," Penn agreed with her. "Besides, he doesn't mind."

Teller looked very angry right now and stood up, then walked out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Penn glared at him. "Teller, get back here, you'll never survive without me!"

Teller firmly looked at him, then went out the front door, slamming it and walked off to the local bar.

"Sounds like he isn't going to listen to you." Atticus said.

"He'll be back..." Penn folded his arms.

"I don't know, he seemed really steamed." Atticus said.

Penn scoffed. "Spoiled brat..."

"Well, you were a little mean to him..." Atticus pointed out.

"I am never mean to him," Penn looked back at the boy. "He's always been the subject for our tricks like that."

"Maybe once in a while you could let him do it to you?" Atticus suggested.

"Are you questioning my leadership!?" Penn glanced at him.

"S-Stay calm, sir..." Cherry tried to calm down the younger, but bigger magician.

Patch seemed to somehow open the door and follow after Teller, worried about him.

"Hey, get back here, puppy!" Penn called.

Patch glanced to him, then continued to go after Teller.

"I better go with him..." Atticus followed his puppy.

"What's with them?" Penn looked to Cherry.

"Well, Penn..." Cherry rubbed her arm, nervously shuffling her foot in the floor. "You can be a little crazy... You're real big... And loud... But I respect you..." She seemed to be the only one right now on his side, she was really hoping that this little incident wouldn't break up the two magicians she grew extremely fond of over the summer.


	6. Chapter 6

'I hope Teller didn't go too far.' Patch thought to himself.

Teller was seen going to a tavern with bright and glittering lights like any other casino in Vegas, he took a few dollars out of his wallet and was on his way in. He then heard soft whining and looked back, then bent down to see the puppy. He looked curious, as if to ask him what he was doing way out here without his owner so late?

"Teller, me, and Patch, well, we were worried about you." Atticus said.

Teller looked to him after petting the Dalmatian puppy, looking quizzical when Atticus said that they were worried about him, almost as if no one has worried about him before. He gave a friendly smile though.

Patch began to lick Teller and then something remarkable happened. "Teller, can you tell us of how you truly feel when you do the acts with Penn?" He asked.

Teller looked to them, frowning still.

"It's okay, you can talk to us." Patch said to the silent man.

Teller's eyes widened, he rubbed the inside of his ear, looked at Patch again, then looked to Atticus.

"Yes, he talked," Atticus understood Teller's bewilderment. "Cherry and I can both talk to animals... Lots of members of my family can too, especially on my mother's side."

"Yeah, so it's okay to be surprised to hear me talk." Patch said.

Teller managed to get over it and he smiled.

"So tell us about Penn?" Atticus prompted.

Teller looked to them, he was sure he could trust them, being a boy and his dog, but he wasn't too sure.

"You can trust us, Teller, we're friends now, right?" Patch asked.

Teller looked to them, he cleared his throat a little. "Yes, I suppose you can..." he finally spoke, revealing he had a very relaxing and intelligent sounding voice.

"So, um, Teller, can you tell us of how you feel about the acts you and Penn do?" Patch asked.

"Well, not too bad I guess..." Teller rubbed his arm a little. "He usually makes me the subject of the tricks though."

"What do you mean?" Patch asked.

"Usually, I'm the victim while Penn does the tricks." Teller explained.

"Yikes, well don't you ever do any tricks while he's the victim?" Atticus asked.

"Not really..." Teller twiddled his thumbs.

"Why?"Atticus and Patch asked.

"Because..." Teller shrugged, he never really thought about why before. "Maybe he'll apologize to me..."

Meanwhile...

"APOLOGIZE TO TELLER!?" Penn glanced at Cherry since she was in the room with him. "He should apologize to me!"

"Penn, you're kinda mean to him..." Cherry was hoping he wouldn't be mad with her now. "I know you're just kidding, but some people take jokes a little personally..."

"But they are just jokes!" Penn retorted.

"Umm... Well..." Cherry got more and more nervous the more Penn yelled to her. "Maybe you could stop just a little...?" she then suggested.

"Just a little? I guess I could try." Penn said.

"There... Now is that so hard, hmm?" Cherry smiled to him.

Penn looked to her, a little evil look in his eye, then he pointed to her. "You're gonna help me."

"What...?" Cherry's eyes widened slightly.

"You heard me." Penn said.

"Uhh..." Cherry grew nervous.

Penn wrapped his arm around her. "Who needs Teller?" he went on a little delusional rant. "Maybe it's time I had a new partner..."

"Penn, I'm highly inexperienced with magic..." Cherry reminded him.

"Ah, you'll learn..." Penn shrugged that off. 

"You're scaring me..." Cherry looked back at him.

This was a side of Penn that Cherry had never seen before.

Back with Atticus, Patch, and Teller, the silent magician was having some soda with them to drown his sorrows and troubles with working with Penn, this made Teller laugh out loud into a giggle fit in which no one else had really seen before.

"What's so funny?" Patch asked, curiously.

"I don't know..." Teller said, calming down, but still had a healthy and happy smile.

"Well, it's great to see you smile." Atticus said.

"Thank you..." Teller smiled to them.

Patch smiled, he was glad to have Teller cheer up.

"You know, I've been thinking..." Teller looked to them. "Penn and I don't really have anything in common, but magic... Maybe... Maybe we should just cancel our Las Vegas show and give up on our magic act all together."

"No, no, please don't, it would just break the hearts of all your fans, including Cherry," Atticus said. "But you do need to watch out for those two magicians we saw on the news."

"Well... I'm not talking to Penn until later..." Teller folded his arms a little.

"Understood... Just wait until you clear your head..." Patch suggested.

"Thanks, buddy..." Teller mumbled slurry as he drank more soda.

'I just hope that Penn doesn't do anything that won't make this work.' Atticus thought to himself.

A while later, Teller walked back to the Slammer with Atticus and Patch once he got himself sorted out.

Cherry walked side by side with Penn then.

"Penn/Teller..." the two magicians noticed each other.

"Uhh... Listen, I have something to say..." Penn spoke up.

"That's funny, I have something to say too." Teller added.

'Maybe Penn is here to apologize.' Patch thought to himself.

The two magicians looked to each other. Teller looked to the kids, then came closer to Penn and whispered to him. Penn looked back and quietly talked with him. Cherry bit her lip, she hoped that this wasn't going to get ugly.

"They sure seem to be talking quietly." Patch said.

"That's how they communicate with each other..." Cherry told the boys.

Penn and Teller finished their conversation and looked back with smiles.

"We'll make up on one condition," Penn said to the kids. "You three are gonna be apart of our act and you help us against those evil magicians!"

"Yes, sir! We will help in anyway that we can." Atticus said.

"Even if we don't know about magic..." Cherry added.

"Good," Penn smiled. "Teller, I'm sorry, if there's anything I can do to make up for this, just let me know..."

Teller looked thoughtful a moment, then smiled rather evilly to him.

"Uhh... Teller?" Penn looked nervous. "I don't like that look in your eye... What are you thinking?"

Teller smirked, then put his finger to his lips and 'zipped' them shut.

"Ooh, looks like it's his little secret." Patch said.

Penn growled. "I oughta kill you!" 

Teller smirked and whistled innocently.

"Anyway, we better get back to the Slammer," Penn told them. "It's really late and you all look exhausted."

They all returned back to Penn's Las Vegas home and they got some rest, instantly falling asleep due to their long and weary travel.

"Man, today sure has been an interesting one." Patch said before going to sleep. However, as he got settled, he heard a familiar bark.

Patch's ears pricked up, he went out the open door that showed a view over Vegas in the patio. He barked back, though not too loud to wake anyone else up. 

"Patch, are you there?" Colette's voice was heard.

Patch smiled eagerly once he realized who it was. "Yes, I'm fine!"

"I just wanted to see if you made it there safely." Colette replied.

"Well, I've arrived here safely." Patch said.

"I hoped so..." Colette smiled. "Anyway, I don't want to take up too much of your time, Mom and Dad said I could stay up a little longer to check in with you."

"Cool, that was nice of them." Patch said.

Patch and Colette talked for less than half an hour, Patch apologized but he had to get to bed, he was very exhausted. "Sorry, Collie... I'll talk to you again later, okay?"

"Sure, Patch..." Colette sounded a little sad, but there was always tomorrow. "Have a good night, okay?"

"Okay, have a good night, Colette." Patch said.

"Good night." Colette repeated, then 'hung up'.

Patch yawned heavily and went back inside to catch up on some sleep himself. He would need all the rest he could get for this adventure. All slept well, but it would not last as Stinkbomb and Rot were plotting against the legendary Penn and Teller. The next day was going to be the start of the adventure.


	7. Chapter 7

Teller made breakfast for everyone, he was in the kitchen with a chef's hat and making eggs, bacon, and more for anyone who wanted some while Penn sat at the nook with the others.

"Penn, do you ever bring Emily, Zolten, and Moxie here?" Cherry asked.

"Sometimes, but this is more of where I can stay with Teller without fans breaking down the hotel we might be staying in," Penn smiled. "Usually when we wanna get together though, he'll come with me and the kids love him. They call him 'Uncle Teller'."

Patch caught the scent of breakfast and decided to follow it to the kitchen. Teller made extra meat since Patch would probably want some breakfast too and he flipped pancakes high off his spatula, like a true and pro chef.

'Mm, breakfast.' Patch thought to himself as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Pupppy." Penn looked to the hungry Dalmatian pup.

Patch simply barked at him with a smile. Penn pet the puppy, a little more pleasant to be around now. Patch even started to nuzzle up to him.

"Aww..." Penn hugged the puppy.

"I knew you were just a big and cuddly teddy bear." Cherry giggled to him.

Penn glanced at her. "You wanna make me mad? Let's dance right now!" he stood up.

"Sit down." Cherry told him.

"Okay!" Penn sat right back down then.

"Good choice." Patch said.

Teller flipped the last pancake, but it went too far and it splatted onto Penn's head.

This made everyone laugh, Penn grumbled and slipped it off with an amused smile. "I guess this one's on me." he then joked.

Teller smiled, then came to everyone with a plate of the breakfast foods he had cooked for them. Patch began to look hungry as he was wanting to have some of the food. Teller took some of the meatier foods, took out a bowl and put them on the floor for Patch to eat.

"Thanks, Teller!" Patch smiled to him and ate up the food, happily.

Teller gave a small salute and walked off to serve Penn, Cherry, and Atticus now.

"Can't wait to taste Teller's cooking." Atticus said.

Teller raised a glass of apple juice.

"Cheers!" Penn called, clinking glasses with their guests.

They all then ate their breakfast, very much enjoying it. Teller wiped his forehead with his apron from all the kitchen heat, but smiled once he saw everyone liked his food.

"Wow, Teller, your cooking is amazing." Atticus said.

Teller smiled and bowed to them, then sat down to join them.

"I didn't know you cooked." Cherry said to the man.

"Guess there are some things we don't know about them." Atticus said.

Patch slowed down once he got the food he wanted, but still ate more.

"After breakfast, we're gonna take you guys backstage with us and you can see where the magic happens." Penn told them as he ate his food.

Cherry looked very excited about the sound of that plan.

"Cool." Atticus said.

Atticus, Patch, and Teller seemed to eat quietly while Cherry seemed to talk with Penn, a lot more than she would normally talk with someone.

'Wow, Cherry seems a whole lot more talkative then she ever is.' Atticus thought while eating.

Cherry kept going on and on.

"You talk too much..." Penn commented with a small smile as he rested his hand under his cheek.

"Yes, I--" Cherry was about to continue, but she then realized what he said and stopped herself.

"Trust me, this is the longest that she has ever talked to anyone else." Atticus said.

"Really?" Penn looked to him.

"Really." Atticus said.

Patch simply nodded to confirm it.

"I never would've guessed." Penn laughed a little.

Teller rolled his eyes, but quietly ate with them until they were done.

After about few minutes they were all done with breakfast. Teller took up their plates and went to wash them.

"Oh, Teller, if you cooked as good as my wife, I'd actually marry you." Penn leaned back in his chair to let his food digest.

Teller wiped his forehead in relief then as a joke, then continued to wash up the dishes.

"Oh, I can't wait to see what the backstage looks like." Patch said, excitedly.

"Me neither." Atticus smiled to his puppy.

"Oh, please tell me you guys are gonna do Lift Off of Love!" Cherry begged. "That's my favorite trick!"

"We'll see what we can do." Penn smiled to her.

Patch was so excited that he had forgotten about his strength as his tail began to wag on the ground, causing the whole place to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Penn yelled, ducking under the table.

Teller yelped and rushed to duck under a table too. Cherry saw Patch was wagging his tail and held it to make the shaking stop. And the shaking did stop as soon as Patch's tail stopped wagging.

"TELLER, SHIELD ME WITH YOUR FOREHEAD!" Penn cried out.

Teller walked over once he noticed the shaking stopped and looked down at him.

"Oh, hello..." Penn smiled innocently and nervously.

Teller rolled his eyes and helped his partner up.

"Uh-Oh, I forgot about my strength, sorry about that." Patch said.

Teller looked curious. The puppy had super strength?

"I do too." Atticus said to the silent magician.

"Fascinating..." Teller whispered in amazement.

"Uh-huh..." Penn thought Atticus was making up stories again. "What's next, you saw an alien UFO with your own eyes?" he then laughed in disbelief.

"Penn, be nice..." Cherry scolded him.

"You don't believe me, fine, then I'll prove it." Atticus said.

Penn rolled his eyes. "Why not? There's people who believe in a man in the sky..."

Atticus shocked him by lifting him up and off the ground with just one hand.

Penn's eyes were wide, but he then narrowed them a little. "NEVER... DO that... AGAIN..."

"Okay." Atticus agreed with him.

Teller hid a chuckle, he found it amusing someone did that to Penn. Atticus then set Penn back on the ground. 

Penn dusted himself clean and folded his arms. "If Zolten does that to me, he's grounded for the rest of his life!"

"Is Zolten strong as Hercules as well?" Patch asked curiously.

"Doubt it..." Penn glanced away, then looked back. "THAT DOG JUST TALKED!"

"Oh, boy, now you've done it..." Teller muttered.

"I need to step outside a minute..." Penn walked off, putting his hand to his head.

"Oops, sorry." Patch said.

Teller glanced back at his partner, then to the children. "Sorry about him... He's such a pain sometimes."

"It's okay I just wish I hadn't spoken, so then, I wouldn't have startled him." Patch said.

"It's just how he is..." Teller folded his arms. "We had a documentary series about how beliefs that people believe in are kinda dumb and prove to people that that's all they are. That's why he didn't believe Atticus when he said he had a psychic vision."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"So, forgive him," Teller said then. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I suppose we can." Patch shrugged.

Teller looked to Cherry. "You don't talk much to me..."

"Forgive me, Teller, you just never really talk to anyone besides Penn, it's just hard to get used to hearing your voice sometimes." Cherry explained.

"I guess that makes sense." Patch said.

"Oh, it's okay, I get used to it," Teller smiled. "I've always been interested in other magic than just pulling rabbits out of hats or asking people to pick a card. Sometimes in the supernatural world too like vampires, ghosts, witches..."

"We've experienced a real ghost of a real witch once, as well as an evil author, who was the witch's ghost's descendant, making him a warlock." Atticus said.

"Really?" Teller sounded astounded.

"Yeah, I have the book, but I have it locked up in my closet at home so there can be no more danger." Cherry informed.

"Fascinating..." Teller was intrigued by the two.

"Yeah because if we were to open it up and release them both, then the world would be in huge trouble." Atticus said.

"Well, that's good to know..." Teller nodded to them. "Let's hope he never gets out."

Penn came back inside. "Alright, I'm good now... So, who's ready for a little magic?" he smiled to the kids, putting his hands together.


	8. Chapter 8

They were then in the limo again and on their way to a Vegas casino and theater where Penn and Teller's show would be.

'Hopefully we won't see the two evil magicians at the theater.' Patch thought.

They went back in the limo. On the way to the theater, Penn pointed out special features to the kids. Cherry took out her phone and took various pictures. Everything seemed interesting to Atticus and Patch. 

"Selfie!" Cherry called, after she went to a window, she then got between the two magicians, wrapped her arms around them and took a group picture with them.

"Cool, selfie, whatever that is." Patch said.

"It's when people take a picture of themselves on their cell phones..." Atticus rolled his eyes. "I thought you were above that, Cherry..."

Cherry didn't answer to that, she was posting the picture on her Facebook now.

"I guess being with two famous magicians that you're a fan of can do that to ya." Patch said.

"I guess..." Atticus shrugged. "I still remember when we met Mystery Inc for the first time."

"Oh, do tell..." Penn actually sounded interested.

"Yes, please, tell us." Teller said.

"It's kind of a funny story," Atticus chuckled a little. "We were going to Cherry's mother's old hometown where her old friend was going to visit."

"Yeah..." Cherry rolled her eyes about that unpleasant memory. "We also met the Hex Girls."

"My kids like those girls." Penn smiled softly.

"My cousin is one of the members of the Hex Girls." Atticus said.

"Which one?" Penn asked.

"Thorn." Atticus replied.

"Oh, she's cute..." Penn smirked slightly.

"Don't even think about it." Atticus said.

"Hey, I'm married, ya know..." Penn glanced back at him.

"Watch your back..." Atticus folded his arms seriously.

"Seriously though, witches?" Penn rolled his eyes a little. "What's next, a world where there's talking and singing colorful horses who use friendship as magic?"

"Yes, actually, there is." Patch said.

Penn coughed a little, then wiped his mouth as he put his can down. "Oh, sorry... I just snorted some soda out my nose." 

Teller sighed for his partner's nay-saying ways.

"How much do you not believe in?" Patch asked.

"I've seen a lot, pooch," Penn leaned back. "We even proved Ouija boards don't work."

Teller nodded, he remembered that.

"Cool." Patch said.

"The things people believe in, huh, buddy?" Penn nudged his partner.

"Hmm..." Teller merely hummed, not wanting to reveal his beliefs to his partner, knowing how Penn could be sometimes.

"Can you teach us some magic?" Atticus asked.

"I can't say it'll be easy for you to follow, but we'll show you some of our tricks." Penn smiled to him.

The limo dropped them off and they were taken backstage.

"Well, here we are..." Penn introduced.

"Wow..." Cherry whispered in awestruck, it looked like a normal backstage, but this was Penn and Teller's backstage, which wowed her in ways nothing else possibly could.

"Cool." Atticus said.

Cherry smiled as she looked around and saw props she recognized instantly. Teller walked ahead of the boys and walked over to make sure Cherry wouldn't break something. Penn saw the buffet tables were all set up and he opened them to show the food they would eat for a lunch break.

"Mmmm..." Patch said while looking at the food.

"Now, why don't we get started?" Penn suggested as he took out a drumstick and bit into it instantly.

"Don't mind if I do." Patch said before going towards the food.

However, just as things seemed normal, there came two European men in ridiculous costumes that showed a lot of flesh, one was blonde and the other was brunette with a beard and mustache. 

"Vell, vhat do ve have here, Rot?" the blonde asked the brunette.

"I don't know, Stinkbomb, could it be competition?" the brunette asked back.

Penn and Teller saw the two and glared at them.

"You guys are just wannabes!" Cherry sounded protective of Penn and Teller.

"Yeah, wannabes." Patch said while eating the food.

"Ve are not vannabes, ve are original!" Rot insisted.

"Ja, very!" Stinkbomb added.

Penn then suddenly sneezed. "Oh, I'm sorry... I'm allergic to--" he then realized that there were children with him, so he changed what he was going to say. "I don't talk to trash, I take it out!"

"Huh?" Patch said out of confusion.

The rival magicians just laughed. 

"Do you use vhite tigers like ve do?" Rot poked him in the chest.

Penn looked to him, then to Teller.

'NO!' Teller mouthed, if he talked often, that would have been a shout.

"A white tiger?" Patch asked.

Stinkbomb and Rot snapped their fingers and a couple of white tigers came on their cue.

"WHOA!" Penn backed up against Teller.

Teller held him, looking slightly scared of the tigers.

"Wow." Atticus said.

Patch growled at the tigers to make him back off. The white tigers seemed as nasty and aggressive as their trainers and roared back in his face. Patch actually whimpered and hid behind Atticus.

"You two are nothing compared to us..." Penn sneered at his and Teller's rivals.

"Ve'll see vhen your show has no audience tonight." the other magicians laughed in mockery and walked off.

"Don't listen to them, you guys," Cherry said to the magicians. "We're here for ya."

"Well, that's a plus..." Penn said as he filled his one plate with piles of food.

"Th-Those white tigers surprised me." Patch said.

Teller cooed and comforted the puppy. Patch smiled, giving him a small puppy hug.

"Don't you have enough food?" Cherry asked the bigger magician.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I HAD ENOUGH!" Penn snapped as he continued to put more food on his plate, a little more than he normally would.

"Someone's stressed..." Cherry remarked since Penn was overeating.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"I'm not stressed, I'm just really hungry right now!" Penn started to eat his dozens and dozens of food.

"That's stress," Cherry said to him. "You feel anxious because you feel maybe these magicians might be right and they'll run you and Teller out of business."

"How could I feel that way?" Penn laughed, though sounded nervous in his usually boorish and booming laughs. "I'm fine, really..." he then started to eat, more quickly than he would usually do.

"Does he do that when he's stressed?" Cherry asked Teller, who nodded in response, proving her point.

"At times." Teller said.

Penn kept gorging himself. Cherry took the plate of food away.

"Give that back to me..." Penn firmly demanded to her. "Don't make me get ugly... 'Cuz I will..."

"He really will..." Teller sounded like Cherry's life was on the line for taking food from Penn.

"You need to calm down..." Cherry said to Penn. "I know you guys are scared about the competition, but can those guys catch bullets in their teeth or escape from helium bags without killing themselves?"

'Wow, these two have done a lot of magic.' Patch thought.

Penn and Teller looked to her, then to each other.

"The food stealer is right..." Penn looked down to his partner. "Teller, I know I make fun of you a lot and torture you all the time... But, let's get our reputation back, we'll show the crowd tonight, and with the help of these kids, we'll remain on top just as we did back in the 80's!"

Teller smiled and shook hands with him.

"But seriously, give back that chicken," Penn looked to Cherry. "If you don't give it back to me right now, I will eat you..."

Cherry blinked in disturbance and handed him the plate back, allowing him to stuff his face.

"If those two truly are evil, we might wanna expect some unfairness or dark magic." Patch said.

"Oh, I'll show you dark magic..." Penn smirked.

Teller gulped, he did not like it when Penn looked like that.

Cherry was looking around and she saw her favorite trick which was called Lift Off of Love, it involved Teller's body parts to be scrambled across the stage and make it seem as though he had been disembodied.

"Wow." Patch said.

Cherry got into the glass stage and slid around like Teller did behind the trick.

"This one's a classic," Penn said to Atticus and Patch. "Lots of people like it, and--HEY! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Cherry laughed as she continued to slide around the glass stage, having a lot of fun.

"She's just having fun." Atticus said.

"Teller, get her before she gets stuck in there..." Penn put his hand to his face. 

Teller nodded, saluted, and rushed over, he knocked on the glass to get the girl's attention. Cherry only slid away from him. Teller frowned and went to the other side and Cherry slid the other way.

"Wow, this is the first time Cherry has ever been a little rascal." Patch said.

"I'll say." Atticus has not even seen Cherry act this way.

"Must be the adrenaline." Penn assumed.

Teller climbed into the glass stage, grabbed Cherry, and took her out with the others, he waved his finger to her and folded his arms.

"That was awesome..." Cherry giggled.

"Wow, Cherry, that was the first time we've ever seen you act like that before." Atticus said.

"Now that that's over..." Penn rolled his eyes. 

Cherry went off to explore more.

"STOP!" Penn called to her. "HEEL! SIT!"

"She's a teenage girl, Penn, not a dog..." Patch glanced at him.

Atticus and Patch just shrugged.

Cherry went along, but eventually her happiness shorted out and she was more like herself again. "I'm bored."

"Thank goodness..." Penn sounded relieved about Cherry being gloomy and depressing now.

"Well, that was short lived." Atticus said.

Penn and Teller then let Cherry, Atticus, and Patch sit in the theater seats while they would practice their act. The two magicians decided to modify some of them and called for the kids to come on stage whenever they would be needed. Cherry was still excited though because she was going to see these tricks live and help out with them for the two greatest magicians of all time. Patch and Atticus even seemed excited that they were seeing these tricks being done first. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all, but the moment of truth would be told tonight.

"This is so exciting." Patch said.

"What time's the show?" Cherry asked the magicians.

"9:00," Penn replied. "We'll come here about an hour early to set up and if you guys want, have a look around the casinos."

"Yes, please." Atticus said.

"Is there a casino where people can test their strength?" Patch asked.

"I'm not sure, actually..." Penn shrugged.

"I think I saw one next to a change machine." Teller suggested.

"Cool, I bet me and Atticus can beat it." Patch said.

"Good luck, I think that game's rigged." Penn shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Atticus asked.

"Well, when Teller and I tried it, it didn't even ring the bell," Penn explained. "Can you believe that!?"

"Wow, well, I'm sure that it will ring once it feels the pressure from our strength." Patch said.

Penn and Teller merely shrugged, then gestured for Cherry to join them. Cherry grabbed onto the stage and crawled through it since there were no stairs and she stood up. 

"Hopefully this adventure won't be boring." Patch said.

"You got a quarter?" Atticus asked Cherry before she went off.

Cherry rolled her eyes slightly, then took one out for him, putting it in his hand. "Don't break that strength test machine thing now..." she warned him. "Vegas brings out the strangest in people... Luckily, I don't change much."

"Cherry, come on!" Penn called to her. 

"Coming, Penn!" Cherry called, rather girlishly and skipped in her step to join Penn and Teller.


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, strength machine, time for you to be defeated." Atticus said before going to the strength machine. He placed the quarter into the slot and grabbed the mallet that game with the game. He reared it up.

Little did he know, he was being spied on. It wasn't those magicians from earlier, but it was a blonde girl who looked like a mean girl from the hallways that would confront any students that weren't popular like her. 

Atticus slammed the hammer down and made the projectile launch up and actually broke the bell as it weakly rang after he used it. "Oops..." he chuckled nervously, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble for that.

The girl narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I hope no one saw that." Atticus hoped before placing the mallet next to the strength machine and whistling innocently while walking away from the machine.

The blonde girl sneered to him and seemed to blend into the shadows.

Penn was sitting in his chair, applying red nail polish to one of his fingers and quickly blew on it so it wouldn't stain or smudge during practice or anything.

"You wear nail polish?" Patch asked.

"Yeah." Penn replied like it was obvious.

"Why?" Patch then asked.

"It's how I say hi to my mother." Penn explained between blows.

"Oh, um, okay... So, where is she?" Patch asked.

"Wherever she went after she stopped breathing." Penn said.

Patch's eyes widened slightly. "You mean... She's...?"

Penn slowly nodded, his mother was no longer with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." Patch said softly.

"Ah, it's okay..." Penn reassured that he was fine. "That was a long time ago."

"Was she a kind person? Because if she was, then she must have gone up to Heaven then." Patch said.

"I guess..." Penn shrugged. "I don't really believe in Heaven."

Patch shrugged himself, still unsure about Penn, at least he was slowly getting nicer. 

Penn then heard Cherry giggling and looked over to Cherry and Teller on the couch. "What's going on over there?"

"Oh, nuthin'..." Cherry said innocently.

"Whenever someone says that after giggling about something, it's usually about something." Patch said.

"It's nothing..." Cherry said, then placed her card back in the deck.

Patch decided to watch them. Teller showed Cherry several cards to which she shook her head at. Finally, after going through almost every card, he removed the sunglasses he was wearing and showed one his eyes had a three on it and the other had a club on it.

"That was my card..." Cherry winced. "Gross..."

Teller just grinned rather eerily and rolled his eyes back and forth.

"Okay, that is just disturbing." Patch winced as well.

Teller had a small laugh to them, then went to take the contacts out. Atticus came over with a large stuffed panda.

"Whoa, where'd you get that?" Penn asked.

"I won it from the strength machine." Atticus explained.

"Nice!" Penn held up his hand for a high-five.

Atticus accepted the high five, once again, forgetting about his strength.

"YOW!" Penn winced and waved his hand. "Jeez, kid!"

Teller hid a giggle at Penn's little misfortune.

"Oops, sorry about that, Penn," Atticus apologized before looking at his hand. "Man, what is up with me today, first the strength machine and now this?"

Penn held his now throbbing hand and looked to Teller. "Shut up."

Teller had a goofy smile, he was very amused with Penn's pain.

"Sorry about that, Teller." Atticus said.

"So, what're we going to do now, guys?" Cherry asked, fangirling over the fact that she was 'hanging' with Penn and Teller, seeming reminiscent of one Rainbow Dash with the Wonderbolts at the Grand Galloping Gala.

"Well, I was thinking we'd do some knife throwing for our act for this show..." Penn suggested as he collected a few knives and started to juggle them without fear. "You know I love a good sharp act..." he smiled to her, then threw one of the knives and it hit just above Teller's head, who reacted like nothing happened with his life being threatened at that very minuscule second.

"Yikes." Atticus said.

"He's fine." Penn reassured.

Teller grabbed the knife and took it out from the wall, seeing that the blade had left a dented cut against the surface. He then gently tossed the blade back to Penn.

"Kids, don't try this at home." Penn advised, catching the knife and juggling the knives yet again, still not afraid of what might happen if he dropped one of them.

"Wow." Patch said.

"Could I try?" Cherry asked, having a rather eager and malicious smile.

Penn stopped and looked at her. "You wanna try?"

Cherry nodded, still eager.

"Um... Okay..." Penn was a little worried to let her try it, but he handed her the knives.

Cherry took them and started to juggle them with nearly no problem. Teller's eyes widened at her slightly. The blonde girl from earlier was spying on them, but she stayed in the distance as usual.

"Wow, look at her go." Patch said.

"You must be stupid... Or suicidal... Or somethin'..." Penn shrugged to Cherry.

Cherry finally stopped and caught the knives.

"How come you can juggle those and not baseballs?" Atticus folded his arms.

"My life's not at risk." Cherry replied with an innocent shrug.

"Those are knives, knives can kill someone if in the wrong hands." Patch said.

"Yeah, Teller." Penn gave his partner a look.

Teller glanced back, pointing to himself innocently. Penn just laughed, messed up his hair, and collected the knives.

"So, what now?" Patch asked.

"Hmm..." Penn and Teller tried to think of routines to share with the kids.

"Ooh, shoot each other, SHOOT EACH OTHER!" Cherry piped up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Let's choose something else." Patch suggested, finding that Cherry's choice too dngerious.

"Actually, we're no strangers to shooting each other." Penn informed.

"Really?" Patch and Atticus asked in alarm.

Cherry giggled and jumped up and down. "Shoot each other!"

"Alright, alright, we'll do a demonstration..." Penn ruffled up her hair. "Teller, get the equipment."

Teller nodded and went to do just that.

"Are they insane?!" Patch exclaimed.

Cherry was still very excited.

"Have you lost your mind!?" Patch looked at her.

"No..." Cherry giggled a little.

Teller came back with vests, helmets, and goggles for him and Penn. He then set up the gun he was going to use. Penn nodded and set up his own, but not before putting on their safety gear.

"They must be insane to try doing this without safety gear." Atticus said.

"I strongly advise you all to watch your ears, when I yell the word 'ears', I want you to cover your ears, it's very loud and sensitive." Penn cautioned them as he got into position with Teller.

Cherry, Atticus, and Patch backed up as Penn and Teller prepared themselves. The two magicians aimed their guns to each other's mouths with the laser pointers and their mouths gaped open for a brief moment in suspense.

"Oh, please don't let this end badly." Atticus prayed.

Cherry looked rather eager while the boys were just worried for the outcome.

"EARS!!!" Penn yelled out, making them all cover their ears, and he and Teller shot their guns at the same exact time.

'Please don't let either of them die.' Atticus thought to himself.

Cherry giggled and clapped. Atticus and Patch uncovered their eyes and saw Penn and Teller were still alive. The magicians looked to them and clenched their teeth to show they had caught the bullets in their mouths. This caused for Atticus and Patch to go jaw-dropped, shocked and amazed at that. Cherry held out her hand to them and Penn and Teller slid the bullets out of their mouths so she could dispose of them for them.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Penn chuckled to Atticus and Patch.

"You both are amazing." Atticus said.

Penn and Teller smiled and bowed.

"Well, I don't like to brag..." Penn smiled.

Teller was about to actually say something.

"Who asked you?" Penn glanced back at him, knowing exactly what he would say to that.

Teller rolled his eyes, keeping silent as usual.

"So, now that you guys have shown your amazing magic skills, can me and Atticus entertain you both with a show of a feat of strength?" Patch asked.

Penn and Teller looked to them and then each other.

"Let me discuss this with my associate." Penn told them, then went to talk with this in private with Teller.

"Okay, take your time." Patch said.

Penn and Teller grouped together to discuss this. Cherry waited anxiously, rocking herself back and forth as she watched the two magicians she admired. Atticus and Patch began to wait for their answer.

"Please be yes, please be yes, please be yes." Patch began to pray quietly.

Penn and Teller then looked back to the boy and his puppy.

"Very well, you may attempt to amuse and bewilder us." Penn spoke for both him and Teller as usual.

"Wahoo!" Patch and Atticus cheered.

Penn and Teller then took their seats, both on Cherry's sides. Cherry had her stoic face back, but mostly because she already had seen and known of Atticus and Patch's abilities. 

"Okay, kid, whenever you're ready." Penn said, squishing against the seat, it nearly lowering due to his intense body weight.

"Okay, first, we'll both be joggling anvils." Atticus said.

Penn spit out the soda he was drinking and snorted a little, then wiped his mouth. "Sorry, I just spit some soda out my nose..."

Teller glanced to him, but looked back at Atticus and Patch with a very curious smile, wanting to see this happen. Cherry slid off her glasses and wiped them with her white cloth from Penn's spit take. The blonde girl from earlier was hiding out, she saw what was going on the stage and took out her iPhone to film the whole thing. 

Atticus and Patch were indeed joggling real anvils and were now proving that they were as strong as Hercules. Teller looked impressed while Penn wasn't sure what to say or do in response. Cherry played on her phone, looking up every once in a while, but since she saw this every time she was with Atticus and Patch, it just wasn't new to her. When they finished, the blonde girl stopped her recording and dashed off in the background before anyone could see her.

"Too bad there isn't a strength competition for us to compete in." Atticus said.

"Sorry, nothing like that in Vegas 'cept casinos and magic shows." Penn informed.

Teller nodded to confirm that.

Cherry wanted to explore again, so she got up and went to mess with their stuff backstage. 

"HEY!!!" Penn yelled at her. "GET BACK OVER HERE!"

Cherry ignored him and kept exploring.

"Looks like she's wanting to explore some more." Patch said.

"What is with that girl!?" Penn face-palmed. "My children have less energy than that!"

"I'll get her." Patch volunteered and went to go after Cherry for her sudden misbehavior.


	10. Chapter 10

Cherry kept going along, but she ended up outside the stage and into one of the casinos as people were just getting there to win big money and have a rather expensive vacation. However, she ran into the blonde girl, knocking them both down on the floor just as Patch came over.

"Watch where I'm going!" the blonde girl huffed.

"You watch--" Cherry snapped back, but looked to the blonde girl in slight surprise. "Samantha...?"

"The one and only..." the blonde girl looked to her with a sinister smirk. "What're you doing in Vegas, don't you know that only important and classy people get to stay here?"

"Cherry, are you okay?" Patch asked. "And who is this?"

"I'm fine..." Cherry snarled. "Patch, this is Samantha Snooty... I went to elementary school with her and she's a huge pain in the butt."

"Oh, my, that dog actually looks cute..." Samantha leaned over to see Patch. "It'd be nice if I cared if he wasn't raised by you."

"He's actually one of my friends' puppy, now why don't you get out of here, you spoiled not rich girl?" Cherry folded her arms.

"Oh, I will, I'm late for training anyway..." Samantha whipped her hair and walked off.

"Training for what?" Cherry demanded.

"Why, with the greatest magicians in Las Vegas of course..." Samantha smiled evilly in response.

"What are you talking about?" Patch asked the evil girl.

"Yeah, Penn and Teller are a bunch of miles that way!" Cherry pointed behind her.

"I'm not talking about those hasbeens..." Samantha scoffed with an eye roll. "You'll see later tonight at the buffet... I must go, I can't keep them waiting... They might punish me by making me eat day old caviar..." she then laughed snobbily and walked off to the backstage she was exclusively invited to.

"Spoiled wannabe brat..." Cherry scowled at her former elementary school enemy.

"Let's hope that whoever is training her gets bad luck." Patch said.

Cherry nodded firmly. 

"Come on, Penn and Teller are looking for you..." Patch led the way back.

Cherry stood up, forgetting her motivations earlier and followed him back.

"There you are!" Penn yelled at Cherry slightly like an angry father with a daughter who came home late. "Do you know how worried I was?!"

"You were worried about her?" Atticus asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, we'd get sued if she got hurt or anything!" Penn insisted, worrying for his own selfish reasoning. "Where were you, young lady?" he folded his arms.

"Nowhere important..." Cherry glanced back at him.

"We were somehow sent to a casino and then met up with her enemy." Patch explained.

"Enemy?" Penn, Teller, and Atticus asked.

"Samantha Snooty, I went to elementary school with her," Cherry explained. "She was always such a selfish, vain, stuck-up little thing... She wasn't even that rich, her dad just owned the property that this other so-called friend of mine lived on."

"I wonder what she's doing here?" Teller scratched his head in concern and thought for her.

"She says that she's training with Las Vegas's best magicians," Cherry replied. "But you guys are right here."

"Aww..." Penn and Teller were touched that Cherry said that about them.

"Yeah, but Samantha called you two wannabes." Patch said.

"WHAT!?" Penn and Teller then looked angry.

"Yeah..." Cherry was angry with them now too. 

"Where is she now?" Penn looked like he wanted to beat up Samantha, pounding his left fist into his right hand.

"Over that way," Cherry pointed to one casino far away from them. "She went to the backstage of it and she said we would see them at dinner."

"She can count on it..." Penn folded his arms.

"Whoever is training her better watch out." Atticus said.

Penn nodded in firm agreement.

"Now, now, I'm sure we can settle this like civilized adults..." Teller theorized.

"Alright, maybe you're right." Atticus said.

Penn scoffed. "Show-Off..."

Teller rolled his eyes with a shrug as he put his hands in his pockets. "We'll see them at dinner and see what happens and whatever happens just happens..."

'He's so cute when he's smart...' Cherry thought to herself dreamily, putting her hands together and sort of staring at Teller.

"So, what should we do until then?" Patch asked.

"How about a tour?" Penn offered.

"That sounds good." Atticus said.

"Come with us to our home away from home." Penn led the way out of the theater with them trailing behind.

Cherry unlocked her phone and got the camera out and ready to use. 

Teller looked down to Patch with a small smile. "Would you like a leash?" he asked, knowing how dogs walked with leashes since it was the law in many areas.

"Yes, please." Patch said.

Teller found a leash and hooked it gently against Patch's collar. "Sorry, it's the law, little buddy."

"That's okay." Patch smiled to him.

Teller smiled back and started to walk him like a traditional dog.

"Well, at least there's no squirrels around." Penn joked.

"And then, as you say that, squirrels come from nowhere..." Cherry commented as she snapped pictures.

Teller rolled his eyes a little, but kept walking with them.


	11. Chapter 11

Penn pointed out a few sights to the kids and showed actual other parts of Las Vegas, such as schools, libraries, and homes, which were usually the last things people would think of in a big city like this.

Cherry stopped once she saw a star on the sidewalk. "Hey, I thought these were only in Hollywood."

Penn looked behind his shoulder and saw what she was talking about. "Oh, we got our own Hollywood star together, but we have one here too."

"EXTREME CLOSE-UP!" Cherry yelled out, then zoomed with her camera to snap a picture.

"You don't have to yell about it." Atticus said.

"I wasn't yelling..." Cherry narrowed her eyes at him only slightly as she took more pictures.

"Well, you know what they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." Penn quoted.

Cherry scoffed slightly as she walked off with them. "I didn't..."

"Yes, you did." Atticus replied.

Cherry glanced at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Atticus said.

Cherry rolled her eyes slightly with a shrug.

"Oh, before I forget," Atticus said before showing his and Patch's medallion's. "Me and Patch can also do magic."

"You pull rabbits out of hats?" Penn asked, not knowing which magic he meant.

"Not exactly, not the kind of magic for magic shows, but well, maybe we should show you." Patch said.

"Hmm..." Teller sounded interested. 

"Maybe later." Penn suggested. He then stopped with Teller in front of something.

"Hey, hey, lemme see!" Cherry jumped up behind them. "HEY!!!"

Penn grabbed Cherry and held her above since he was much larger than she was. Cherry looked ahead and looked concerned as there was a promotional billboard advertisement for the rival magicians with a special new guest joining them for tomorrow night.

"Those two are evil, I just know it." Atticus said, referring to the magicians on the billboard.

"I'd like to give them a piece of my mind..." Penn snarled.

"Temper, temper..." Teller warned him with a wave of the finger.

"I'LL SHOW YOU TEMPER!" Penn growled at him.

Teller's eyes widened and he backed up a little.

"Sorry... I just hate competition..." Penn felt bad for yelling at him just then and patted his partner on the head. "No worries."

"How's about we go and get ready for dinner?" Patch suggested.

"Dinner sounds great!" Penn sounded hungry and satisfied again, accidentally dropping Cherry and walked off to the other way.

Teller held out a hand for her. Cherry looked up at him long, then took his hand and pulled herself up.

"You okay?" Teller asked softly.

"I'm fine..." Cherry whispered shyly to him, then started to follow Penn, suddenly feeling anxious around him.

"I have a feeling we might see those two evil magicians sooner than we think." Atticus said.

"Hmm... Well, either way, I think we should talk with them..." Teller said, then gave a gentle tug on the leash. "Come along, boy!"

Patch turned his head and followed as he stared at the billboard a little longer than they did, but caught up with them. "You're so good with animals..." he smiled. "Did you ever have pets growing up?"

"Oh, no," Teller chuckled a ltitle and sighed. "I always wanted my own puppy, but my parents wouldn't let me have one... My mother was afraid of dogs."

"Why?" Patch asked.

"She was almost attacked by a dog once when she was little," Teller explained. "It kind of marked her for life."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Patch sounded sad.

"Me too..." Teller said softly back, but smiled to the pup.

"I wish that there was a way to show your mom that not all dogs attack people." Patch said.

"I know, Patch, but it'll be all right, maybe if I get married, my wife would like a dog." Teller merely shrugged.


	12. Chapter 12

Penn and Teller took Cherry, Atticus, and Patch to the Vegas buffet which were there all sorts of foods that they could think of. They had already gathered their food and went into their special room, but gave the kids and even the puppy backstage passes so they could eat with them with special permission and not seem like creepy stalker fans. As soon as they got their food, they remembered the way to the room and knocked on the door with the food they had for their dinner.

"We don't want any!" Penn called from inside the locked door.

"Huh? Um, Penn, it's us." Atticus told him.

Penn laughed and opened the door, wearing casual clothes and his hair was worn down a little. "I know, I'm just kiddin', come on in here." 

Cherry, Atticus, and Patch walked in then and sat on the other couch while Teller was already eating. 

Penn shut the door after them and returned to his seat to keep eating his food. "Welcome to the world's messiest dressing room... Someone didn't do his chores..." he then nudged his parner in a teasing way.

Teller rolled his eyes and kept eating.

"Um, okay?" Atticus said out of confusion.

Patch hopped on the couch and ate his food on his own little plate.

While all of them were eating, Atticus's, Patch's, and Cherry's medallions began to glimmer and glow a little, but as if they were detecting something.

"You got a weird feeling something's gonna happen?" Cherry spoke up as she ate her wings and sucked the meat off the bones.

"Now that you mention it..." Patch spoke up.

There was then another knock at the door.

Penn stood up and put his ear to the door. "If it's another girl scout, I'm not afraid to use this thing!" 

There were foreign sounding voices heard behind the door.

"Oh, great..." Penn scoffed and opened the door to show Stinkbomb and Rot at the door. "What do you clowns want now?"

"Ve just vanted to check out our competition..." Rot informed, then saw Penn's plate of food. "How about you have another piece of chicken? I think your stomach is lonely."

Patch began to growl, but then his medallion began to glow brighter, as did Atticus's and Cherry's.

"Just get out of here before I break your legs and use them as my new chopsticks." Penn threatened. 

"Ve have to train anyvay, not that ve need the help," Stinkbomb laughed. "Especially vith our new prodigy."

Teller glanced at them, raising an eyebrow. What prodigy?

"Oh, haven't you met OUR contest vinner?" Rot stepped aside with his partner to reveal the beach blonde girl from earlier. "Samantha Snooty?"

Samantha smiled evilly and stepped over with her arms folded. "Hello, Cherry..." she greeted her childhood rival.

Cherry scowled back in return, shaking her fists at the girl. The medallions began to glow even brighter and began look like there was more magic nearby.

"We just thought we'd see our competition a little closer..." Samantha snaked up behind Cherry, putting her down as always. "And you said you knew the best magicians in Las Vegas."

"Ja, what do you know, little boy?" Rot added, calling Cherry a boy.

"I'm a GIRL!" Cherry stomped her foot forward.

"Could've fooled us," Stinkbomb laughed, then glanced to Teller. "Vhy don't YOU say something?"

Teller glanced at him for a few moments and then opened his mouth for a brief second.

"That's what we thought..." Samantha giggled as she joined her magician friends. "Come on, boys, we're gonna show these hasbeens what real magic is!"

"Oh, please, you wouldn't know magic if it had hit right in the face!" Patch barked while all three medallions were glowing.

Rot, Stinkbomb, and Samantha were surprised as they could understand what Patch said.

"Whatever..." Samantha ignored that and flipped her hair. "Come on, boys... Let's go see the tigers."

The bad magicians and evil school girl then left. 

"Have fun tomorrow when I make you look stupid in front of Penn and Teller, Cherry..." Samantha taunted her rival one last time.

"Hey, if I look stupid in front of Penn and Teller, it won't be from your help!" Cherry yelled to her, then realized what she said. "Oh, whatever!"

The three rivals just laughed and kept going until they were out of the buffet. 

"I hate that girl..." Cherry growled through her teeth.

"Is it just me or did Samantha say whatever after patch had spoke?" Atticus asked.

All three medallions began to stop glowing after the three rivals left.

"Samantha's always been that way..." Cherry said, then noticed her medallion was glowing. "Um..." she put her fingers over hers to see if that would do anything. "How do I stop you?"

"This is so weird, our medallions started to glow as soon as those three came by." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Teller looked to the medallions. "May I see those for a little bit?"

"We usually leave them on until our next adventure." Cherry explained.

"Just a moment of your time, please..." Teller insisted.

The three did as said and let him look at their medallions.

Teller placed a small jewel microscope tool against his eye and took a look at the Equestrian magical trinkets. "Hmm..." he took a closer look at them. 

"Oh, please, you had to get those from cereal boxes..." Penn scoffed in disbelief.

"Penn, please don't kill me for this, but for once in your life, you're totally wrong about something..." Cherry admitted, then flinched once she had said he was wrong about something which never ended too well for anyone.

"Yeah,, you see these medallions are real, these are real magical Equestrian medallions." Atticus and Patch told him.

Penn still snorted in disbelief.

"Penn, I think they're right..." Teller spoke up as he examined the charms. "It says 'Made in Equestria'."

"Cereal box prizes..." Penn argued.

"Equestrian Magic..." Teller looked at him.

"CEREAL BOX PRIZES!" Penn fumed. 

"No fighting!" Cherry came in between the two of them.

"We'll show you!" Patch glared at Penn before taking his medallion back placing it back around his neck before it glowed brighter and changed Patch into his Equestrian form.

Penn flinched from the bright glow, he removed his glasses, rubbed his eyes and looked over. "That's it..." he muttered. "No more My Little Pony for Moxie!"

"You're not imagining this," Patch told Penn. "What you are seeing right here, right now, is real, Equestria is real and so is it's magic." 

"I think I ate too much, I'm going to bed..." Penn walked off. "Teller, make the scary images go away."

"I am telling you the truth!" Patch glared. "What do you want me to do to prove it to you?!" 

"Good night, everybody!" Penn called.

Teller watched his partner go, but looked to the former Dalmatian puppy. "Don't worry, Patch, I believe you." he mused with a smile.

"Thanks, Teller, but why doesn't Penn believe me?" Patch asked.

"Penn's kind of difficult," Teller sighed. "He's always been like that."

"Yeah, when he was 12 and in a Sunday School class, he was asked to leave because he refused to believe in the Bible." Cherry added.

"What? So then, he's a none believer." Atticus said.

"He's always been like that..." Cherry told them.

"How do you know so much about him anyway?" Patch asked.

"Uhh, I'm here, aren't I?" Cherry shrugged like it was obvious.

"Anyways, there's gotta be a way to make him believe." Atticus said.

"Getting Penn to believe something is like getting a greased pig into a dress," Teller said, then muttered under his breath in an attempt to make a joke. "So Penn's mother has to be left out of this..."

"But there just has to be someway to show him that Equestrian magic is real." Patch said.

"Maybe we could talk with him..." Atticus suggested.

Cherry played with her phone then. "What good would that do?" she scoffed slightly. 

"She has a point..." Teller gave a nod to her.

"There's just has to be someway to prove to him that Equestria is real along with it's magic." Atticus said.

Teller shrugged. "Sorry... Maybe tomorrow." 

They all then continued to eat their meals until they would finish.

"Gee, I didn't think I'd see a day Penn would stop eating." Teller said as he noticed Penn's plate still had a bunch of food on it.

"He must have forgotten about the food after he was shocked to see Patch turn into his Equestrian form." Atticus said.

"Still, that's pretty impressive..." Teller collected his partner's plate.

"I wish there was a way to prove to him that Equestria and it's magic is real," Patch said. "I mean, it's not like we could use our magic against a new evil force to make sure they didn't use their dark magic to hurt anyone."

"I doubt those other magicians could preform hexes..." Teller shrugged. "I never really believed in that stuff to be true, but I read a lot of supernatural books, but I do have a more open mind about these things than Penn does."

"If only there was a way to open up his mind to the real thing." Patch said.

"Good luck with that, that's as easy as trying to take an egg from a dinosaur nest." Teller chuckled a little.

Patch just simply sighed, knowing that Teller was right and that it would be impossible for them to prove to Penn that Equestria and Equestrian magic was real.

Teller gave a pat on the head to him. "That'll do, Patch, that'll do..."

Patch, now a puppy again, smiled to him though, he still liked Teller a lot better than Penn.

Teller smiled back and looked at the time. "Oh, it's getting late, we should return to the Slammer." he then suggested.

"Yeah, I guess we should get back there, wait, why don't we teleport there?" Atticus asked.

"You can if you want, but you'll just have to wait for us to get the keys..." Teller shrugged.

"Penn's not gonna teleport with us, is he?" Cherry asked.

"Sorry, he's just a stubborn kid..." Teller folded his arms, also playing with the fact that Penn was actually younger than him and refered to him as a child.

"Then we'll have to use our medallions to teleport all of us, even one of us that is being stubborn." Atticus said.

"Sorry, I wish I could help..." Teller rubbed his arm.

"You're fine..." Cherry sounded pleasant with him and not bitter cold like she usually was. "We'll just meet you guys there."

Teller nodded, he then went to throw their trash away for them.

"Alright then, let's get back to The Slammer." Patch said.

Teller waved to them.

Cherry, Atticus, and Patch then teleported themselves to Penn's home away from home so they could get some rest and relax after a night like tonight.

"Cherry, do you know what Penn's problem is?" Patch asked her since she knew about Penn and Teller better than he or Atticus ever could or would. 

"What do you mean?" Cherry asked.

"You know what he means." Atticus said.

"Well, guys, when someone gains that much weight, it's because they eat a lot..." Cherry started.

"Not that!" Patch stopped her. "Like... Why doesn't he believe in magic if he's a magician?"

"Ah, Penn just has a hard head..." Cherry shook her head. "He'a always been like that."

"Always?" Atticus asked.

"Well, as far as I know..." Cherry leaned back against the door.

"Well, he seemed to be impressed with us when we showed him our strength." Patch said, referring to his and Atticus's Hercules strength.

"I don't really know what to tell ya, he's just like that..." Cherry leaned back with her arms folded.

"Why do you keep defending him?" Patch frowned. "He seems like a bully!"

"Because I idolize him!" Cherry defended. "Look, I don't wanna fight, some people are just narrow-minded and he happens to be!"

"Well, I call him a none believer." Patch said.

"Call him what you want, he's so funny when he gets all wound up..." Cherry had a small smirk then.

Atticus and Patch merely glanced at her, not sure what to say or do to that.

Finally, Penn and Teller came and unlocked the doors, allowing them to go inside and get some rest.

"This sure has been quite a day." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Penn hummed in agreement.

"You guys should get plenty of rest..." Teller advised. "I'm gonna take a nice little bubble bath and hit the hay..." he then yawned, sounding extremely exhausted.

"I'll be right there, I just gotta take care of somehting first," Penn said as he rubbed one of his eyes. "You guys are free to go around, just don't wander off too far."

"We won't." Patch said.

Teller gave a nod, he then shut the door after him and Penn so they would have more privacy.

Cherry crawled onto her bed and took out her laptop and typed away. Atticus and Patch were playfully wrestling each other on the bed. 

"Settle down over there..." Cherry mumbled once she heard the bed springs creak slightly, but she never took her eyes off the screen and continued to update.

"Okay, we will." Atticus and Patch said.

Cherry pushed her glasses back and continued. 

"I never understand why you humans are so obsessed with technology." Patch said after getting on top of Atticus again.

"Trust me, I never understood why," Atticus said before turning the tides on Patch by getting on top of him now. "You know, maybe either I should turn myself into a puppy or you turn into your human form."

"Just to see what it's like." Patch agreed, interested in this experiment. 

"Haven't you learned anything from when you were a mouse and Jaq was a human?" Cherry glanced at Atticus briefly.

"I was turned into a mouse not a puppy." Atticus said.

"You were still an animal..." Cherry reminded.

"Yeah, yeah," Atticus said before his medallion glowed and turned him into a puppy. "So what breed of dog/puppy have I turned into?"

Patch squinted his eyes. "You almost look like one of those sled dogs in Alaska."

"Siberian Husky then." Cherry said for him, knowing the breed herself.

"Cool, alright, Patch, ready to wrestle?" Atticus asked the Dalmatian puppy playfully.

"You got it!" Patch looked determined.

The two then continued their little wrestling. Cherry shook her head, but said nothing as they had their little fun. 

"I am so going to win." Atticus said while wrestling Patch.

"In your dreams!" Patch challenged.


	13. Chapter 13

While Teller was getting his bath ready, he was looking at a book that no one thought existed. It wasn't a magic book with tricks for him and Penn to practice. It was acting a Daring Do book which he had somehow collected from Equestria. So he was a beliver...

"But.. But how?" Teller asked himself.

"You okay, buddy?" Penn walked by him, now in his robe and had his hair worn down.

"Penn, tell me something, do you know anything about this?" Teller asked.

"What is it?" Penn asked.

Teller showed him the Daring Do book.

Penn took it and glanced around it. "Where'd this come from?" he asked. "I don't even know who Daring Do is..."

"Wait, I thought this belonged to you, because you're a believer." Teller said.

"I don't believe in fairy tales." Penn snorted.

Teller still had to wonder where the book came from. "I think I'll talk with the kids after my bath."

"Whatever, weirdo..." Penn rolled his eyes slightly. "I'm goin' to bed."

Teller rolled his eyes in return, he put the book down briefly and went to wash up and he would go see Cherry and Atticus before they would go to bed.

Atticus and Patch continued to playfully wrestling and where it seemed both were evenly matched.

Cherry rolled her eyes slightly. "When's something interesting going to happen tonight?" she mumbled to herself.

The door was then knocked on.

"Come in!" Atticus called.

Teller came out to see them, holding the book in his arm. "Good evening..."

Cherry blushed slightly once he walked in. "Teller..." she whispered softly.

Atticus changed back to his human form. "What's that book you have there?" he asked.

"It's something called Daring Do..." Teller showed them the book which had a pegasus that seemed like a pony form of Indiana Jones. 

The kids and the puppy recognized the name instantly.

"Can I tell you three a secret?" Teller asked quietly.

"Um... Sure, what is it?" Patch asked, though he was really curious where Teller got that book.

Teller opened the other door and saw that Penn had his headphones in with his tablet, then shut the door and came over to the kids, taking out his own medallion. "I'm a visitor to Equestria." he whispered to them.

"What?!" All three of them asked out of shock.

Teller put his finger to his mouth and anxiously looked back to the door.

"Y-You are?" Cherry asked. "But, h-how...?"

"This is going to be very hard for you to believe, but I'm older than people think I am." Teller informed.

"How old are you then?" Atticus asked.

"You won't believe this, but I taught Princess Celestia how to use her magic when she was a filly." Teller explained.

"You... You did? Wow, you must be really old then." Atticus said.

"Uh, no offense..." Patch quickly added.

"How is that possible?" Cherry asked him, folding her arms. 

"I didn't think you'd believe me..." Teller sighed and briefly looked away. "I have this whole other life the public doesn't know about. Sometimes I wish I could go back to Equestria, but I have a career and life here in the human world now, especially with Penn... Sometimes I feel like just giving up and abandoning him."

"You can't do that!" Cherry cried out like Penn and Teller splitting up was the worst possible thing to ever have happen in her life.

"Teller, can you tell us why?" Atticus asked.

"Why what?" Teller prompted.

"Why just giving up and abandoning him and also, why did you leave Equestria?" Patch asked.

"Penn needs me," Teller explained. "I also left Equestria after the outbreak of Nightmare Night... It was too much for me, so I found a way to leave Equestria, but there was a price: I had to give up my stallion form and live like a human from now on... After I accepted, I found myself living on the streets as a human, but due to my knowledge of the dead language of Latin, it earned me a job as a high school teacher of the study. After a long while of that, I met Penn, and we became the bad boys of magic that the world knows us as today."

"Cool." Patch said.

"Yeah, sounds like it wouldn't make anyone want to make an angry mob and want to drive you both out." Atticus said before covering his mouth.

"I doubt that will ever happen." Teller chuckled, thinking what Atticus said was a joke. 

"You can't leave Vegas though," Cherry hugged him suddenly by his waist. "This town needs you..."

Patch glanced at Cherry's caring toward Teller and smirked once he thought of something about her that she did not tell him or Atticus about.

"Thank you..." Teller was surprised by the hug, but patted her on the head. "That's why I'm still here... Hopefully retirement will be soon and I'll return... I'm not as greedy about the spotlight like some people and tomorrow night, you guys are gonna help us wow a bunch of people."

"Really?" Patch asked. "How?"

"Well, with volunteers of our own of course, we always have people from the audience come up, but since you guys are here, it'll be fun for you," Teller encouraged. "I'll be right back, I was working on something earlier for you all..." he then walked out of their room briefly and shut the door behind him.

"Luckily he took what I said as a joke, not knowing that it was from a vision." Atticus sighed.

"You had a vision?" Cherry looked to him. "When? What happened? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Um, well, because then it would possibly freak you out." Atticus said.

"When have I ever freaked out?" Cherry leaned back, folding her arms.

"It involves Penn and Teller." Atticus said.

"What about them?" Cherry still wanted to hear this.

Atticus began to tell them both the whole entire vision.

Cherry slowly nodded, calming accepting it, but her eyes widened slightly when he got to Penn and Teller being chased out of town. "How can we stop it though!?"

"I don't know, but I think that we need to show everyone of how evil Rot and Stinkbomb are and possibly also Samantha." Atticus said.

"Samantha was always such a B-list..." Cherry muttered.

"What does that mean?" Patch asked her.

"A very inappropriate word for a female person," Cherry explained. "So, how can we stop this?" she asked, they just had to think of a solution. 

Teller walked into the room then with his hands behind his back. "I'm back!" he chirped to them with an enthusiastic smile, he then frowned once he saw how doomed they suddenly looked. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, very soft and a little sad. "You still wanna be in the show, don't you? You'r enot getting cold feet, are you?"

Patch stared at his paws, taking that literally.

"No, sir, it's just that we were deep in thought." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Teller looked concerned, he then took out a couple of sparkling suits with a dress suit that had white gloves with it and a skirt that had Penn and Teller's designer logos on them. "Ta-da!"

"You made these for us?" Cherry took hers, a little surprised.

"Yeah, anything for our new friends," Teller smiled to them. "I made them from scratch... It was a little hard though at some point..." he then showed his fingers to them to show a few scars and a thimble on one of them.

"Wow, thanks, Teller." Atticus said.

Teller smiled fondly and bowed to them. "You can try them on whenever you like."

"Wouldn't you need to take measurements?" Patch asked.

"Already did." Teller nodded.

"When did you take our measurements?" Cherry then asked.

"That's not important right now." Teller pulled a straight face.

"Um, okay?" Atticus said out of confusion.

"I hope you guys have fun..." Teller smiled to them, then went off. "I'm going to bed. Night!"

"Good night!" the others called to him. 

"Get plenty of rest, we have a big night tomorrow." Teller reminded them before shutting the door behind him.

All three of them then went to sleep to make sure they had enough rest for tomorrow. Penn was fast asleep while Teller was reading up on the Daring Do book. The next day though would be filled with surprises.


	14. Chapter 14

The group was already in the theater and practicing the incoming act.

"This is going to be amazing." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Penn was contemplating. "Knives or fire?"

"You can juggle fire?" Cherry gawked at him.

Penn took a few sticks, lit them on fire, and started to juggle them to show her.

"Wow, that's so cool." Patch said to Penn.

Penn smiled as he continued and even mixed it up by tossing the sticks all around, he then intentionally grabbed one stick by the fire end. "Oh, no!" he yelped, then dropped the sticks, but the flames didn't spread, oddly enough. "Fire! Fire! Women and children first! Fire!"

Teller then came with a fire extinguisher and shot at the flames, making them burn out instantly.

"Um, maybe we should do something that doesn't involve fire." Atticus suggested.

"I guess... Speaking of which..." Penn took one fire stick and ate it with no problem.

"That reminds me of a question I've wanted to ask you," Cherry spoke up. "What does fire taste like?"

"Let's just say you don't wanna burn your tongue on it." Penn chuckled.

"Yikes." Atticus said.

"Let's see..." Penn took a look at the trick list. "Teller, what do you think? Bean trick or no bean trick?"

Teller shrugged.

"What do you kids think?" Penn looked to Cherry, Atticus, and Patch for their opinion.

"Sure, a bean trick." Atticus shrugged.

Cherry held her stomach in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Patch asked.

"This is gross." Cherry mumbled.

"Um, okay? Anyways, what other tricks can we do?" Patch asked.

Teller came up with a couple of rings separated, then linked them together just by joining them together.

"Oh, boy, the linking rings trick..." Penn mocked excitement. "That never gets old..."

"Anything else?" Atticus asked.

"Hey, what if I use my magic to turn myself into a lion?" Patch suggested

"And then what?" Penn glanced at him.

"We... Uhh... We normally don't use animals in our tricks." Teller spoke up.

"Oh, come on, it could be something new." Patch said.

The two magicians just shrugged.

"Ya want animal magicians, go see those wannabes." Penn replied.

"Alright, alright, fine, it just a suggestion." Patch said.

"It might be an interesting change of pace..." Teller mumbled as he shuffled cards.

Penn glanced at him.

Teller looked back. "I'm just sayin'..."

"Yeah, it would be a change and besides some changes are good, but ones like Rot and Stinkbomb, those two are just evil." Atticus said.

"Especially when their little friend just bosses you around in childhood..." Cherry had a little rant. "She would always say 'Where's your boyfriend, Cherry? You're supposed to have a boyfriend like me, Cherry'..."

"Okay, calm down..." Penn tried to stop her.

"'You can't do things with your mommy and daddy forever, Cherry'," Cherry continued, going hysterical. "'LOSE YOUR GLASSES, CHERRY'! 'WHY ARE YOU SO UGLY, CHERRY'!?"

Teller slapped her across the face.

"Thanks, I needed that..." Cherry then muttered quietly.

"Yeah, because you were going hysterical on us." Patch said.

"Sorry, guys, Samantha just really knew how to push my buttons back then..." Cherry rubbed her now sore cheek, but didn't look that much in pain. "No matter how old I got, I always remembered her..."

"Well, tonight, she won't get to you because we're going to introduce everyone to both magician magic and Equestrian magic together." Atticus assured her.

"She better..." Cherry growled. "I always just wanted to walk up to her... Rip her still beating heart out of her chest and show it to her face... Just so she could see how blackened it was before she'd die and bite out of it... Make her watch as she turns blue and dies... Rest in Hell, Samantha..."

Penn looked a little disturbed. "Um... Okay, you suddenly got creepy!"

"She's like that at times, I think she's always been like that ever since she met Forte." Atticus said.

Penn and Teller were curious who this Forte was, but they took his word for it.

"Anyway, on with rehearsal!" Penn commanded.

While they practiced, Samantha hid behind a corner and taped everything they were going to practice for tonight's show. And where she was even shocked to see that they were using other types of magic that neither her or the magicians could possibly do. "Very interesting..." she quietly said to herself as she taped this. "They won't ever believe this..." she then snuck away before anyone could see her again.

"Do you have magic abilities too?" Penn asked Cherry.

"I have Equestrian magic and I usually contact the living dead..." Cherry replied mysteriously. "Not sure what those could do."

"Well, let's see of how those will be useful." Penn said.

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged. She then shut her eyes and tried to summon her powers that she had.

They were all now quiet to let Cherry concentrate on her powers. Cherry hummed, she sat on the floor and crossed her legs as she tried to channel her powers. There seemed to be a black wisp that surrounded her and spun her around briefly. Penn gasped, grabbed Teller and held him out in front, very worried of what was happening right now.

'Wow, this is amazing!' Patch thought to himself.

Cherry hissed and twitched a little as the wisp carried her body and took her over in the darkness with a graveyard fashion.

"Amazing." Patch whispered.

Cherry slowly came back down and landed on her hands and knees, she looked up to them with her eyes open and they were now crimson red and her teeth looked pointed.

"What the...?" Penn looked overwhelmed. "What are you?"

"I was bitten a very long time ago..." Cherry said to him. "I wanted the peaceful gift that death had to offer, but I'm tortured to now live forever."

"Yeah, she's, um, a vampire." Patch said.

"There's no such thing..." Penn folded his arms.

"Yes, there is..." Cherry glared up at him, not going to defend him this time.

"No, there's not, I'm smarter than you." Penn smirked, still folding his arms.

"YOU ARE NOT SMARTER THAN ME!" Cherry had a deep, dark, demonic voice, where her fangs became more razor and she had fire accompanying her as frightening as the Devil almighty himself. "I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN WITH ME, PENN JILLETTE!"

Penn's eyes widened and he looked fearful for a change.

Cherry then went back to normal mode. "Going to cooperate now?"

Penn quickly nodded, now afraid of his biggest fan.

"Good choice." Atticus said.

Cherry nodded back and walked away peacefully, grabbing her wand.

"I think my heart just jumped into my throat..." Penn mumbled.

"Is that of how you feel for finding out that someone is telling the truth about something being the truth?" Patch asked.

"I don't know... I don't like it..." Penn shut his eyes and shook his head. "Let's keep up some practice!"

Cherry glanced to him.

"We're cool, right?" Penn came up to her with his hands together. "Right...?"

Cherry stared at him without saying a word or having any emotion on her face and walked off with her wand.

"Please don't kill me, little girl..." Penn begged. 

"Not today..." Cherry muttered.

"She's really pissed off at you." Atticus said to Penn.

"Not the first female..." Teller commented. 

Penn glanced at his partner. "Shut up."

Teller just laughed in return.

"Alright, alright, let's get back to practice." Patch said.

And so they did.


	15. Chapter 15

Soon, it was after lunch time and they decided to break then.  Cherry was not hungry, she instead decided to try out the slot machines.

"You sure, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

Cherry slowly nodded. "I'm feeling lucky..." she muttered. "Today's the day... Especially when it's my birthday..."

"There's no such thing as luck..." Penn started.

Cherry glanced at him, she then took out five different coins, she placed five buckets under five slot machines and she pulled each lever and she waited for the results. The results all came out the same matching three and she won five jackpots at once.

"I am awesome..." Cherry muttered, emotionless as she won a lot of money now.

"That is so awesome!" Atticus cheered.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?" Penn was freaking out now.

"I have no idea..." Cherry looked away as she collected her buckets.

"Oh, she is really pissed at you for not believing her." Atticus said to Penn.

"Watch your language, young man..." Penn said after stunned silence.

Cherry came to cash in her buckets and had them taken in exchange for a lot of money.

Samantha was standing next to her. "Hello, Cherry, you look as dark and gloomy as always, you always look like you just came out of a funeral..." she commented.

"Wait a minute, maybe there'll be another one coming up." Cherry deadpanned.

"Yeah and I think that one just might be yours." Atticus glared at Samantha.

Samantha rolled her eyes, then glared at Atticus. "Stay out of this, we're having girl talk."

"And who may I ask is this other girl I'm talking to?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

Samantha let out a forced laugh, then whispered between her and Cherry. "You know, those magicians don't really care about you... They're just pretending... They really don't care that you won a contest..."

"Samantha, that's not going to work, I'm not a little kid anymore..." Cherry scoffed.

"Oh, really? So then, why are you still alone without a boyfriend? Or is this guy your boyfriend?" Samantha asked, referring to Atticus.

"I don't need a boyfriend..." Cherry glanced at her.

"Also I am not her boyfriend, I am just her friend." Atticus said.

"You're still all alone..." Samantha taunted Cherry.

"Samantha, I don't care for most things, why don't you just go away and comb your hair or something for the hundredth time?" Cherry scoffed, then collected the several dollars she had won from her jackpot casino winnings.

"Yeah, Samantha, besides, what has Cherry ever done to you to let you be a bully towards her?" Atticus asked.

"Because I'm better, prettier, and smarter than her!" Samantha got in Cherry's face. "I even have my own brand of calculators!" she stood up about to walk away.

"Spell 'calculator'." Cherry challenged.

"C-A-L-C-U--...." Samantha started, but looked lost a moment and contiued to walk off. "Later!"

"No way, she doesn't know how to spell calculator." Atticus said.

"Even I can spell calculator!" Patch added.

"That's because you didn't spend your school years worrying abotu what shoes go with your new dress..." Cherry glanced to them, leaving with the money and going to the blackjack table now.

"You sure you're not hungry?" Patch asked. "You haven't eaten since last night."

"I don't feel hungry..." Cherry said, paying the man at the table and sat down as he shuffled the cards for her.

"Um, alright?" Atticus said confused.

"Maybe she's stressed out?" Patch suggested, he then couldn't bear to wait any longer and got more of the chicken, he really liked it.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, let's just hope that we aren't dealing with any dark magic from Equestria again." Atticus said.

They all then, except for Cherry, broke for lunch.

Teller was getting himself a plate until Samantha came in front of him, taking the last chicken wing before he could have it. 

"Hey..." Samantha greeted him.

Teller gave her a glance. "Hello..." he sounded like he didn't want to talk with her.

"You know, I think it's sad your name is second in the title," Samantha tried to bribe him. "If I were him, I'd say 'Teller and Penn'... Has a better ring to it, don't you think?"

"What do you want, brat?" Teller asked.

"It's a shame what Penn does to ya..." Samantha leaned against him like a cool cat. "He takes so much advantage of you... When has he ever helped you in return when not using you as a victim?"

Teller was about to retort, but she had a point there, but he wasn't going to let her get to him. "Just leave me alone and get back to your mentors." he finally said.

"It's sad really..." Samantha ran her fingers up and down his arm. "If I were your friend, I'd do the dangerous stunts once in a while..." She then walked off in the distance.

Teller watched her go and looked a little angry right now. He went to get more food before going to sit back down with the others.

Samantha then came to Penn as he was about to eat a large sandwich. "Hey, big guy..." she greeted.

"Go away and let me eat in peace unless you wanna be part of my meal..." Penn threatened.

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to talk to you." Samantha said.

"What about?" Penn asked as he made a monstrous bite out of his sandwich.

"Teller seems selfish, don't you think?" Samantha bribed him once the others were out of sight. 

"Selfish?" Penn looked at her. 

"Yeah..." Samantha shrugged. "I mean, he doesn't say much to you, on or backstage... He does all the dangerous stunts and gets all the fame and glory from the fans..."

"The fans love us both!" Penn defended.

"Yeah, but you don't do much..." Samantha folded her arms with a sneaky smile. "He risks his life on a nightly basis and all you do is stand there and watch... It's a shame that you've been doing that for so long... Now you won't have as many fans as he does..." She then walked off. "Well, see you later then..."

Penn watched her go, he looked to Teller and then looked angry, feeling she was right.

"Oh, that food was delicious." Patch said, feeling his stomach.

"Yeah, you really should've had some, Cherry." Atticus agreed.

Cherry was too focused on her blackjack game, several people were surrounding the table as she had a mass hysteria of luck due to her Equestrian and vampire powers. "Hit me.... Hit me... I'll stay."

The blackjack dealer nodded and turned the final card. "21..." he wheezed, exhausted due to saying it so many times. "We have a winner!"

Cherry collected more and more of her winnings.

"Um, Atticus, you don't think that this good luck thing Cherry now has might be making her greedy, do you?" Patch asked.

Atticus looked over and decided to check on Cherry.

"One more game." Cherry demanded.

"You've played five games already..." the dealer told her.

Cherry grabbed him by his collar, looking rather menacing. "ONE... MORE... GAME!"

"Okay, this is seriously getting a little bit crazy." Atticus said.

Cherry's medallion began to change it's color along with it's Equestrian magic.

"One... More... GAME!!!" Cherry pounded her hand on the table.

The dealer nodded and shuffled the deck one more time. Cherry then leaned back, waiting anxiously for her new game. The medallion began to change more and more and where Samantha saw of what was happening without Cherry knowing. Patch decided to check on Penn and Teller, he looked to them and something seemed wrong.

There seemed to be more tension in them than usual and they weren't even on stage yet.

"Um... Evening, guys..." Patch greeted with a smile. "Are you ready for the show tonight?" 

"I am, but I don't know about HIM!" Penn folded his arms at his partner.

"What do you mean?" Patch asked. "I thought you were both partners."

"We are, but maybe not for long..." Teller gave a glare to Penn. 

Both magicians then growled to each other, giving the stink eye to the other.

Patch sighed. "Please don't act like this during the show, you can't disappoint your fans." He then walked off.

Cherry collected more money, shuffling the bills by her ear like a crazy rich person.

"And besides, I think that we have more then one situation to deal with." Atticus said, referring to Cherry being greedy.

"What's gotten into her?" Patch looked concerned.

"Greed is what's gotten into her and I think it might be affecting her Equestrian medallion." Atticus said, noticing Cherry's medallion turning into dark black.

"Is there a way to stop her?" Patch pouted.

"Yeah, by taking away her medallion, if we do that, then she won't be lucky and that way her greed won't be increased even more." Atticus said.

"Just one more game..." Cherry said to the dealer.

The dealer sighed and nodded.

"Oh, Cherry, your medallion looks a little dirty..." Patch spoke up.

Cherry looked down. "It does?" she didn't notice anything different about hers.

"Yeah, let us take it off your hands to get it clean." Atticus said.

Cherry gave a shrug, she put her hands behind her medallion, unlatched it, and handed it to Atticus as she turned to play one more game. 

"How much?" the dealer asked.

"I wanna bet all of it..." Cherry said.

"Oooohhh...." the crowd was surprised, it would be a very dumb move if she were to lose by betting all of her money that she just won from her lucky streak.

"Very well..." the man nodded and shuffled the deck for her.

Atticus and Patch then secretly sneaked away with her medallion so then possibly her greed would end.

"Hit me..." Cherry demanded. 

The dealer turned the card, it was 20 so far.

Cherry looked a little nervous then about the next card, not so confident anymore about this game. "I....I'll stay..." she then finally said.

The dealer nodded, he turned the card that would've won her the game, the ace. "I'm sorry, you lost all your money."

"NO!" Cherry stood up. "I'm on a streak! You can't do that!"

"Rules are rules..." the dealer collected all the money she had won today.

Everyone began to leave, going back to what they were doing before.

Cherry came over to Atticus and Patch as they held her medallion. "You did this..."

"We had to, you were getting power hungry." Patch explained.

"Thanks..." Cherry took her medallion back and put it on. "Sorry, I guess Equestrian magic and vampire magic affects my personality..." she then turned over and saw Penn and Teller not speaking to each other. "That can't be good..."

"Yeah and I think a certain someone has something to do with it and her name starts with an S." Atticus said.

"Samantha..." Cherry and Patch said together. 


	16. Chapter 16

It was already after dinner and the show was about to start. Cherry, Atticus, and Patch wore their new magician outfits and were about to go on stage after Penn and Teller would introduce them on stage.

'After the show, I am so going to give Samantha a piece of my mind.' Patch thought to himself.

'Please welcome special guests and contest winners: Patch the Dalmatian, Atticus Fudo, and Cherry Butler!' the announcer announced.

Cherry, Atticus, and Patch walked up on stage together as the crowd cheered for them and welcomed them officially into the big city by giving them a taste of stardom with fame and fortune.

'Wow, everyone is cheering for us.....No, don't let this get to you or to Patch and Cherry.' Atticus thought to himself.

Cherry gripped her collar, a little nervous and surprised.

"There's a lot of people out there..." Patch whimpered slightly.

Penn and Teller still looked rather angry with each other and didn't even acknowledge the crowd. But they then saw of how nervous the kids were and knew that they had to put their anger aside until after the magic show.

"Hi, my name is Penn Jillette, this is my partner, Teller, we are Penn and Teller!" the large man introduced like in every show, despite everyone knowing who they were.

The crowd went wild for them. 

"You better not mess up..." Teller whispered to his partner.

"You just don't make me look stupid..." Penn whispered back sharply.

"Don't need any help from me..." Teller glanced at him.

"Listen, let's just do the show like we practiced with Cherry, Atticus, and Patch," Teller whispered to his partner. "After the show and when no one from the crowd is around, we can go back being angry."

"For once I agree!" Penn shook hands with him, though his grip was a bit too much.

"Ow, Penn, stop, you're hurting me!" Teller winced, his bones nearly cracking from the handshake. 

Penn smirked darkly, then let go, he then looked back to the crowd. "Let's make some magic!"

The crowd cheered wilder than before. 

Penn decided to let Cherry be the victim in this trick since it was her absolute favorite while the Lift Off to Love song was playing. He was going to 'take her apart' with the song on instead of Teller this time. While they were doing the trick, Atticus went over to Teller to find out why he was angry at Penn, but of course, kept it quiet enough that no one would hear them. Teller folded his arms as he watched Cherry fill in for him in the Lift Off to Love.

"Can I talk to you?" Atticus whispered to Teller directly so he would hear him due to the loud music.

Teller shrugged, they then went backstage so they could talk properly and the music was drowned out more. "What's up?"

"Why are you and Penn angry at each other?" Atticus asked.

"Because he's nothing but a bully!" Teller grew angry, but not too loud that the audience would hear him. "I do and do for him and I get no thanks in return!"

"Have you ever told him this?" Atticus asked.

"Like he would listen..." Teller scoffed and folded his arms, glaring back at Penn as he moved the rocket boxes for the trick. "You know what? I'm doing it... After tonight, Penn and Teller will be no more! He can take care of himself!"

"No, please, he might be a jerk, but I'm sure that he will listen as soon as he finds out of why he's angry at you." Atticus said.

"Yeah, right..." Teller scoffed.

The trick ended and Penn had 'put Cherry back together'.

"BLAST OFF!" Cherry called, making the crowd cheer for the act.

Penn then helped Cherry down. Teller sighed and went to remove the rocket set off the stage to get ready for the next act.

"Um, Penn, why are you angry at Teller and why is he angry at you?" Patch whispered.

"Why am I angry with Teller?" Penn looked at him and stormed over, backing the puppy up into a corner. "Why am I angry with Teller!? I'LL TELL YOU WHY!"

"C-Calm down..." Patch grew scared of his anger.

"He gets all the credit!" Penn folded his arms. "Everybody just loves him and I'm left in the dust!"

"This anger wouldn't be brought up buy a certain evil little girl, would it?" Patch asked with narrowed eyes.

"She had a point, after tonight, Teller and I are breaking up." Penn promised.

"No, please, she's only trying to get to you so then you two will break up." Patch warned him.

"Nice try, pup, but I've made up my mind!" Penn stormed off.

"Oh, this isn't going too well..." Patch whimpered, Atticus's vision was coming true.

Cherry stood in the middle of the stage, leaning back and forth as the audience stared at her, waiting for the magicians to come back. "I'm sure everything's fine..." she sounded nervous.

"Um, Cherry, we have a problem." Patch whispered to her.

"Excuse me..." Cherry smiled nervously, then went with Patch backstage. "So, what's up?"

"Um, Cherry, remember that vision that Atticus told us about?" Patch asked, nervously.

"It's coming true?" Cherry asked.

"Seems that way..." Patch frowned. "I heard Teller say he and Penn are gonna break up after the show tonight."

"They can't do that to me!" Cherry flipped out.

"Okay, the only way to stop this from happening is either use our magic on them to see the truth or go back in time so then we can stop them from hearing anything Samantha told them." Patch said.

"Time travel is very dangerous..." Cherry warned him.

"Well, we'll use our magic then." Patch proposed.

Cherry poked her head out and saw the crowd getting anxious, Penn and Teller hadn't returned and the people started to leave the theater. "I think we might be a little too late... Where are those guys?" 

Penn eventually came on stage and tapped the microphone. "People of Las Vegas, I'm afraid tonight' show is cancelled," he announced. "As of tonight, there will be no more Penn and Teller shows for the rest of eternity."

The crowd then left, going back to their hotels or going home for good.

"NO!" Cherry yelled out ,then rushed to Penn's side. "Penn, you can't do that!"

"Yes, I can and there's nothing that will change my mind!" Penn glared.

"Pleeeease reconsider..." Cherry begged him.

"Nope!" Penn put the microphone up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I got packing up to do."

"No! Please, don't!" Cherry clung to his ankle desperately, forced to be pulled along as he continued to walk, even with her latching onto him like that.

He was then lifted off the ground by Patch and was now being carried by the Dalmatian puppy.

"Let GO!" Penn demanded.

"Not until you listen to us!" Patch argued.

"Never!" Penn argued.

"Penn, please..." Cherry begged.

Penn grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up. "No means no, little lady, I'm sorry, but I can't work with him anymore," he explained. "He's better off without me anyway."

"Penn, please, you guys are my idols!" Cherry actually started to cry. "I love you guys so much it huuurts!"

"You two need to talk and where both of you will listen to what the other has to say." Patch growled at Penn.

"I dunno..." Penn dropped Cherry, making her yell out and drop to the floor. 

"Please..." Cherry struggled, adjusting her glasses since she had fallen roughly. "I'll do anything to have you guys stay together?"

"Anything?" Penn looked at her a little eerily.

"Why do I feel like I'm gonna regret that statement?" Cherry mumbled once she saw that gleam in his eye.

"Maybe because you will." Patch said, overhearing her mumble.

Patch continued to carry Penn while Cherry walked alongside until they finally met up with Atticus and Teller. Teller was a little farther away from Atticus due to his filthy habit as he leaned against the wall with his legs crossed and he let the smoke hover above his head.

"Hi, Teller..." Cherry nervously greeted.

Teller put a hand up, but didn't look at Penn, he bent down a little to pet Patch, then went back to standing straight up, not even acknowledging Penn.

"Hey, Teller." Penn greeted.

Teller didn't even look at him.

"Teller, please just talk to him, please." Atticus begged.

Teller shook his head, looking grumpy and folded his arms.

"Come on, Teller, you know you can talk to me..." Penn begged.

Teller still refused, giving him the cold shoulder.

"Did the quietest magician in the world just give you the silent treatment?" Cherry looked up at Penn.

"It appears so..." Penn sounded sad.

"Oh, my gosh, the one person Teller regularly talks to and he won't do it!" Cherry cracked up laughing. "That's hilarious!"

"Yeah, this is a first," Patch said. "Penn, I think you need to say you're sorry to him and also thank him for everything he's done."

Penn sighed. "I hate this part of a relationship..." he then came to his partner. "Teller?"

Teller took out the cigarette and blew smoke in his face.

Penn coughed and took the cigarette away from him. "Look, I know we fight a lot like an old married couple, but--"

Teller took out another cigarette and started to smoke it.

Penn took it and tossed it aside, only for Teller to get out another and Penn repeated what he was doing. "But, I really like ya... You might not be my best friend, but I've known you for a long time..."

Teller smoked a pipe this time, raising a brow to him. 

"Please, I'm really sssss...." Penn struggled to apologize. "Teller, I'm sssaaaahhh..."

Patch pushed Penn a little to help him out to say sorry.

"I can't do it..." Penn said to them.

"It's like a bandage..." Cherry put her arm around him, pulling him down a little since he was so much higher than she was. "Just rip it off..."

"I don't know..." Penn frowned. 

"You sound as if you've never said sorry before." Patch spoke up.

Penn smiled sheepishly. "Um, well, there's a reason for that..."

"And that reason is?" Atticus asked.

Penn fiddled with his tie a little.

"You never said sorry to anyone before, have you?" Cherry asked.

"Just my mother..." Penn admitted. "I remember the last time I apologized to her... It... It actually was the last time..."

"Go say sorry to your partner!" Cherry shoved him against Teller.

Teller let out a yelping noise and dropped his pipe from the sudden push.

"Yes, please, just say sorry to Teller." Atticus said.

"It isn't that hard." Patch coached.

Penn heaved a sharp sigh and put his hands around his partner's shoulders. "Teller... I just want to say... That I am very... Very..."

Teller looked hopeful to him.

Penn bit his lip and gave up instantly. "I CAN'T DO IT!" he yelled instantly, then glared at him. "You always make me look like a moron! You know for a fact that it's hard to say the word 'big' without covering it with 'dumb'! To the audience, I'm just the big dumb guy!" 

"You said it not me..." Teller muttered.

"Oh, for the love of Pete, what do you want us to do take you both back in time and show you what Samantha's plan is?!" Patch glared.

"Impossible, there's no such thing as time travel." Penn looked at him.

"Actually, there's been scientific evidence," Teller spoke up. "Such as needing a flux capacitor, some plutonium, and the right way to travel..."

Penn glanced back at his partner. "I'LL FLUX YOUR CAPACITOR!"

Teller yelped and hid behind Cherry for protection. 

"Lemme at him!" Penn growled.

"Penn!" Atticus glared.

"Get out of the way, Cherry!" Penn demanded.

"N-No, Penn..." Cherry folded her arms, looking firm, but she still sounded a little scared of his anger. "Not until you apologize."

Penn snarled. "I'll NEVER apologize!" he then stormed off. "I'm outta here... Have a nice life, kids." But he was then lifted off the ground, not going anywhere.

"You are not leaving until you apologize to him." Atticus glared.

"You can't make me!" Penn folded his arms.

"Teller...?" Cherry prompted the other man.

Teller looked away and folded his arms, looking just as stubborn. "I still think that girl was right... You take me granted!"

Penn looked back at him. "She said that you get all the fame and glory."

"Guys, can't you see she's deceived you!?" Cherry came between them. "I know Samantha, she does this kind of thing all the time, she makes people who really care about each other fight and never talk again for her own selfish benefit!"

This made them both widen their eyes, finding out that they were both deceived and were about to end their friendship.

"She made me lose several friends as a kid..." Cherry mumbled, looking to Atticus and Patch.

"This is why I should hate kids..." Penn mumbled slightly. 

There was a crowd cheer then.

They came from around the corner and saw the people going into Stinkbomb and Rot's show and the people really loved it. 

"Those rotten rats..." Teller seethed, showing a rare display in anger. 

"You said it." Cherry agreed.

"So, what do you guys say, stay as a team or split up and let those guys become the new greatest magicians?" Patch asked before Atticus put Penn back on the ground.

"That sounds fair..." Penn agreed, then did a double take. "Patch, forgive me for this, but I can't believe I just agreed with a dog."

"That's okay, you'll get used to it." Patch chuckled.

"I guess I'll go with you guys." Cherry said, referring to Atticus and Patch.

"Who do you want to go with?" Teller asked her sweetly.

Cherry blushed to him. "Well..." she rubbed her arm. "I wouldn't mind going with you guys even if you just met me a couple of days ago..."

"Well then, let's go, but wait, what about the show?" Patch asked.

"The show's cancelled and no one's gonna come see us anyway." Penn reminded him.

"Well, let's split up then, come on!" Atticus told them.


	17. Chapter 17

They decided to sneak into the other magic show and when they time would be right, they would split up.

"Let's see just how good these guys are..." Penn mumbled as he ate from a jumbo popcorn bucket. "Teller, you want some popcorn?"

"Sure..." Teller held out his hands.

"Shoulda bought some." Penn laughed as he ate more.

Atticus bought the same bucket of popcorn and gave it to Teller. 

Teller frowned to Penn, but smiled to Atticus, taking the popcorn he wanted. "Thanks."

Cherry shared with him, at one point, their hands touched.

"Oh, sorry..." Teller took his hand out once he noticed his hand touched her hand.

"I-It's fine..." Cherry took out her own hand, blushing to him again. 

To their surprise and misfortune, Stinkbomb, Rot, and Samantha seemed to do much better tricks than Penn and Teller ever could or would and even got the white tigers to do tricks for them, wowing the crowd instantly.

"Just wait until they see our performance, you know, whenever the time is right." Atticus whispered.

"Agreed..." Penn and Teller said together, they then glanced to each other, but then looked away from each other shyly.

After about an hour, the show concluded and the magicians left. The audience stood up and clapped and filed out of the theater to get autographs and pictures with the wonder magicians they were so fond of now.

"Next!" Samantha called, but then glared once she saw who was next. "Oh, it's you guys..."

"Samantha, I have half a mind--" Cherry started.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself." Samantha cut her off and laughed nastily.

"Your plan almost worked, Samantha." Atticus said.

"Oh, is that so?" Samantha folded her arms. "I think it was a success, don't you think, boys?"

"Ja!" Stinkbomb and Rot agreed as they collected more moolah from their performance tonight. 

"Look at me, Cherry, I'm living your dream!" Samantha mocked. "And you wanted to be rich and famous by becoming a writer!"

"Oh, she will," Atticus said. "Come on, Cherry, let's go."

Cherry nodded and left with him and the others.

"Gosh, I just wanna grab one of them and twist the head off and drink the fluids and make the other one watch!" Penn sounded menacing again.

"Stay calm and let's get ready." Teller said.

"You're right." Penn nodded.

Teller had an astonished gasp.

"What?" Penn looked at him.

"I was right and you admitted it..." Teller smirked.

Penn rolled his eyes and kept walking. Teller cackled and followed. 

"You like Teller, don't you, Cherry?" Patch spoke up.

Cherry suddenly froze in her tracks and looked back at him. "Where did that come from!?"

"You began to show it." Patch said.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Cherry folded her arms as she kept walking along then.

"Uh-huh, sure." Patch said, unconvinced.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "You're full of it..."

"Oh, Cherry, you got butter all over yourself..." Teller noticed as he collected napkins and cleaned her up a little. "Let me get that..."

"O-Okay..." Cherry said to him, softly.

"This is going to be great." Atticus said.

"Okay, spread out," Penn decided. "You guys go west, we'll go east."

The others nodded and they split up.

"Hey, wait for me!" Cherry yelled out as Penn was running faster than she anticipated. "Man, why is a big fat guy in better shape than i am!?"

"I don't know." Penn shrugged.

"Not cool, Jillette!" Cherry huffed.

After a few more autographs, Stinkbomb, Rot, and Samantha went to their dressing rooms.

"Well, if I say so myself, the plan worked like a charm and there is no way they'll get those two back together." Samantha said, referring to Penn and Teller.

"You are a true genius, Snooty girl." Stinkbomb blessed.

"Truly!" Rot agreed.

Samantha giggled. "Why, thank you... As of tomorrow, those hasbeens will be yesterday's news and then the whole world will know our names!" she then skipped off to her own dressing room.

But what none of them knew was that Atticus, Cherry, and Patch were able to stop Penn and Teller from breaking up. The three evil ones went their separate ways.

"Okay, we need someone as bait." Penn suggested.

Teller let out a long-suffering sigh and stood up as they spied.

"Not you." Penn told him surprisingly.

Teller was so shocked.

Penn grinned over to his new friend. "Oh, Cherry?~..."

"No way, you can't make me!" Cherry refused.

"I'll do it." Patch volunteered.

"But Cherry said she'd do aaaanything for us..." Penn prompted.

"Forget it!" Cherry glared at him. "Penn, I deeply fear and respect you, but I am not spying on those freaks!"

"Fine, Patch, you go and be careful." Teller cautioned.

Patch nodded and went ahead.

"You fear me?" Penn looked to Cherry.

Cherry hesitated before answering. "Shut up." she then muttered out.

"I'll go with Patch." Atticus said as he joined the Dalmatian puppy.

"Be careful." Teller repeated.

Atticus nodded, he then changed his form into a puppy in order to sneak in and avoid being seen with Patch.

"Come on, let's go this way." Penn told them, taking the lead once again to their rivals.

Samantha was in a robe with her hair up in a towel, going in her dressing room, Patch and Atticus caught the door before it closed and they rushed in and tried to hide. She then took out a remote control and went to the tigers who were in cages and clicked it off. The tigers then roared to her, no longer seeming obediant and well-trained.

"SHUT UP!" Samantha snapped at them to make them stop roaring and so they did. "You're mine now..." she sneered, then walked to her private bathroom to take a bubble bath before bed.

"This is just great, I should have known that she was going to be like this." The first white tiger said before catching Atticus's and Patch's scents. "Who goes there?" it then demanded.

Atticus and Patch weren't sure whether to stay hidden or not.

"Well, out, out!" the white tigress then demanded of whoever was hiding from them.

"Okay, okay, we're coming out." Patch and Atticus said before coming out.

The tigers glanced at them. "Puppies?"

"Actually..." Atticus spoke up. "I'm more different than you'd think..."

"We need to get out of here." Patch added.

"You're not gonna leave us here with 'loco girl' are you, guys?" the tiger sounded alarmed.

"If you're meaning Samantha, of course not." Atticus said.

"You have to get us out of here," the tigress pleaded. "We don't even belong here!"

"We need to get back to our children!" the tiger added.

"Children?" Patch asked, he sounded sad that the tigers were without their cubs.

"We were taken from our homes by these horrible people who wanted to use us for their greed," the tigress explaned. "We were just in an Indian jungle with our twins who were born just last year and we were taken from them."

"We'll help you two escape and then teleport you both back to the Indian jungle." Atticus promised.

"Thank you!" the tiger couple gushed, feeling very pleased.

"But, this cage is sealed shut, how will we get out?" the tigress was worried.

"Leave that to us." Patch smirked, already knowing how to get them out in a snap.

Cherry was stealthing around and clung to the wall corner and gestured for the magicians to follow her. Stinkbomb and Rot were going in their dressing room.

"Let the maid in for me, I'm going to shower." Stinkbomb told Rot before going off.

The other evil magician nodded and looked to his magazine.

"Okay, someone needs to wear a housekeeping costume." Cherry suggested.

Penn and Teller looked to each other, smiled darkly, then looked to the girl of the group.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" Cherry grew nervous all of the sudden.

"Get her." Penn grinned darkly.

"Sorry, Cherry, but you're going to have to go as the housekeeper." Teller said after grabbing her.

Cherry groaned. "You guys owe me big time for this!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Penn patted Cherry on the head. 

There was a maid who looked very bored and was about to go to the room, but then changed her mind.

"Um... I clean for you..." Cherry said, making up an accent, she was now wearing a curly blonde wig in a housekeeper uniform and had shiny red lipstick and forced into heeled shoes to pass as a cleaner in this hotel.

"Ja, ja, just clean." Rot said while looking through his magazine.

Cherry nodded and snuck into the room. 'I'm going to kill those guys...' she thought to herself, referring to Penn and Teller for making her do this. She then went into one closet and saw a different wand that looked like the ones that she and Atticus now had. She reached for the wand and saw that it was a specially made wand that contains hexes and black magic. "Oh, snap!" 

Rot didn't actually hear her, he went to his bed to get changed for the night.

Cherry watched him go, she snuck the wand in a bag, zipped it up, then used her own wand to clean up the room and quickly rushed out, but struggled in the heels. "Sheesh, how do women and Tim Curry walk in these things?" she grumbled as she came back to meet the magicians she actually liked. She began to make her way to them so then she could show them the wand she found. "Guys!"

"Oh, there you are..." Teller helped her up as she stumbled yet again. "Did you find out anything?"

"Check this out." Cherry showed the wand to them, helping herself into a sitting position so she could get the heels off her aching feet.

Teller studied the wand. "Hmm... Preforms impossible and magicial feats with the access with hexes and black magic...."

"Hexes now!?" Penn sounded doubtful again, but sounded more tolerable with what he's been hit with already so far. "What kind of world are we living in!?"

"Listen, right now isn't a good time to be loud, right now, we have to go and show this to Atticus and Patch." Cherry said.

"Right... Sorry..." Penn said, then his eyes widened.

Teller smiled then. "I accept your apology."

Penn smiled back to him. "Hey, I like you... Let me show you how much I like you..."

Teller's eyes widened and he backed up. "Penn....!?"

"Come here, Teller!" Penn chased after him playfully.

Teller yelled out and ran down the hallway. Cherry got the heels off and chased after them in her bare feet.

Atticus and Patch used their Hercules strength and got the two tigers out of the cage.

"Alright, now to teleport you both back to the Indian jungle." Atticus said to the tigers.

"Thank you so much..." the tigress sounded eternally grateful. "If there's anything we could ever do for you..."

"You don't need to, ma'am," Patch promised. "Just reunite with your children."

"We'll never forget you two, thank you very much." the tiger smiled to them.

Atticus and Patch both then smiled before they both closed their eyes, concentrating on where they wanted to send the tiger and tigress. Their medallions began to glow and the tiger and tigress were teleported to the Indian jungle, so they could be reunited with their tiger cubs.

"So long..." Patch whispered as the white tigers were now back in their rightful homes and could live in peace and harmony yet again.

There was a squeak heard in the bathroom.

"Samantha must be done with her bath, we better get out of here!" Patch urged.

"Agreed, even though I would love to see the reaction on her face when she sees the white tigers gone." Atticus said before they left.

The two then quickly made their escape before Samantha would see them.

However, Samantha came out of the bathroom and gasped once she saw the white tigers were missing. "They've escaped somehow!" she then took out her cell phone. "I've got to call the guys!"

Cherry was now getting dressed in her normal clothes and zipped up her jacket, putting her hands in her pockets until Atticus and Patch would show up.

"We're back," Atticus said as soon as him and Patch arrived. "And we freed the white tigers and sent them back to where they belong." 

"Ah, there you are..." Cherry turned back to them.

"Are you wearing lipstick?" Patch noticed with a small smirk.

"It's not what you think!" Cherry quickly defended.

"Um, okay? Anyways, me and Patch just freed the white tigers and sent them back to the Indian jungle to be reunited with their cubs." Atticus said.

"Oh, that's sweet..." Cherry said, though she looked stoic and emotionless as usual.

"Can't you smile about that?" Patch asked.

"If I do, my face will hurt." Cherry narrowed her eyes slightly. 

Penn and Teller came over then, Teller had a lipstick stain on his cheek.

"You okay, Teller?" Patch asked, noticing the stain.

"Oh, yeah, Cherry accidentally ran into me and got her lipstick on me." Teller replied as he tried to rub it off. 

Patch smirked to Cherry then.

"Shut up." Cherry muttered to the Dalmatian puppy.

"Okay, okay, whatever." Patch shrugged.

Cherry groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Behold!" Teller showed the wand to Atticus and Patch. "A bewitched wand from Stinkbomb and Rot's dressing room!"

Atticus took it to observe it, using his detective skills. "So, that's how they did all those bad things... Not only that, but they also used mind control on those tigers they kidnapped!"

"They kidnapped tigers?" Penn sounded outraged. "Even I have standards!"

"Yeah, but luckily for us, me and Patch teleported the tigers back to the Indian jungle to be reunited with their cubs." Atticus said.

"Bless you both..." Teller sounded grateful for their genorosity and charity.

"How did you do that?" Penn asked.

"Oh," Cherry chuckled and patted him on the head. "Dear... Sweet... Slightly attractive... Mildly insane Penn..."

"Our Equestrian medallions which helped us to use our Equestrian magic." Patch explained.

"Exactly..." Cherry said, she patted Penn on the head one last time and returned to her friends.

"Now, the question is, how do we destroy this thing?" Teller wondered.

"You're not doing anything!" Samantha walked over to them, looking firm. "You're not going to stop us! We're going to win this battle against good and evil!"

"Just try and stop us, Princess!" Penn snarled at her.

"Gladly..." Samantha smirked, she then pushed a button.

A trapdoor opened underneath them all and they all instantly fell through it. Samantha laughed and pushed the button again to lock the door and walked off as they were all trapped now.


	18. Chapter 18

"Does she really think that this will hold us? Let's prove her wrong." Atticus said.

"Where are we?" Penn's voice was heard. "Hello!? If anyone can hear me, just follow my voice!"

"How could we not hear you!?" Teller retorted. "You haven't had an indoor voice since you crawled out from your mother's womb!"

"Marco!" Penn called.

"Whoever's sitting on me, please get off, I can taste my pancreas!" Cherry groaned. 

"Oops, sorry, I thought you were Teller's head..." Penn spoke to her.

Atticus's, Patch's, and Cherry's medallions began to glow to shed light for them.

"Ow!" Cherry winced from her light and blinked rapidly. "Okay, follow us, we'll find a way out of here."

"Where are we anyway?" Patch asked.

"Oh, probably the sewers or somethin'..." Penn grumbled as his feet splatted against something wet and squishy. "I wanna punish that little blonde girl... Nobody banishes me and gets away with it, name one time!"

"China, India, Egypt, your mother's house, every hair salon in the county, every other bank..." Teller listed as a joke.

"We could take the long way or we could just teleport out of here," Atticus said before noticing something. "Wait, does one of you have the wand?"

"I have it..." Teller said, then put his hands in his pockets. "No wait, no I don't..."

Penn checked himself. "Okay, this isn't cool, which one of you have it?" he glared at the kids and puppy.

"I thought you guys had it!" Cherry said to them.

"That girl must've somehow got it from us while she sent us here!" Teller concluded.

"But how?" Patch wondered.

"Samantha was always the sneaky one..." Cherry sighed, shaking her head. "She's outsmarted me... I feel so stupid!"

"You are not stupid..." Teller put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I am, Samantha outsmarted me, she always makes me look like a dummy!" Cherry got emotional, feeling her inner child come back to haunt her.

"Or maybe she didn't," Patch said showing the magic wand. "I have the real one while she as a fake, a dud, a copy."

"How did you do that!?" Penn nearly flipped out.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Patch replied.

"Hmm..." Penn folded his arms, but actually looked amused. "Well played, Spot, well played..."

"Do you think you can get us out of here?" Teller asked, very hopeful of the puppy's abilities.

"Yes, we can." Atticus said. 

Atticus's, Patch's, and Cherry's medallions glowed once again, teleporting all five of them out and appeared behind a wall.

"Okay, where are we now?" Teller looked around.

"Hmm..." Cherry took a look around. "Looks like we're in your theater, guys."

"Our theater?" Penn asked as he looked around. "This place is empty though, no one's here!"

"HEY, LOOK, IT'S THOSE WANNABES!" someone called.

"LET'S GET 'EM!" another voice called.

A bunch of people rushed in then with torches an pitchforks. Penn and Teller held each other with a scream and started to run for their lives. 

"GET OUT OF LAS VEGAS!" a man jeered.

"Okay, teleport away or run and let the angry mob chase us?" Atticus asked, referring to all five of them.

"Anything, just get us out of here before we have the world's most expensive memorial service!" Penn cried.

"RUN!" Cherry yelled out.

They all then ran as the angry mob chased them all the way to the end of the cliff.

"Cherry, why did you suggest this!?" Penn grabbed the girl and shook her. "Are you out of your mind!?"

Cherry readjusted her glasses. "It's time for you to believe in Equestrian magic, Atticus, go down!"

Atticus saw where this was going and dropped down.

"What are you doing!?" Teller cried.

"JUMP!" Cherry told them, jumping with Patch.

"Well, alright, time for us to jump." Penn shrugged.

Cherry nodded.

"One... Two... THREE!" Teller called.

They joined hands and jumped. The angry mob came to the end of the cliff, looking around for Penn and Teller and their little helpers. They then gave up and walked away.


	19. Chapter 19

The angry mob came to the end of the cliff, looking around for Penn and Teller and their little helpers. They then gave up and walked away.

Penn had his eyes covered now. "Please, don't send me to Hell..." he whispered. "I know I've done a lot in my life and I should be more open-minded, just please... Don't strike me! I'll do anything!"

"Penn, open your eyes!" Cherry's voice called.

"No, no, save yourselves!" Penn wailed. "I should've been much nicer to Teller!"

"Penn, wake up!" Teller even nudged him.

"No, no, I can't, it's too dangerous, I'm gonna meet the devil and he's gonna haunt me with my mother for eternity!" Penn cried.

"Penn, will you just open your eyes?!" Patch yelled.

"Fine..." Penn sighed, he then uncovered his eyes and did a double take. "We're... We're flying..."

"Actually, I am..." Atticus looked back to him, revealing he was in his alicorn form and he was flying them to safety.

"I believe in Equestrian magic..." Penn whispered. "I-I'll be a good boy from now on!"

"Yes! Finally!" Atticus cheered.

"You finally believe wahoo!" Patch also cheered.

"Ugh..." Penn leaned back. "Just please, no more craziness..."

Teller then grabbed Penn's face and kissed him on the lips.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Penn glared at him.

Teller giggled innocently. "Just teasin' ya..."

"We will never speak of this again..." Penn grumbled.

Atticus found a landing spot and decided to land there and let them off and turn back into his human form.

"Okay, how did everyone suddenly turn into an angry mob?" Patch asked.

Penn and Teller simply shrugged. 

"I think maybe Samantha manipulated them..." Cherry paced, deep into thought. "She always had a way of getting crowds of people to do what she wants."

"And now Vegas wants our hanging..." Penn grabbed his neck in fear. 

"How could we go back into Las Vegas now that everybody hates us?" Teller sounded sad.

"Oh, I'm sure that they'll all be back on your guys side as soon as we tell them all about Samantha." Atticus said.

"We just have to go back there." Patch added.

"Aw, it's no use..." Penn shuffled his foot. "I mean, we can't..."

"Are you backing out after all we've been through..." Cherry cornered him, looking very serious and angry. 

"Well, what can we do?" Teller surprisingly agreed with Penn for a change. "It's hopeless."

"Listen to me," Cherry glared at them, her eyes changing a little. "I wrote an essay so I could meet you guys and maybe have something good in my life to fall back on, and I'm not gonna let two of the greatest entertainers of all time just back down like a couple of cowards, and we're gonna stop those fools, do you hear me?"

Penn and Teller muttered out responses.

"DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Cherry repeated, sounding like a demon as her eyes turned blood red and her fangs appeared.

Penn and Teller held each other, now with wide eyes. "Y-Y-Yes, ma'am!"

"Then let's go back there and tell everyone the truth about Samantha." Atticus said.

"Of course..." Teller nodded. 

Cherry turned back to normal. "Now, let's get back there."

"if you're sure..." Teller sighed.

"Come on, are you men or mice?" Cherry folded her arms.

Teller squeaked, but cupped his mouth and looked serious. "I'm in!"

"Um... I dunno..." Penn sounded not so confident. "What if we lose?"

"You're not scared are you?" Cherry asked in a mocking tone.

"No, I'm not scared!" Penn looked at her.

"Sure look scared." Cherry smirked, going to use this to make him join them.

'Oh, this is going to be entertaining.' Patch thought to himself.

"Listen, little lady, I am not scared!" Penn folded his arms.

"Chicken boy!" Cherry taunted, then started to cluck.

"I'm not scared..." Penn walked away.

"Ooh, this big fat piggy went 'wee wee wee' all the way home." Cherry continued.

Penn stopped at that. "What'd you call me?"

"Big... Fat... Piggy!" Cherry repeated.

"She's dead..." Teller looked worried for Cherry's life now.

"One more time...?" Penn put his hand to his ear.

"BIG FAT PIGGY!" Cherry yelled as loud as she could then.

"Okay, I think that's enough, are you with us or not?" Atticus asked Penn.

"Hang on a sec..." Penn shoved him aside and stormed over to Cherry, he then grabbed her by her jacket and shoved her against the wall and looked her dead in the eye. "Who do you think you're dealing with? I am not a coward! I'm not a pig either!"

"So you're in?" Cherry asked with a smirk, not afraid of his wrath.

"Yes, I am!" Penn nodded firmly as his face turned red from anger. "Don't you ever call me those words again, I am not afraid to hurt a child!"

"You're so cute when you're all pouty like that..." Cherry teased him.

"I don't think I've ever seen her tease someone before." Atticus said.

Penn dropped Cherry, making her yell and fall on the floor again and he walked to Teller's side. "Let's get ready to rumble..."

Teller nodded firmly. "Come along then!"

Cherry stood up, dusted herself and walked off.

"Why you gotta tease Penn like that?" Patch asked.

"I just wanted to give him a little motivation." Cherry shrugged with a sneaky smile.

"Ooh, sneaky, yet active." Atticus and Patch said in unison.

"You know it..." Cherry pushed her glasses back.


	20. Chapter 20

They all went along as Stinkbomb, Rot, and Samantha were being praised by the public.

"There she is..." Penn sneered at the blonde girl. "She makes me sick just looking at her... That beach blonde hair, those shiny sapphire eyes, that perfect baby soft skin, those normal, pearly white teeth, and those clothes that compliment her whole ensemble!"

"Peeeeennnn...." Cherry whined about Samantha being better than her again. "That's not heeeeelpinnnng...."

"Oh, shut up, I'm being ironic." Penn snorted.

"Now, how do we expose them?" Teller hummed as the three then went inside the theater with their fans for another magic show.

"Hey, it's not like you can have a magic duel against each other just to show who's the best." Cherry shrugged.

Penn and Teller looked to her, then hummed deeply in thought. 

"Wait, I didn't mean it!" Cherry yelped.

"Cherry, think before you talk!" Atticus said.

"I really should..." Cherry groaned.

Stinkbomb, Rot, and Samantha were on stage with the crowd cheering.

"STINKBOMB AND ROT, WE'RE CALLING YOU OUT!" Penn yelled out.

The crowd gasped in alarm.

"Who's the idiot who said that?" Samantha demanded.

The crowd turned to see Penn and Teller.

"We're gonna have to be with them to let them do their magic tricks." Patch whispered to Atticus and Cherry.

Atticus and Cherry nodded.

"What do you two want now?" Stinkbomb asked.

"We're here to challenge you to a magic duel!" Penn challenged, folding his arms. "The winner gets to stay in Las Vegas, but the loser has to leave forever!"

"Yeah, you spent my whole life screwing with me, Samantha and now I'm gonna screw with you!" Cherry added firmly, which got a horrified response from the crowd. "That... That came out wrong..."

"Oh, how adorable..." Samantha taunted Cherry, circling her like a typical school bully. "Cherry's gonna fight for a couple of guys no one cares about anymore... Very well though, we accept your challenge, we'll meet at midnight! BUT!" she then looked to Atticus and Patch. "Only ONE of you can compete with Penn and Teller to make it even and I chose Cherry!" she then poked her rival in the chest. "Unless you're chicken."

"I'm not a chicken." Cherry snarled.

'Uh-Oh, this could be a problem.' Patch though to himself.

"Prove it then..." Samantha grabbed a few of the knives and threw them behind her back, stabbing the ends of the wall Cherry was against.

Cherry saw one coming right for her and she fell immediately to the floor.

Samantha took the knives out the wall and knelt on Cherry's stomach. "What's the matter?" she taunted with a smile. "Little Miss Darkness still afraid of popular girl Samantha?" she then took one knife and held it against Cherry's throat. "How embarrassing... You're such a coward, you may be in a world of blackness, but you're still afraid of little old me! That's why I chose you for the competition, Penn and Teller will be losers and it will be all... Your... FAULT!" Samantha nearly struck the blade, which actually made Cherry gulp out of fear. "Well... See you tonight..." she grinned darkly, then laughed as she left with Stinkbomb and Rot as she tossed the knife against the wall.

"Don't worry, Cherry, Penn and Teller won't lose." Atticus assured her.

"They will with me..." Cherry said softly. 

"No, don't say that, we believe in you..." Penn encouraged. 

"This is all my fault, you guys..." Cherry said to Penn and Teller. "If I hadn't entered that contest, none of this would've happened... You guys probably wish I never came into your lives..."

"No, we don't." Atticus said.

"Face it, guys, I'm a total loser." Cherry said to them.

"No, you're not," Penn stepped in, looking down to her. "If anyone's a loser, it's me."

"Penn's right," Teller, of course, agreed to that. "Cherry, I may have only known you for about 48 hours now, but I know you're not a loser."

"You're being nice..." Cherry shook her head at him.

"No, he's right, you're not a loser, Cherry." Atticus said.

"Please, all I bring is doom and gloom around you guys..." Cherry looked at Atticus and Patch. "You say I complain too much and I'm just a big black rain cloud on a happy day... What do I do that's important and meaningful for our friendship, huh?"

"Cherry, you are so much more important to our friendship than you know." Patch said.

"Yeah, right..." Cherry looked away. "You all should just leave me."

"Well, okay, suit yourself..." Penn shrugged and walked away.

"PENN!" Teller scolded him. "What're you--"

Penn hid a smirk and a wink to them, he was going to try something out to make the girl come back to them.

'Ohh.' Atticus and Patch thought to themselves.

"That's too bad, Cherry..." Penn continued to walk away with his hands in his pockets. "I had a sure fire, stupendous and terrific plan..."

"You're full of it..." Cherry ignored him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way..." Penn said, making the guys go with him. "Come on, boys, we don't need her... We'll just turn ourselves in." he then smirked and counted down from five with his fingers.

"What are you up to?" Teller asked.

Penn shushed him as he got down to one.

"Okay, what is it!?" Cherry rushed over.

"Nah, you wouldn't like it anyway..." Penn pretended to ignore her.

"Yeah." Atticus and Patch agreed.

"Tell me..." Cherry begged now.

Penn thought about it for a moment, he was about to say something, but then smirked. "Nah... It's not important anyway."

"TELL ME!" Cherry whined, sounding like a little kid now.

"Well, I don't know." Atticus said, sounding innocent.

"You might not like it..." Teller folded his arms.

"You guys know too!?" Cherry gawked at them.

Atticus, Teller, and Patch nodded.

"Tell me..." Cherry begged.

"This is man's business," Penn folded his arms. "You wouldn't understand."

"TELL MEEEEE!!!" Cherry grew desperate. "I'll do whatever you want!"

"Congratulations, Cherry, you passed the test!" Penn shook her hand vigorously. "Now we're gonna get you training for the magic duel!"

"What just happened?" Cherry muttered.

"You just became desperate and are now going to be trained for the magic duel." Atticus said.

"Um..." Cherry backed up. "Is it too late to withdrawal?"

"Yes," Penn nodded firmly, then kept his grip on her hand. "Now come on, you got a lot of work to do."

"Let go of my hand?" Cherry asked.

Penn looked at her, knowing she would try to escape if he did, so he shook his head. "No."

"Sorry, Cherry, you'll have to face Samantha." Atticus said.

Cherry sighed.

"Now, just to make sure you don't run off..." Penn took out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed himself with the girl.

"You're insane!" Cherry yelped.

"You just now realized that?" Teller joked, then looked serious for a moment. "Now your magic training begins... Not this Equestrian magic, but Las Vegas magic."

"I can make myself disappear..." Cherry uttered out.

"Just go with it, okay?" Patch tried to make her have a positive influence to this.

Cherry sighed. "I've always wanted to say this anyway... Penn and Teller, teach me everything you know."

"Oh, believe me, Cherry, we shall." Penn said.

Teller nodded.

"Did you really have to cuff me?" Cherry looked at Penn as she was forced to follow him everywhere now.

"If I didn't, you'd run away," Penn said to her, then walked off. "Now come on."

"Whoa!" Cherry nearly stumbled due to how big Penn was. 

Patch and Atticus followed to watch Cherry's training take place.

"And we're here to both watch you train and also to make sure you don't run off." Atticus said to Cherry.


	21. Chapter 21

They were in the dressing room now. Teller shuffled a deck of playing cards and made the cards even levitate from the deck and shuffled them together, handing them to Cherry for her to try. Cherry was nervous, she took the deck, but due to her sweaty palms, she kept dropping and slipping them everywhere on the floor.

"Cherry, calm down, just stay calm." Patch said.

Cherry sighed, she collected the cards and attempted to try again. She was now trying the linking rings, she took them separated from each other, then put them together and actually linked them together. She then tried to split them up again, but struggled and even growled in frustration and agitation. Teller took the rings from her, he then still had them linked, then for a moment, he took them apart from each other.

"Show-Off..." Cherry grumbled.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' Patch thought to himself.

Cherry took out Teller's egg bag that he was given as a gift from Egypt. She kept trying to make the egg disappear after hitting it with a wand, but every time, it kept ending up in messy results. She even tried to do cups and balls and struggled. 

"I'LL NEVER GET THIS!"

"You musn't quit..." Teller advised.

Cherry growled.

"Do you know that I've made mistakes myself?" Penn coaxed. "Teller's been doing magic since he was six, but I started when I was twelve. I wanted to be a juggler at first who made a few jokes, but look at me now!"

"Penn's right, you just need practice." Patch said.

"I'm never gonna get it..." Cherry folded her arms. "I'm givin' up... Give me the handcuff keys."

"Sure, if ya can find it..." Teller said, showing the key, but put a plastic cup over it and switched it with other two.

Cherry looked very stoic.

"Okay, where is it?" Teller rested his hands under his chin.

"Right there, duh..." Cherry pointed to the cup on the far right.

Teller lifted the cup to show that was where it was and it surprised the others.

"Can I go now?" Cherry groaned, not noticing what she did was magic itself.

"Cherry, do you realize what you just did?" Atticus asked her, still surprised.

"What?" Cherry deadpanned.

Teller showed her the key, he hid it under the cup it was under and moved the cups impossibly fast in front of her. "Where is it now?"

"Right there," Cherry pointed to the middle cup. "Can I PLEASE leave now!?"

Teller lifted the middle cup to show the key was under there.

"Cherry, how can you not realize it? You're actually doing magic." Patch said.

"I am?" Cherry sounded astounded now.

Teller smiled giddily and nodded. "I think you're ready now..."

Cherry did what she was learning earlier and did it even better than before, she was now ready for the magic duel.

Penn chuckled, then put his arm around her. "It is time."

"Great..." Cherry said with an actually sincere smile, then looked deadpan again. "Can you uncuff me now?"

"Okay, but where is the key?" Atticus asked, wanting to see if she could find the key.

"Guys, come on..." Cherry groaned.

"Find the key~..." Teller told her. "Or you'll be stuck with Penn forever..."

"NO!" Cherry yelled out, then grew frantic.

Penn laughed a little.

"Oh, wait..." Cherry bent down to Patch's height and put her hand behind his ear and took out the key.

"Yep, she's ready." Atticus said.

"I will never understand how people do that." Patch said, scratching the same ear Cherry pulled the key out of.

Cherry unlocked the handcuffs and felt relieved. "Thank goodness..." she sighed in relief.

Teller put his hand on her shoulder. "You're ready now..."

The clock tolled and it was now 7:00 at night. 

"I suggest we get a late dinner," Penn proposed. "Cherry, get some food, take a shower, and go straight to bed, you have a big night ahead of you."

"Yes, Penn..." Cherry nearly rolled her eyes at him.

"Dinner does sound good right about now." Patch said.

"Let's get some food," Teller said then. "We're gonna need a lot of energy."

"Yeah, let's hit the buffet." Penn agreed.

They all then went to the Vegas buffet to get some food.


	22. Chapter 22

Penn was giving Cherry more food than she wanted.

"That's enough!" Cherry cried.

"The more food you eat, the faster you'll fall asleep, and the better you will be to preform tonight." Penn encouraged her.

"This is enough food for your first helping." Cherry said to him.

"She does have a point, Penn." Atticus said.

"Don't make me sit on you..." Penn threatened.

Cherry took the plate and ate what she could.

"And don't make me use my strength on you." Atticus threatened back at him.

Patch was about to get some food, but he sniffed the air. "Hmm?" He then licked his lips as he smelled a steak, then came to the middle of the floor and saw a steak on the floor. "Wonder who dropped this?" he asked himself. "Well, it's like the dog law says: if it's on the ground or headed that way, it's for the dogs and that's okay!" he then bit on the steak.

However, the steak was pulling him away and revealed to be attached to a string.

"GOTCHA!" Samantha grabbed Patch, trying to hold him down as he struggled to get out of her grip. "Stinkbomb, Rot, stop him!" she commanded to the evil magicians while she struggled to hold onto the strong puppy.

Patch then used his magic and teleported back to Cherry, Penn, Teller, and Atticus, causing for the two evil magicians to crash into Samantha.

"WAH!" Samantha yelled out.

"Did ve get him?" Stinkbomb asked.

Samantha growled in frustration that her simple little plan didn't work.

"Looks like ve didn't." Rot said.

Patch came back and ate the food with his friends.

"Maybe after this, I'll teach you to juggle fire," Penn said as they ate. "Or our bean trick."

"Can I please see the bean trick?" Patch begged. "I keep hearing about it!"

"Please, not while I'm eating..." Cherry groaned.

"Come here, Patch, I'll show ya." Teller took the puppy away from Cherry so he wouldn't make her feel sick to see this.

"Yay! The bean trick!" Patch cheered.

Teller took out a bean and made sure the puppy saw it. Patch nodded to show that he did see it. Teller then put the bean on his tongue and salivated all over it, then suddenly looked very hot and suffering, starting to pant.

"Whoa!" Patch looked worried. "Do you need some water?"

Teller took Patch's paw gently with one hand and used his other to squish his finger under his eye and made the bean slip and slide out onto the puppy's paw.

"Wow." Patch said, amazed.

Teller smiled to him and patted him on the head, then stood back up to get some more food. Patch smiled back, then his ear lifted up.

"SHUT UP!" Samantha snapped, she had a different Dalmatian puppy who had blue eyes, black heart-shaped spots, and a pink ballerina tutu. She then put a mind control device over the puppy and clicked the remote.

The puppy stopped whimpering and whining and then followed her like a zombie. Samantha laughed, she slammed the door shut and locked it. Patch saw this and frowned deeply. He was going to rescue that poor girl.

'I am not going to let that evil girl treat that puppy like that.' Patch thought to himself while going to rescue the girl Dalmatian puppy.

Teller felt full and still had plenty of leftovers, he decided to let Patch have them.

"Oh, thank you!" Patch smiled to him and ate up the food.

Teller smiled back, he unbuckled his belt, placed it on the table and leaned back, feeling very full now.

Cherry finished too, she had eaten a lot, but she didn't look like she gained any weight from it and let out a very sleepy yawn. Penn handed Cherry the keys and a bath towel. Cherry collected them and left to go rest up for the magic duel.

"Cherry will be able to get enough rest for tomorrow." Atticus said.

"Might be hard, but I'm sure she can do it." Patch said.

"Why might it be hard?" Penn asked.

"Cherry's a night owl, she likes to stay up after midnight, it's the only time she's ever really awake." Patch explaiend.

Teller sighed and shook his head. "Kids these days..."

"Some of us stay up late." Atticus said.

They all went back to the dressing room, doing what they could until the show while Cherry was sleeping in the bed.

"Does she do this often?" Teller asked.

"Yeah, Cherry's barely awake in the morning, but after the sun goes down, she's really active, I think it's from her vampire powers." Patch replied.

"She's always been like that even before she was bitten though." Atticus pointed out.

"Well, good anyway, she's gonna need all the rest she can get!" Penn added.

"You can say that again." Teller said.

"She's gonna need all the rest she can get." Penn said it again, knowing that was just an expression, but did it on purpose to annoy him.

Teller slowly glared up at him. "Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I said 'no' when you asked me to be your assistant in magic all those years ago."

"Anyways, what should we do now?" Atticus asked. "Since we do have sometime before midnight."

"I just say practice until it's time." Penn replied.

Atticus and Patch wondered what to do while Penn and Teller practiced their tricks. Cherry lightly slept and shook a little in her sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Cherry was now in a dream, it was black and scary, even for her, she was in her magician outfit and carried a wand in her hands while wearing a hat and a big white light flashed on her and the audience was staring at her. She smiled nervously and tried to do tricks, but they kept failing and the audience booed and hissed her menacingly.

"Cherry, Cherry, wake up!" Atticus's voice called out.

Cherry moaned, unable to wake up as she was trapped in her nightmare world. She kept running in her dream as she was hated by everybody she ever knew, even outside of Las Vegas. She then stumbled, tripped, and fell down a hill and ended up next to a familiar midnight blue alicorn and she looked up.

"Princess Luna...?" Cherry whispered in surprise and confusion. "What're you doing here?"

"I am here because your dream called me so then I may find out why you are having this nightmare." Princess Luna said.

"I think it's the stress, I always have a nightmare before something big and important is about to happen in my life." Cherry replied.

"Calm yourself, Cherry, I am sure that everything will go great." Princess Luna said.

"I dunno..." Cherry sighed as she avoided eye contact with the alicorn princess of the night. "I just feel like I might let everyone down..."

"Just try to find a happy place." Princess Luna encouraged.

"I have no such thing." Cherry folded her arms a little. 

"I'm sure you do..." a familiar man came to her side.

"Teller?" Cherry was surprised to see him. 

"Hello, Princess Luna..." Teller bowed to the alicorn princess.

"Hello, Teller, it is so good to see you again." Princess Luna smiled.

Teller smiled back to her and helped Cherry to her feet. "Dreams are magic things, aren't they, Cherry?"

"I guess..." Cherry said shyly to him. 

"You know what they say, a dream is a wish your heart makes," Teller soothed, making mysterious magic appear in his hands like in witchcraft as opposed to the big city magic he did with Penn, he conjured up a golden sphere in his hands and held it out to her. "Magic is just in the eye of the beholder... You believe in what you want to believe... I believe you can help us change the way people think about things..."

Cherry reached for the ball, but flinched as it disappeared and turned into a herd of butterflies that flew all around them. 

"To truly become a wise magic maker and dream believer, you must believe in yourself..." Teller said to her. "Others will believe in you, but in order to become a great one, you must believe in yourself."

"Indeed." Princess Luna nodded.

Teller put his arm around Cherry and started to sing 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes'. He started to show her images of a young boy who was struggling with magic himself. Cherry watched vividly as the boy had as much struggles as she did and frowned in worry. The boy was struggling, but he didn't let magic stop him, he kept trying and trying, slowly and surely getting better at it.

The boy then grew up to be a teenager and started to show his friends what he could do. Eventually, the boy grew up to be an adult and was a high school Latin teacher and outside of classes, showed his students the magic he could preform. One screen had the now adult man on the streets, preforming in front of a group of people and there came a different man with short curly black hair with glasses and he walked over to the other man and they shook hands, becoming magical preformers together because he never gave up on himself.

"Do you see now, Cherry?" Princess Luna asked.

"I... I think so..." Cherry said, sounding a little stronger now.

"We never gave up, and you shouldn't either..." Teller came down to her. "I believe in you... Do you believe in you?"

Cherry looked down with a frown, but looked back up with a confident smile.

"Show these humans what you can do." Princess Luna smiled as Cherry could now rest easy.

"I'll do it..." Cherry nodded.

Teller smiled, he then gave her a surprise kiss on the lips before going away. Cherry blinked rapidly, unsure how to respond to that other than with shock.

Midnight was now only half an hour away when Cherry woke up. "I'm ready..." she said to herself, sitting up in the bed as lightning flashed and thunder rumbled outside.

Teller walked into the room where the others were and sat on the couch next to Penn as he played cards with Atticus and Patch.

"Where were you?" Penn asked him.

"Does it matter?" Teller retorted, sounding cynical as Cherry on a daily basis.

"True." Penn said.

"Haha!" Atticus had jokers.

"HA!" Penn retorted, having four kings.

"Ah-Ah-Ah..." Patch said to them, then had five aces.

"FIVE ACES!?" Penn yelped in disbelief.

Teller laughed out loud and clapped, that was just too good.

"Oh yeah!" Patch cheered, doing a little victory dance.

Penn growled, folding his arms. "Traitor..."

Teller just kept laughing, enjoying Penn's failure very much.

"Will you stop that!?" Penn looked at him.

Teller kept laughing and shook his head.

"Wahoo! Oh, yeah! I won." Patch said while doing his victory dance.

Penn rolled his eyes and looked at the time. "Oh, we gotta get moving!"

Teller dashed all around the room and got their magic stuff ready.

Penn, Teller, and Cherry quickly changed into their magician outfits and were now set.

"It's show time." Penn said, as another bolt of lightning came behind the window.

They were now on their way to the theater, going to the backstage door.


	24. Chapter 24

The audience patrons walked one-by-one and paid their tickets for tonight's exciting event.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here." Patch said once he noticed the crowd of people.

"I just hope they don't get stage fright." Atticus added as they took their seats.

Cherry looked out and saw the crowd, then went to get a drink of water to calm her nerves.

"Just remember what I taught you." Teller whispered to her.

Cherry gulped down the water and smiled a little to him. "Thanks, Teller."

'This is going to be intense, I just know it.' Atticus thought to himself.

Cherry drank another cup of water.

"So," Samantha, now wearing a red dress with a feather in her hair and wore black flats came behind her ans slapped her back. "Ya ready for a little competition?"

Cherry snorted and coughed from the water a little, unable to speak up then.

"Oh, Cherry, don't be so choked up!" Samantha mocked with a laugh, walking off.

Atticus began to pat on Cherry's back so then she could catch her breath.

"Which is theater talk for good luck!" Atticus called.

"I'm well aware of that!" Cherry called back.

"WE WANT A SHOW!" the audience continued to chant. "WE WANT A SHOW!"

The announcer came on the stage and introduced the rivals. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Samantha Snooty, Stinkbomb, and Rot!"

The crowd cheered for them as they came on stage and enjoyed them.

"And, uh, on the other side, we have Cherry Butler, Penn Jillette, and Teller." the announcer then said, sounding bored.

The crowd booed and hissed for them as they came on stage together.

"YOU SUCK!" a man yelled.

"Don't listen to him, you three can do it!" Atticus yelled to Cherry, Penn, and Teller.

"GO BACK TO PHILADELPHIA!" one woman yelled to them.

"All right, magicians and lovely assistants meet and shake hands." the announcer told them.

The six went up to each other and shook their rivals' hands. Cherry went up to Samantha with a stoic frown while Samantha had a cocky smile. Samantha shook hands with her, but yelped as she was buzzed and fell to the floor. Cherry smirked then and showed she had a hand buzzer.

'Nice one, Cherry.' Atticus thought to himself while smirking as well.

"All right, you all know the rules," the announcer told the competing magicians. "No voodoo or witchcraft, sleight of hand is okay as long as it's apporpriate... Now then... Let the magic duel begin!" 

The curtains pulled back and the magicians went to their corners. Stinkbomb and Rot placed Samantha into a chair and they waved their fingers to make her levitate in thin air. The crowd began to ooh finding this interesting, but as for Atticus and Patch, they were impressed, but not very as Patch now decided that now was possibly the time to get rid of the dark magic by breaking the wand. They both tried their very best at breaking the wand, it felt tricky, even with just one of them trying it.

Teller was locked in a water tank and had only half a minute to get out before he would run out of oxygen. Penn smirked and reached into his pocket, but couldn't feel the key and started to panic for his partner's life now. Stinkbomb and Rot came up to Cherry and tried to confuse her with the cup and ball trick by making the cups move incredibly and impossibly fast for a normal human to keep up with.

"Why am I doing this?" Cherry asked.

"Find zhe key und you can save your quiet friend!" Rot laughed as he moved the cups several times in crazy speed.

Cherry watched, she did get dizzy and even had to look away at a few points and grew nervous.

"Cherry, don't let them get to you!" Atticus called out to her.

"Come on, you stupid wand, break." Patch whispered.

Cherry put her hand over her eyes, underneath her glasses and she let her finger from her other hand glide in the air and then, despite not being able to, she snapped her fingers and looked back at them. "The joke's on you guys!" she slammed the table. "They key isn't under any of those cups!"

"Oh, vhat a shame, I really liked your friend there..." Stinkbomb laughed, lifting the cups and looked shocked to see the key wasn't under any of the cups.

"Did one of you swallow anything unusual?" Cherry prompted.

Stinkbomb and Rot looked at her like she was crazy, but then, Stinkbomb started to cough.

Cherry held out her hand under his mouth and he spit out the key, which surprised the crowd. "Thank you!" she then cupped her hand and dashed to the water tank, unlocked the lock.

Teller gasped for air and jumped out of the tank, now soaking wet.

Everyone gasped and then started to clap.

Teller smiled and shook himself dry like a dog.

"HEY!" Penn flinched from the flying water.

This made the audience laugh a little with them then.

"Oh, is that funny to you?" Penn playfully taunted his audience. 

Samantha came out with the female Dalmatian puppy from earlier. She did the usual dog tricks and even upped it up a little to wow and amaze the crowd by making her lift heavy objects, play the piano, dance on her tiptoes, and even solve calculus. This made Patch so angry, then he clenched the wand so hard that he broke it.

Change to a couch on the stage, Cherry and Penn were sitting together. Teller was dressed like a waiter and had glasses, filling them with gasoline. Cherry wore a glittering gown while Penn wore a black tux with a black bow tie. There was romantic music in the air.

"Atticus, I have to go and help the female Dalmatian," Patch whispered before showing the broken wand. "Also I broke the wand, so now, it will be fair, I'm going to make sure that it's completely fair."

Atticus nodded and took the wand. Patch snuck backstage. Penn and Cherry took the fire sticks, flamed them up and they were swallowing fire together.

'Wow, they're really doing great.' Atticus thought to himself.


	25. Chapter 25

While this was going on, Patch was making his way to the female Dalmatian, so then, he could free her from Samantha's control and where, of course, he used his magic to make people whoever saw him sneaking around, they would see nothing, making him invisible to them. The female Dalmatian was entranced. Patch saw she had an earpiece, he knocked it out of her ear and smashed it with his paw. 

The female Dalmatian squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "What just happened...?"

"You were being controlled by that evil blonde girl, Samantha." Patch said.

"Ugh..." the Dalmatian female rubbed her head. "The last thing I remember is being with my parents and this guy took me away from them... Then I was with that bratty girl!"

"It's over now, it's going to be okay." Patch soothed her.

"Thanks, say you seem familiar..." the female tilted her head. "Have we met?"

"I don't think so, I'm Patch."

"I'm Rebecca."

"Rebecca..." Patch repeated her name. "Wait a minute, you're my brother Lucky's girlfriend!"

"You know Lucky?" Rebecca asked, her tail wagging excitedly then.

"Yeah, I really do, he has a lucky horse shoe shaped spot." Patch said.

"That's him..." Rebecca smirked. "He's so sweet and funny."

"Yeah, that's Lucky for ya." Patch said.

"Thank you so much for saving me, Patch, if I wasn't taken, I'd kiss ya." Rebecca smiled.

"That's okay, I'll be alright, your rescue is all the thanks I need." Patch reassured.

They then snuck out backstage. 

Cherry leaned against Penn like a girl in love as she ate another stick of fire and looked up at him with glazed eyes.

'Wow, this is amazing.' Atticus thought to himself.

Penn leaned up to get one more stick of fire and was about to eat it. Cherry smirked to him, seductively and let one of her dress straps fall loose. Penn smirked back, he then leaned against her, licking his lips and eating the fire, leaning against her waist. The lights dimmed and the audience clapped for their performance.

"We're losing, you idiots!" Samantha snapped at Stinkbomb and Rot backstage.

"Ve are not idiots, you brat!" Rot exclaimed.

Rebecca snuck a microphone under Samantha's feet to make sure everyone would find out the truth.

"Ve shouldn't have let you in our plan!" Stinkbomb glared.

"MY DAD PAID YOU!" Samantha shouted, becoming microphoned suddenly without realizing it. "I should've gotten rid of you WHEN WE PUT A HEX ON THE PEOPLE TO MAKE THEM HATE PENN AND TELLER!" she then cupped her mouth as her voice was extremely vocal and the audience heard everything, totally shocked and realized why they had turned against the magicians they truly loved and desired more than anyone else who ever performed for them in Las Vegas.

'Okay, I don't know who placed a microphone close by for everyone to hear that conversation, but I think it's working because now everyone is now finding out the truth.' Atticus thought to himself.

Samantha smiled innocently and nervously, then came to Cherry's side blowing a kiss, and smiling widely to look cute and innocent, but actually looked rather demented and sociopathic. Teller looked to her, then saw a trapdoor lever. He then chuckled and pulled it.

Samantha felt air under her feet and yelled out as she was going down it. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD!!!!"

"Now, that's the way to get rid of an evil girl." Atticus smiled.

Teller walked over, whistling innocently and looked around like he didn't do anything.

"Well people, who do you like?" Cherry asked the audience.

The audience clapped wildly and cheered for Penn and Teller, preferring them over Stinkbomb and Rot.

"Hey, Atticus." Patch said, arriving over to his owner.

"Hey, Patch, were you the one that exposed those three for how evil they were?" Atticus asked.

"Nope, Rebecca did." Patch said.

"Rebecca?" Atticus asked.

The female Dalmatian puppy came when her name was called. "Yes?" she asked since he called for her, though unintentionally.

"Sorry, that was unintentional, anyways, it's nice to meet you, Rebecca." Atticus said.

"Nice to meet you too." Rebecca gave him her paw.

"Penn and Teller, we're sorry for turning our backs on you..." a man in the crowd told the magicians. "Can you ever forgive us?"

Penn and Teller looked to each other with folded arms. 

"Weeeellll...." Penn drawled out, sounding unsure.

"Wait for it." Patch said with a knowing look.

"Please!" a woman begged. "I admire you both so much, you really made me learn how to laugh again!"

Penn looked down to Teller. Teller looked back with a smirk and a thumb's up.

"Very well," Penn smiled to the crowd as Teller then put his hands behind his back. "We forgive you all."

The crowd cheered.

"IF!!!" Penn then stopped them. "You never let it happen again." he then made them promise.

"We promise!" The crowd promised.

"Good..." Penn smiled fondly. "Now, who wants pictures and autographs for free this time!?"

The crowd went wild then. Penn smiled to them.

"Now, just what do we do with you two?" Cherry came up to Stinkbomb and Rot threateningly.

"I suggest that we show them their broken hexed wand." Patch said.

"Did that puppy just talk?" A man asked.

"Maybe?" Teller spoke.

"Did you just talk!?" the man gawked at him instead.

Teller grinned, he always loved to see people's reactions whenever he would talk to them.

"Ve're very sorry!" Rot cried.

"Honest, zhat brat's father made us take her vith us!" Stinkbomb added. "Ve vould never hurt anyvun!"

"Then explain this." Atticus said, showing their wand which was now broken.

"Ve promise, ve never vanted to use that, but that brat's father made us." Stinkbomb said.

"Promise?" Cherry prompted.

The two formally evil magicians nodded and decided to just leave since they didn't have a purpose anymore. They decided to leave Las Vegas and join the circus. Once Rebecca heard this, she decided to go with them and help them pack up their things to start their new lives. She smiled to Patch one last time before going off with them.

"Well, I guess after tomorrow, we'll be out of your hair..." Cherry said to Penn and Teller. "Good riddance, right?"

"We'll miss you, it was very nice to meet you," Teller smiled to her. "We want to thank you for helping us, our loyal little contest winner. We love you."

Cherry smiled bashfully to them then, shuffling her foot against the floor like a shy school girl. "Aw, shucks..."

"And I love you, Teller," Penn said to his partner, then came to him to make Teller back up against a wall. "Come here, let me show you how muh I love you..."

"No, Penn, no, STOP!" Teller backed up, anxiously.

"Um, what should we do?" Patch asked, confused of what to do.

Cherry shrugged. "Ah, let Penn have his moment.

Penn chased Teller, got him against a corner and gave Teller a kiss to shock the shorter, though older man. "THAT'S FOR KISSING ME ON THE ALICORN!" he laughed in Teller's face and walked away.

"I deserved that..." Teller muttered, shaking slightly. "Guh... Your breath smells like gasoline..."

"Oh, that reminds me, we got fan girls to see..." Penn took out breath spray and squirted his mouth. 

"Well, I guess we'll let them go." Cherry shrugged.

"Can we have your autographs?" a group of kids surrounded Cherry, Atticus, and Patch.

"They want our autographs?" Patch asked.

"Sure..." Cherry shrugged, signing stuff for the kids.

The kids lined up and were given autographs.

"What a vacation..." Cherry sighed. "And just think, after tomorrow, we're going back home."

"Yeah." Atticus and Patch agreed.

"I'm really gonna miss this place..." Cherry sighed.

After the crowd left, Penn and Teller came to see their guests again.

"Well, we better get some rest after a night like tonight," Penn said to them. "It's like 3:00 in the morning now."

"After a late breakfast, ya guys wanna have some real fun?" Teller asked with an eager grin.

"Sure." Patch said.

They all then went back to the Slammer to get some rest. Even Cherry was exhausted. Patch was sleeping until he heard something outside and he decided to go out the open window and came out on the streets.


	26. Chapter 26

Stinkbomb and Rot were all packed up to leave Las Vegas for good while Rebecca waited for them.

"Rebecca?" Patch asked. "Aren't you supposed to be on your way to the circus?"

"I am," Rebecca said to him with a smile. "The bus is making a stop to the circus my parents are in."

"Really?" Patch asked, happy and excited for her.

"Uh-huh," Rebecca smiled fondly. "Just think, in about eight hours, I'll be reunited with my family!"

"Yeah, I bet you will be happy to be back with your family." Patch said.

"I know I will..." Rebecca smiled.

A late bus drove up and honked its horn, making Stinkbomb and Rot board it.

"Well, this is it," Rebecca said softly. "Goodbye, Patch, it was really nice meeting you..." she gave a friendly nuzzle with her fellow Dalmatian, then yipped as she was going with the magicians to the circus and she made it on the bus in time before the doors would shut her out.

"I'll say hi to Lucky for you, Rebecca!" Patch called out.

"Thank you so much!" Rebecca called from the window.

After Stinkbomb and Rot sat down, the bus then took off with them. Rebecca smiled in excitement, anxious to see her family again. Patch smiled and went to go back into the Slammer and get back to sleep.

Atticus slept fine so far until he saw nothing but darkness.

"Way to go, Smart Detective..." a familiar female voice called to him.

"Thank you, Princess Luna." Atticus said, already knowing who's voice that belonged to.

Vanellope giggled as she was riding horseback on Princess Luna.  They both waved to him and continued to let him dream in peace.

"Hey there, Vanellope." Atticus smiled.

"Hey." Vanellope chuckled.

"How did you contact me anyway?" Atticus glanced to her.

"Atticus, this is going to sound strange, but Vanellope's world is also her own dimension," Princess Luna explained. "You should visit the Kingdom of Sugar Rush, it's absolutely lovely."

"Yeah, especially since I'm in charge!" Vanellope smirked, folding her arms.

"I'll try and make it there." Atticus said.

"Please do..." Vanellope said softly. "I miss ya guys a whole lot."

Atticus smiled to her. Princess Luna then reared up and flew up with Vanellope on her back and they disappeared out of Atticus's dream.

Cherry was sleeping peacefully and was meditating in a foggy graveyard, which was her happy place, despite being very dark and gloomy by most.

"Really?" Teller came to see her. "A graveyard?"

"What do you want from me?" Cherry droned, looking up at him with one eye open.

"Good point." Teller said.

"Care to join me?" Cherry invited.

Teller smiled and sat with her. "See, I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess..." Cherry scooted closer to him.

Teller put his arm around her. "I'm really proud of you."

Cherry blushed at him touching her.

"And I will miss you when you, Atticus, and Patch go back home." Teller said.

"We'll miss you too..." Cherry sounded emotional now. 

Teller cooed to her and stroked her back to make her feel better. "I know it's not the same, but you'll see us on TV all the time."

"I guess..." Cherry frowned. "I just wish this were like a dream... Like... We save the day and you and Penn stay in contact with us... But... I guess that's not going to happen, is it?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Teller said before showing her his number.

Cherry's eyes glowed a little as she took the calling card. 

"Call whenever you want..." Teller told her. "Just don't take advantage of it, alright?"

"Y-Yes, sir..." Cherry nodded to him, looking like the shy school girl with a crush on her mentor around him yet again. "T-Teller... I... I..." she wanted to say something, but was unable to spit it out. "Teller, I...I..."

"Yes?" Teller asked.

"I... I... I love..." Cherry tried to spit it out.

Teller looked at the time. "You're about to wake up."

"NO!" Cherry didn't want to wake up. "Not right now!"

"Don't worry, I'll see you in a few minutes..." Teller patted her head. "You can tell me then if you remember." he then chuckled, got up to his feet and walked away.

"Oh..." Cherry frowned that he was getting away and she was about to wake up in the real world.

And where she did wake up but wasn't happy because she was so close of telling him. She hit her pillow and growled slightly.


	27. Chapter 27

After a late breakfast, Teller took the kids and puppy out to a small county fair like event in the city, now wearing casual clothes, such as a hat, Hawaiian shirt, shorts, and sandals. They got their wristbands and tickets.

"Come on, kids, let's have some real fun!" Teller told them, very enthusiastic. 

"Where's Penn been?" Patch asked.

"He went to his house to bring someone with him so we could all have some fun." Teller replied.

"Oh, okay, well then, let's get going." Atticus said.

Teller led them in through the gate.

Penn laughed as he was sitting with a beautiful and slender brown-haired woman with a couple of kids with them. He then looked over to the group and walked over to them. "Hey, you made it!" he sounded very enthusastic to see them.

"Ooh, puppy!" the girl child rushed over to Patch. "Can I pet him?"

Atticus smiled and nodded to her. The girl smiled and pet the Dalmatian puppy with glee.

"Being a puppy does have it's perks." Patch said.

The girl gasped. "You talked!"

"Oh, sweetheart, dogs can't talk..." the woman told her daughter.

"You'd be surprised..." Penn muttered, having learned his lesson during this adventure in Las Vegas.

"Yeah, you'd be really surprised." Patch said to prove the woman that her daughter was telling the truth.

The woman did a double take, which made her kids giggle a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners?" Penn shook his head. "Emily, these are our contest winners, Cherry, Atticus, and Patch... Cherry, Atticus, Patch, this is my wife, Emily, and these are our kids: Zolten and Moxie."

"What do you say?" Emily prompted her children.

Zolten and Moxie smiled and said hello, but quietly and shyly.

"Hello, Zolten and Moxie, it's nice to meet you both." Patch said.

"Are you really talking?" Zolten asked, not believing it at first.

"It's a long story, but yes, I am." Patch promised him. 

"Daddy, I want a talking dog!" Moxie begged.

"Um, we'll see, dear..." Penn replied uneasily. 

Teller hid a sneaky chuckle, he didn't have kids, so he didn't have to deal with this kind of stuff.

"Uncle Teller!" Zolten and Moxie hugged their father's magician partner.

"They seem very nice." Patch said.

"Yeah." Atticus agreed.

Penn smiled as his kids clung to Teller, giving him the little struggle about kids. "Have fun now."

Teller looked long-suffering a moment, but he actually did love the kids like they were his own niece and nephew, even if not biologically related.

"Let's hit the Tunnel of Love..." Emily clung to her husband's arm, leaning against him with a flirty smile.

"Okay, it's my most favorite ride with you." Penn said to his wife.

Emily giggled and went off with Penn.

"We'll meet in a couple of hours right here!" Penn called as he left with his dearly beloved.

Cherry was a little nervous to be alone with kids since she just didn't know how to handle them and they seemed to hate her, and these were her idol's children. "Um... So, what do you kids wanna do for fun, huh?" she asked, a little nervously.

"Go on a ride." Zolten said.

"What kind of ride?" Cherry rubbed her arm.

"Miss Cherry, can we go on that one?" Moxie took Cherry's hand and pointed to a large rollercoaster with loops and went backwards.

"Umm... How about something smaller?" Cherry suggested since they were little kids after all.

"Yeah, that one looks a little bit too extreme." Zolten agreed.

Moxie frowned and folded her arms.

"How about that one?" Patch pointed to a smaller rollercoaster that looked safe enough for children their age.

"Yeah, let's go!" Moxie cheered, taking her brother's hand and pulling him toward the ride.

"Wait up!" Cherry called, she seemed to forget how fast little kids could be. "Geez, these kids are like Sonic the Hedgehog."

Teller chuckled. "Kids are just fast, don't you remember?"

"I don't remember being that fast when I was that age." Cherry looked back up at him.

"Well then, you better keep up with them, so then you don't lose them." Patch suggested.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry sighed. "This is going to be a long day..."

They all got in the ride. 

"Sorry, no animals allowed." the vendor told them as he let the humans on, but glared at Patch.

Teller tapped him on the shoulder.

The vendor looked at him. "Whoa, it's Teller!"

Teller then whistled to Patch to make it seem like Patch was his dog and he was an adored celebrity who couldn't be thrown out. Patch smiled and leaped into Teller's arms and licked his face, going along with the plan. 

Teller glanced at the vendor. "This isn't a problem, is it?"

"Yeah, is it?" Patch asked.

"Um, of course not, Mr. Teller, you and your puppy have a good ride..." the vendor chuckled nervously and hooked them up in the carts.

Teller smiled and set Patch down so they could all enjoy the ride. Once they were settled, the vendor pulled the lever and started the rollercoaster ride for them. 

"This is going to be so much fun." Patch said.

Zolten and Moxie chanted as they were about to go up the hill slowly and speed down.

"I hope this doesn't go too fast..." Cherry said softly.

The cart went up the hill, then zoomed down, making them all scream and holler with their arms in the air.

"Wahoo! This is so awesome!" Patch cheered.

"I feel like a little kid again!" Teller chered between laughs, even being in a good mood.

"CRAZINESS!" Cherry yelled.

Zolten and Moxie screamed and laughed, enjoying the ride very much.

Soon, the ride stopped and they all got off. 

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel." Cherry led them over to it.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to go on that." Zolten said.

"Yeah!" Moxie agreed.

They went for the Ferris wheel. Since the carts were so huge, they could all fit in one together. Cherry took pictures of the great view on her phone, she may not have liked heights, but she did enjoy the Ferris wheel.

"Everyone looks like bugs down there." Zolten giggled.

"Yeah, this is so cool," Moxie said. "Thanks, Miss Cherry for taking us on the ride."

Cherry blushed a little. "You're welcome, Moxie."

Patch leaned out the cart to take a look. "Wow..." he whispered in awestruck.

"Oh, careful, Patch..." Teller gently held him back. "We wouldn't want you to fall now."

"Oh, please, I've survived many things and that's saying a lot." Patch said.

"I know, but it can be dangerous to do that on a Ferris wheel." Teller cautioned.

"I hope Mom and Dad are having fun." Zolten said softly.

"I'm sure they are..." Cherry said rather mysteriously.

"If they are in the Tunnel of  Love, then I'm sure that they're having plenty of fun." Moxie said.

"Oh, yeah..." Cherry replied mysteriously. "Who knows? Maybe you'll have a little brother or sister once the night is through..."

"Dad says I came one day as a surprise and he hit the roof!" Moxie piped up.

Teller hid a laugh, knowing what that meant, but tried to keep it quiet since it was inappropriate for the kids to understand.

The Ferris wheel stopped and Zolten and Moxie played some of the games before going on any more rides. And where Patch began to feel like he was left out of the fun and decided to change into a human boy.

Teller frowned, feeling Patch's sadness, he then looked around and saw people too busy to pay attention and nodded to Patch. "Go."

Patch nodded and turned into his human boy form. Teller smiled, taking his new hand and putting him to play games with Zolten and Moxie. Cherry was at the balloon popper game and the prize was an autographed picture of a celebrity, she looked around the pictures to see if she could find any that would strike her fancy, but so far couldn't since most of the celebrities were boy bands or actors she didn't care for.

"Miss Cherry, what game should we play next?" Moxie asked.

"Hmm..." Cherry tried to think. "Why don't you kids try the basketball game? The winner gets a bunny."

"I love bunnies!" Moxie cheered.

"Let's try it, Mo!" Zolten told his sister. 

"Wait for me!" Patch went after them.

"Okay!" the kids said.

"Kids..." Atticus shook his head with a chuckle.

Teller came up next to Cherry, surprising her. "I got you some cotton candy."

"Oh... Thank you..." Cherry took it and started to eat it. "Um... You wanna share?"

"If you want me to." Teller shrugged with a smile.

Cherry shared with him. Patch began to have a whole lot of fun with Moxie and Zolten and was loving to be a human. Atticus decided to supervise them while Cherry and Teller took a little break. Cherry and Teller nearly held hands again, but let go nervously. 

"Um... Hi..." Teller greeted.

"Hello..." Cherry said, actually having a small smile.

The two looked to each other like they were about to kiss again, but then...

"Oh, that was a lot of fun!" Penn said, holding his wife's hand as they came out of the Tunnel of Love, then came to see the two. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Penn..." Cherry and Teller muttered to him, looking embarrassed.

"Where are the kids?" Emily asked.

"They're with Atticus and their new friend." Teller said.

"Oh, that sounds nice..." Penn smiled, then looked to them. "What're you guys doing?"

"Eating cotton candy..." Cherry said as she took another bite. "Just stretching our legs."

"Yeah, just eating cotton candy and stretching our legs....." Teller said, depressed that they ruined the moment he had with Cherry.

"Hmm..." Emily could sense something more, but then decided to go check on the kids. "Be right back..."

"Don't take long now..." Penn smiled as he watched his wife go and sighed. "I still can't believe it... I never thought I'd end up being the one married... That ever surprise you, Teller?"

"The day she said yes still boggles my mind." Teller muttered.

"Believe me, it still surprises me as well." Penn said.

"Mm-hmm..." Teller rolled his eyes.

Cherry just ate her cotton candy mindlessly. "Mm... I love this... Feels so good to be alive... Yes..."

"Are you okay?" Penn looked at her.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" Cherry grew emotional, starting to cry and she ran off.

"Was it something I said?" Penn frowned.

"You just had to come over and ruin the moment for me and her, didn't you?" Teller asked his partner.

"What?" Penn looked at him. "What moment!? Oh, you guys fell in love, didn't you?"

"Probably, I don't know..." Teller sighed. "I wanted to make her feel better... She's been in a sour mood during this whole trip even though she got to meet us, I wanted to impress her..."

"Oh... Ohh!!" Penn said.

"You can be such an idiot sometimes..." Teller hit the back of his head and walked off.

Penn winced and rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Teller then.

"What's the point of everything?" Cherry sighed as she sat on a bench alone, feeling her inner gloomy goth coming in. "This whole love emotion and fun carnival is pointless..."

"Everything is pointless..." a familiar voice said to her.

Cherry turned to see a boy around her age with a black emo hair cut wearing a spiked choker with black gothic clothes such as a shirt with a skull on it, white under long sleeves, black jeans with chains, and boots. 

"Wanna talk about it?" the boy asked.

Cherry then stood up and left with the goth boy.

"This has been the most fun I've ever had, also this is my first time at a carnival." Patch said.

"Really?" Zolten asked.

"Well, pets usually aren't allowed..." Patch said to him.

"That's true, this is the most fun we've had too," Moxie smiled, patting Patch on the head and giggled. "You sure are a handsome human boy."

"Thanks." Patch said with a smile.

Moxie smiled as she carried her new bunny doll. "Good game."

Patch smiled and shook hands with her.

"Let's go on the bumper cars!" Zolten called and ran for them.

Moxie and Patch agreed, laughing and goin after him.

"This is going to be so much fun." Patch said.

The kids got in their bumper cars. The vendor helped strap them in and rang the ball. 

Teller walked by them, he smiled and waved to them, but saw several men carrying toys and prizes for their girls and decided to win some prizes for Cherry to help cheer her up. "Maybe this will help cheer Cherry up." he said to himself.

Penn and Emily then watched the kids as they played bumper cars. Moxie grinned evilly as she bumped her brother and Patch, making their cards skid against the side.

"Way to go, Mox!" Penn cheered for his little girl.

"Oh, you're going to get it, ready!" Patch called out.

Moxie grinned with a teasing laugh as she spiun her wheel to drive away.

"Get back here!" Zolten laughed as he made his car chase hers.

Patch joined him, laughing as well.

"Never!" Moxie laughed.

Patch and Zolten chased after her.

"Oh, no!" Moxie cried, then got bumped by them and her car did a little spin and she laughed with them.

"Patch sure looks like he's having fun." Atticus said.

"Almost lunch time, I think after this we'll meet up." Emily decided.

"Great idea." Penn agreed with his wife.

"Sounds like a plan." Atticus said.

The kids were on the bumper cars a little bit longer, but eventually the ride stopped and they got food from the various trailers for their lunch. Penn and Atticus sat with Zolten, Moxie, and Patch while Emily ordered for them. 

"Have you kids seen your Uncle Teller?" Penn asked, noticing he wasn't around.

Zolten and Moxie looked to each other, then under their tables, just now noticing Teller wasn't with them.

"Maybe he's looking for Cherry." Atticus said.

"Where is Cherry anyway?" Patch asked.

"Oh, I hope she's not lost..." Penn frowned.

Atticus took out his phone to text Cherry.

Teller smiled as he won a bunch of stuffed animals and he was going toward Cherry, but he frowned in disappointment to see her making out with the emo boy she met on the bench earlier. His smile instantly dropped to a frown and he dropped all the prizes he won for her, feeling heartbroken and just walked away from the scene. But then Cherry pushed away from the emo boy, not feeling a thing.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked.

"Sorry..." Cherry said, backing up and shaking her head. "No... Just... No..."

"But, I care about you, Cerise..." the boy whispered.

Cherry glanced back at him. "What did you call me...?" she asked in a quiet, suspicious tone of voice. Only one person called her that...

"It's me Cerise, Forte." The boy revealed who he was.

Cherry narrowed her eyes. "What're you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you," Forte told her, still keeping the guise of a boy around her age. "I thought you could use a little guidance."

Cherry growled and walked off, tripping over the toys, not aware they were won for her. "Who left their crap here!?" she growled, now very furious.

"I think someone who thought that these might cheer you up." Forte said, having an idea of who.

"Whatever... Leave me alone..." Cherry was angry as she was stuck in a parade of stuffed animals and got a text from Atticus asking where she was and she responded that she was now on her way. "I'm going to lunch."

"Mind if I come with you?" Forte asked.

"Yes, actually..." Cherry turned to him. "A lot..." she then got out of the animals and went to find the table for lunch.

"You know, when a man wins these many stuffed animals for a girl, it means that he really, really, really likes that girl and wants to cheer her up." Forte said.

"Well whoever dropped these should apologize!" Cherry scolded before running against Teller.

Teller glanced down at her, looking sorrowful.

"Hi, Teller..." Cherry greeted nicely to him.

Teller looked to her, then walked away to sit back down at the lunch table with his 'family'.

"Poor guy must've sat on a bee or something..." Cherry mumbled quietly.

Forte couldn't take it anymore and decided to whisper to her of why Teller was sorrowful and who had gotten the stuffed animals.

"He did that for me?" Cherry sounded touched. "That's so sweet..."

"I do the same for you and you just burn the animals as soon as you get home." Forte folded his arms at her.

"I got nothing in common with you..." Cherry glanced back. "Though, this friend of mine says we both hate love, love death, and doom and gloom.... Aw man, she was right for once!"

"So, would you like to go over to Teller and apologize to him?" Forte asked her.

"Fine..." Cherry groaned, going to do that.

Forte hid a smile as she went along.


	28. Chapter 28

"What's eatin' ya, Teller?" Penn asked as he got his bacon cheeseburger ready to eat, then when he put the top bun on, he was about to pick it up and eat it.

Teller was in such a rotten mood now that he grabbed the burger before he did and bit into it.

"THAT'S MINE!" Penn yelled at him.

Teller gave a shrug and kept eating.

"Okay, what happened?" Atticus asked. "Whenever someone is in a rotten mood, that means that something bad happened between you two."

Teller shook his head and kept eating.

"Emily, Teller ate my sandwich!" Penn whined like a child.

"Penn, grow up..." Emily sighed to her husband as she helped clean up Zolten and Moxie, who were eating cheese fries.

"She's right, Penn." Atticus said.

Penn snorted. "Traitor..."

"Um, Teller?" Cherry came next to him.

"Hmph!" Teller looked away from her, feeling insulted.

"Look, I'm sorry, if something happened, I'm very sorry..." Cherry said to him. "Please don't be mad at me, I couldn't live with that...."

"She didn't know those stuffed animals on the ground were from you to give to her to cheer her up." Forte said.

"Hmm..." Teller frowned still.

"What happened?" Penn asked.

Teller whispered into his ear so only he could hear.

"Cherry, how could you!?" Penn scolded.

"What did I do!?" Cherry called out in defense.

Forte showed her the stuffed animals that she tripped over and then whispered to her of what she did. Teller shook his head, then pointed to them and made kissing noises and folded his arms.

Cherry held herself. "Teller, I'm sorry... I'll do anything to make it up to you... Just please don't be mad at me, I can't go home tomorrow knowing that my idol is mad at me... There must be something I can do to make it up to you..."

Teller looked at Cherry and then began to think of what she could do to make it up to him. 

"Please don't be mad..." Cherry begged.

Teller thought about it and then smirked, folding his arms to her.

"What is it?" Cherry asked.

Teller zipped his lips and shook his head.

"Come on, tell me now!" Cherry begged.

Teller whispered to Penn again like they would do on stage together.

"He will tell you," Penn translated. "In exactly six hours."

"Aw, come on!" Cherry groaned.

"Just wait six hours." Atticus said.

Cherry sighed and shook her head. The kids kept eating their cheese fries.

"You want some?" Zolten asked Patch.

"I've never had any." Patch replied nervously.

"Try some." Moxie insisted.

"Um, okay." Patch said, interested.

Moxie handed him a fry. Patch took it, dipped a little cheese in it and ate it. He was nervous, but once he ate it, he ate more.

"He likes it!" Zolten and Moxie cheered.

'Let's hope that he doesn't get sick.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Isn't this nice?" Cherry smiled nervously.

Teller hummed and folded his arms, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Aw, can't you give me the silent treatment when you're doing an act with Penn?" Cherry whined.

"This could be a challenge." Atticus said.

Teller still refused to talk with Cherry until the six hours would be up.


	29. Chapter 29

It was now getting a little dark and they went inside a tent, sitting on bleachers together. There was circus music being played and the crowd was in anticipation of the circus being in town. 

"Yay..." Cherry waved a banner weakly, not really wanting to be here.

"Don't you like the circus?" Moxie asked her.

"I hate clowns." Cherry mumbled.

"Yeah, she's always hated clowns." Atticus said.

"And we never question why." Patch added.

"If there's any clowns here, I'm outta here." Cherry promised.

"I hope there's animals!" Zolten piped up.

The circus music grew louder and a ringmaster appeared on stage. There were indeed animals, including two familiar elephants. One was a mother and the other one was a baby who appeared to have large ears.

"Dumbo?" Cherry whispered to herself.

"Cool, Dumbo is here." Atticus said, happy to see the baby elephant.

"You know that elephant?" Penn looked at them.

"Long story." Cherry muttered.

'Ladies and gentlemen, join me in welcoming back, Dumbo the Flying Elephant!' the ringmaster announced.

The crowd went wild.

"A flying elephant?" Moxie asked in excitement. "Whoa!"

Dumbo smiled shyly to the crowd, but he was actually stepping away from his mother, trying to be more social. Mrs. Jumbo smiled at her son's bravery.

"Wow, he's coming out of his shell." Patch said.

"A flying elephant, huh?" Penn chuckled. "I guess if I could ride an alicorn, anything's possible."

"Oh, Daddy, the only alicorns are in Canterlot." Moxie giggled to her father.

"I've seen one and ridden one, I swear!" Penn called out. "Cherry, Atticus, back me up!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Penn." Cherry replied teasingly.

"Cherry, come on, we can't let his children think he's crazy." Atticus said.

"Yeah." Patch agreed.

"Alright, fine..." Cherry sighed, rolling her eyes. "Your dad rode an alicorn, kids."

"He did?" Moxie asked in disbelief.

"No way!" Zolten added.

"Way..." Penn rubbed the back of his neck. 

Teller nodded in agreement.

"Oh, boy..." Emily sighed.

"Shall we show them?" Patch asked.

"Might as well just to show them that it's the truth." Atticus answered.

"After the show." Cherry suggested.

Dumbo was on a stand then with an epic drum roll.

A brown mouse in a red uniform came from under Dumbo's hat. "Ya ready, big guy?"

Dumbo smiled and nodded. He then went to the end and did a jump which made the crowd worry since there was no net or trampoline to catch him. However, he surprised them by spreading his large ears and flew around the crowd like a biplane.

"Wahoo!" Patch cheered.

Dumbo looked determined and serious as he flew around.

"I have a lot to talk about this weekend..." Penn mumbled a little.

"You sure do." Atticus said.

"This is amazing, an actual flying elephant." Patch said with a smile.

Dumbo kept flying and landed, nuzzling against his mother's trunk and she happily nuzzled against him.

"Aww..." the crowd spoke.

After a few more animal acts, the show was over and it was pitch dark outside as they were leaving and there were fireworks outside. Penn smiled, he then noticed Zolten had trouble seeing, so he bent down and picked up his son, carrying him on his shoulders to take a closer look. Teller did the same with Moxie, holding onto her real tight. Atticus helped Patch get a look at the fireworks going off.

"Thanks." Patch smiled, enjoying the sights.

"What a night..." Emily smiled, having a good time, even if she was absent for most of this trip.

"Awesome..." Cherry droned, folding her arms as she watched the fireworks.

"Cherry, come on, just try and show some emotion." Forte said.

"I am..." Cherry looked back at him.

"Oh, right... Forgot that thanks to me, you only show your emotions at certain times." Forte said.

"Hm..." Cherry looked back away.

The fireworks show then ended.

Emily carried her sleeping children. "Thank goodness they're asleep, now I can send them to bed in under an hour."

"See you tomorrow, Em." Penn said to his wife as she got into their limo, putting Zolten and Moxie in, buckling them up.

"See you tomorrow, Penn." Emily said to her husband.

They gave a little goodbye kiss. Emily then smiled and got into the limo, once she was settled, it drove off to their home.

Penn smiled and came over to Cherry, Atticus, and Patch. "Alright, let's get to bed, you guys have a big day tomorrow."

"Yep, we sure do." Atticus said.

"Yeah, we'll need all the rest we can get." Patch said.

"Come along then." Penn told them.

They then returned to the Slammer for their final night in Vegas. They already started to pack their bags and laid out their clothes for the next morning.

"I hate to leave you guys..." Cherry said to Penn. "I've always dreamed of meeting you... And now I have to go back home."

"Well, you can call us whenever you like, just don't over do it by calling us every day and every night." Penn said.

"I can call you?" Cherry asked, suddenly excited.

"Don't take advantage of it now..." Penn folded his arms at her. 

"Yes, sir..." Cherry stared at the floor then.

"Hey, it's not that we won't like talking to you, it's just that we don't want the calls from you to happen day, after day, after day, after day." Penn assured her.

"I understand..." Cherry nodded. "Plus, you're busy... I'll try not to call Monday nights at 8:00."

Penn chuckled a little. "You watch that, huh?" he ruffled up her hair. "I'm not surprised."

"I'd like to be on it, but I don't think I'd win..." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, you never know." Penn shrugged.

"Thanks, Penn..." Cherry said to him, shyly.

"Thank you for all your help!" Penn beamed, then went to get himself to bed. "Oh, where's your friend Atticus?"

"He said something about taking a little stroll before bed..." Cherry shrugged as she went to get ready for bed herself.

Penn shrugged and walked off. "Night, Cherry."

"Night." Cherry said back to him. She then went to her bathroom to get herself ready.

Emily smiled as she put her kids to bed without any struggles tonight. "Good night, sweethearts..."

Zolten yawned and woke up, then gasped as he looked out the window. "There's an alicorn flying out there!"

"Zolten..." Emily sighed to him.

"No, he's telling the truth, Mom, look." Moxie said once she saw the same thing outside the window.

Emily sighed. "Oh, all right..." she then went to close the window curtains, but saw Atticus in his alicorn form out the window, he looked to her, smiled, and waved. "Oooohhh,...." she then felt dizzy and fainted in the middle of the floor.

"I guess that was a little too surprising for her." Atticus said.

Zolten and Moxie giggled as they watched Atticus from their beds.

"So, now do you believe your father?" Atticus asked.

"Yes." Zolten and Moxie nodded.

"Well, your mother will have to have a photo of me to prove to her that this isn't and wasn't a dream." Atticus said.

"Hang on," Moxie said, she then got out of bed, picked up her iPad, and walked over to Atticus, taking a picture of him. "Got it!" 

Atticus sighed a little that Moxie had a tablet. "Kids these days and their technology..."

"You must've grown up in a cave before you guys had tablets." Zolten replied.

"No, it's just that there's more fun in the real world than on tablets and technology." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Zolten and Moxie looked to each other.

"Get some sleep, and help out your mom a little..." Atticus said before flying off back to the Slammer.

"Okay, we will!" Zolten called out.

"Bye, Mr. Alicorn!" Moxie waved.

They then shut the window and went off.

"With that photo they took, Penn's wife will believe him for sure." Atticus said while flying back to The Slammer.

Everyone was asleep once he came back.

Except for Cherry, she was reading one of Penn's biographies and used her phone as a light so she wouldn't disturb Patch.

"Cherry, what are you doing up?" Patch asked, sensing she was still up.

"I'm trying to read to help myself fall asleep." Cherry said as she didn't look up from her book and kept staring at the words.

"Oh, okay." Patch said before going back to sleep.

Cherry shrugged and continued to read.

Teller poked his head into the room and smiled. "Ah, you're awake."

"I blame you..." Cherry shut the book and walked over to see him.

"Meet me on the roof," Teller told her. "Bring your jacket, it's chilly this evening."

Cherry nodded and went to get her jacket. After getting her jacket, she began to follow Teller up to the roof.

Teller sat on the roof and stared at the stars.

Cherry walked over and joined him. "Alright, what's this all about?" she asked, rather impatiently.

Teller looked back at her. "I just want to let you know that I'm not all that heartbroken... I just felt hurt to see you were already in love with someone... I really want to help you, Cherry... You know me and I know you."

"Because of the contest, I know..." Cherry folded her arms.

"Yes, but I've known you in another life." Teller informed, surprising her.

"Wait, what?" Cherry asked, surprised.

"Yes..." Teller said.

Cherry snorted in disbelief. "No way..."

"It's true," Teller looked her in the eyes. "I know it sounds unbelievable, but trust me..."

"What do you know?" Cherry folded her arms.

"Well, you've had lots of adventures, not just by yourself, but with friends and you have many more on the way," Teller explained. "Also... I know why you're so dark and gloomy all the time and obsessed with death when you were even a child."

Cherry didn't think anyone else knew that about her, but it was true, she often played dead and drew dead bodies growing up, but no one ever knew or understood why. "Go on...?"

"It's because of your grandmother," Teller replied. "She died when you were a baby, you may not have really remembered her, but you remembered that..."

Cherry sniffled, then clung to him and let out tears. "I MISS HER SO MUCH!"

"I know, Cherry, I know." Teller soothed her.

Cherry sniffled and wiped one of her eyes. "Why did she have to go...?"

"It was just her time..." Teller patted her on the head. 

"How do you know me then?" Cherry asked. "If you knew Grandma..."

Teller knew that she would ask him that and also knew that he had to answer all the questions she had. Cherry let out another cry and leaned against him.

Teller let her lay her head against his lap and he stroked her hair. "Your grandmother was a beautiful, intelligent, and troubled woman..."

"Her own mother didn't even want her..." Cherry wept. "She just abandoned her!"

"I know, Cherry, I know..." Teller soothed. "I had to help her..."

"You did?" Cherry looked up at him, sniffling.

"Yes." Teller nodded.

"Teller, you're so wise and helpful..." Cherry sighed. "Why do you stay with Penn?"

Teller sighed, stroking her hair back. "Because he needs me... Without me, his life would just collapse... Someday, I will return to Equestria though, I'm immortal like most of the supernatural friends you have."

"You're immortal?" Cherry asked.

Teller smirked to her. "You think looking this good comes easy?"

Cherry hid a smirk back to him with a light laugh.

"I knew that would cheer you up." Teller smiled.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot, Teller..." Cherry whispered.

"I'll miss you a lot too." Teller gently stroked some of her hair behind her ear. He then stood up and was about to go down and join Penn for a good night's sleep.

"T-Teller?" Cherry stopped him which made him face her. "I know we can't really be a couple, but... Could I kiss you?"

"You want to kiss me?" Teller asked with a teasing smirk.

"J-Just to see what it's like..." Cherry blushed a little. "I... I've had dreams about it several times..."

"Well, if it's something that you've been dreaming about, then let's do it." Teller said.

Cherry rubbed her arm nervously. Teller sat back down next to her. Cherry was still a little nervous.

"Oh, come now, don't be scared," Teller said to her. "Surely you've had your first kiss already in high school."

Cherry looked at him, a little sad about that assumption.

"Oh, my, you've never had your first kiss, have you?" Teller asked.

Cherry shook her head honestly.

"Why not?" Teller asked.

Cherry shrugged. "Not pretty enough, I guess..."

"Of course you're pretty enough." Teller said.

"Stop it..." Cherry blushed again.

Teller chuckled a little. "Just don't worry, okay?" he soothed. "It won't hurt..."

Cherry looked to him, she scooted herself closer and had her first kiss.

Teller kissed back, he blinked a little though and felt something a little off, but he was polite about it. When they finished, he backed up a little. "Well, umm... Good night..." he said to her, then went to get to bed.

Cherry noticed his sudden strange behavior about him not liking the kiss, she found out the most possible reason, but decided to keep it to herself and she just went to bed.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning, things were going great as Atticus, Patch, and Cherry were all packed up. 

"Well, we're going..." Cherry sighed a little.

"Cherry...?" Penn came to her side with a smile. "Before you go, Teller and I have a surprise for you."

"You already gave me your phone numbers..." Cherry said to him.

"Not that..." Penn smirked. "Something even better!"

"I give up, what is it?" Cherry sounded iritated right now.

"Wellll...." Penn drawled out. "Hmm... Before or after breakfast?"

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned from impatience.

"I think you better give it to her right now." Atticus said.

"Hmm... Maybe later..." Penn walked away.

"Don't make me tackle you!" Cherry threatened.

"Come over here, I'll destroy you!" Penn looked back at her.

"Ooh, he said it..." Cherry pointed to Patch then innocently.

Penn laughed a little. "I'll be right back..."

"Good choice." Atticus said.

Cherry groaned and rolled her eyes.

Teller came with fast food bags and had given them McDonald's breakfast. "Sorry guys, didn't have enough time to cook."

"That's okay." Patch said to him, rubbing against his legs.

"Aww... I'll miss you too, little buddy..." Teller pet the puppy.

"Any breakfast is a good breakfast." Atticus said.

"Especially with Egg McMuffins." Cherry sounded happy for once.

"Cherry, did you just sound happy?" Patch asked.

"No." Cherry said quickly then ate her breakfast.

"Uh-huh." Patch said, unconvinced.

Atticus and Patch both ate their breakfasts together like brothers as always. 

Penn eventually came back with a large gift bag. "Not a lot of people use these anymore and not everyone knows about it, but..." He then set it down and took out a 90's video game console.

"A Sega CD?" Cherry looked to him. "No one ever plays these anymore!"

"I know, but how else are you gonna play an unreleased video game that you should add to your fan collection?" Penn asked as he took out a video game he and Teller had made back in 1995 that was never released in stores.

"YOUR VIDEO GAME!?" Cherry was very surprised and impressed.

"Yep, it's yours." Teller said.

"Aww..." Cherry hugged the game.

"Open it, see what we wrote inside of it." Penn encouraged.

Cherry opened the box and saw the game's manual, but opened the front page and saw a dedication to her. "'Dear Cherry, never stop believing in yourself and make every hour of your life into a magic hour. Penn Jillette & Teller'," she then looked to the two magicians and hugged them with a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm really gonna miss you guys..."

"And we're really going to miss you, Cherry." Penn said.

Cherry smiled a little to them.

Soon before everyone knew it, the bus from back home came for them and the horn honked.

"Well, this is it..." Patch sighed.

"Bye, Teller, bye, Penn!" Cherry waved, then dropped her voice low and sweet. "Bye, Teller~..."

"You said 'bye, Teller' twice." Patch said, confused, overhearing what she said.

"I like Teller..." Cherry giggled like a shy school girl.

They all waved one last time after they loaded up on the bus and were now leaving Las Vegas. Penn and Teller waved back with small smiles.

Penn then suddenly got a phone call, it was from his wife and kids. "I gotta go..." he said then walked away.

Teller nodded to him, he then looked around and made sure no one else was watching and took out his Equestrian medallion. He then slid it on and he disappeared, becoming a stallion and ended up in Ponyville.

"Oh, Doctor Whooves..." the silly gray pegasus with golden mane and mismatched eyes came up to him. "So good to see you in town."

"Good to be back, Derpy."

"How long are you here for, Doctor?" Derpy asked.

"I'm sure I got plenty of time." Doctor Whooves smiled to Derpy and walked off with her.

The bus ride was a little long, but since it was going home, it didn't seem as long as before.

"Well, guys, I hate to split up quickly, but I have some gaming to do." Cherry said to Atticus and Patch and walked off to her home.

"Come on, let's get home too." Patch suggested.

"Agreed," Atticus nodded. "Race ya home."

Patch laughed and raced him down the street. This was always the most fun part of their day together. When Atticus and Patch got home, they told everyone about their trip.

Patrick was getting the mail and sorted it out, then saw a flyer for a circus. "What's this?"

Atticus and Patch looked up curiously.

"'The Circus Dalmatian family reunited at last, featuring the ballerina Dalmatian: Rebecca, brought back with her family, Olympia and Geronimo'." Patrick read aloud which made Patch have a small hidden smile.

"Hey, Patch, isn't that the same Dalmatian puppy you helped break free from Samantha's control?" Atticus asked his Dalmatian puppy.

"Yes, it is..." Patch smiled, very proud of himself. 

"Hmm..." Patrick shrugged about the flyer, but thought it was good Patch did that. "Maybe we'll go see her someday."

Atticus high-fived Patch with his paw.

The End


End file.
